Hitokiri Love
by kanke-chan
Summary: Capitulo 18 up! Advertencia: este capitulo contiene Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**"Hitokiri Love"**

(lo que esta en paréntesis es lo que hacen)

"lo que va entre comillas es lo que piensan"

(#lo que esta con este comienzo son notas de su servidora, o sea mías)

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, mucho menos los personajes.

Saito: maldición ataco de nuevo... (saca su teléfono celular y marca) Seto, necesito que vengas...no, no quiero un café...menos chocolate...que no AAAAH! solo ven (cuelga y se inclina a observar el cadáver)...la misma técnica...Hitokiri del Batoujutsu...Battousai

Seto: (llega a su lado) te traje un moka frappe n.n

Saito: graci-oye! te dije que no!

Seto: bueno que tenemos aquí, otro asesinato?

Saito: si solo había un testigo aterrorizado

Seto: bueno O´Cony nos vamos? (abriendo la puerta del auto y subiendo a el)

Saito: si será lo mejor...oye no me llames así, es O´Connell!

Así la pareja de inspectores desaparece en un coche negro a través de unas calles del mismo color, la sombra de un hombre aparece frente al cadáver.

: vive en paz en el más allá (tapando el cadáver con la bolsa)

: Kenshin, valla aquí estas...(ve el cadáver)...buen trabajo...supongo

Kenshin: Yahiko...que haces aquí?

Yahiko: vengo a llevarte con Megumi, es hora de tu chekeo semanal

Kenshin: pero...es tarde...

Yahiko: lo se pero ella dice que eres un caso especial

Al caminar llega a una clínica oculta tras una casa, Yahiko toco a la puerta 3 veces y esta se abre. Ambos bajan unas escaleras y llegan al consultorio. Al llegar había una mujer con una bata blanca encima de su ropa que se estaba limpiando las manos

Yahiko: Megumi, aquí esta ya lo encontré

Megumi: Kenshin, Yahiko que bueno que llegan

Yahiko: bueno, los dejo iré a ver a Tsubame te veo luego Kenshin (después de un despido, subo por las escaleras despidiéndose)

Megumi: otro trabajo? (mostrándole a Kenshin donde sentarse)

Kenshin: me temo que si (sentándose quitándose un antifaz que ocultaba su cara) (#así del tipo del zorro jeje que guapo)

Megumi: Kenshin ya te dije que dejes este trabajo (arreglando sus instrumentos)

Kenshin: quisiera poder hacerlo...como esta Tomoe?

Megumi: ya te lo dije, esta fuera de tu alcance y además comprometida

Kenshin: ya lo se...es solo que no puedo olvidarla (viendo hacia el suelo comenzó a recordar pero Megumi lo interrumpe antes)

Megumi: Ken...(sentándose en sus piernas) un clavo saca a otro clavo

Kenshin: jeje vamos Megumi (alejándola de el) mejor sigue el chekeo (aun sonriendo)

En la calle Yahiko se encontraba caminando muy contento hasta que pasa cercas de un callejón y ve a tres personas

: pero que tenemos aquí!

: una dama no debería ir sola por ahí

Yahiko: que bajeza a una mujer (se acerca un poco más y alcanza a ver a una chica de 17 años, un poco menor que el, con el cabello negro como la noche y unos labios rojos como la cereza con unos hermosos ojos profundos) es hermosa...(# Yahiko tiene 19 años, lo mismo Tsubame)

: no por favor déjenme (tratando de escapar pero uno de los hombre la alcanza)

: vamos dame un besito linda

: (sacando un cuchillo) no queremos lastimarte jajaja

Yahiko: esto se pone feo (saca su celular) Kenshin están atacando a una chica...son de la banda de Shishio...si, ya me reconocieron en la calle 19...de acuerdo apúrate, están armados.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Kenshin llegara, Yahiko le indico donde y tuvo que ocultarse ya que si lo veían nuevamente no dudarían en matar a la chica.

: anda no seas tonta y dame un beso (totalmente borracho)

: no por favor déjenme ir (comenzando a llorar)

: no preciosa y será mejor que tu...(siente algo frío en su espalda)

Kenshin: será mejor que la suelten

: ahora veras maldito #HIC#

El bandido se "abalanzo" contra Kenshin pero este dio un gran salto y cuando llego al suelo solamente lo noqueo con un gran golpe en la nuca. El otro hombre huyo de ahí, como se encontraba borracho no pudo reconocer a Kenshin.

Kenshin: daijobu deska?

Kaoru: ha-hai do-(antes de poder terminar cae desmayada pero Kenshin alcanza a sostenerla)

Kenshin: hum pobre...este aroma...(su cara se acerca al cabello de la chica percibiendo mejor su aroma)...Jazmines...

Kenshin se encontraba embriagándose con el olor de aquella chica, un olor que lo volvía loco y lo tranquilizaba pronto comenzaron a oírse sirenas de la policía por todos lados, el no podía permanecer ahí. Kenshin estaba cargando a la chica así que se preparo para bajarla cuando noto que ella lo tenía agarrado del brazo fuertemente impidiéndole soltarla. Kenshin la cargo nuevamente pero escucho algo por detrás

: alto ahí battousai!

Kenshin aun llevaba esa vestimenta ¡maldición! y sin su mascara y el hombre se acercaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Konichiwa mina-san! Espero que les haya gustado este es el primer capitulo de mi fic, si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia haganmela saber onegai sayonara!


	2. Una ciudad extraña

Pero en eso Yahiko se sube al auto del policía arrancando y llendose de reversa robándose el coche mientras el policía trataba de alcanzarlo. Kenshin le daba las gracias a Yahiko y prefirió regresar de nuevo con Megumi ya que la gente comenzaba a llegar. En el camino Kenshin pudo oír como la chica se lamentaba y pedía ayuda, una pesadilla tal vez pero Kenshin no tuvo el valor de dejarla. Al poco tiempo llegaron a la clínica de Megumi

Megumi: Kenshin que paso! Te fuiste muy rápido

Kenshin: un problema con esta chica

Megumi: pasa ponla aquí (mostrándole una cama suave) parece que llegaste a tiempo para salvarla (examinándola)

Kenshin: si, todo gracias a Yahiko, por cierto...(saca su celular y marca) Konbawa...con Tsubame-chan onegai de Himura...a Tsubame-chan Yahiko llegara un poco tarde por ti ya que me esta haciendo un favor...esta bien arigato, sayonara (cuelga el teléfono y ve a Megumi)

Megumi: bien tal parece que no tiene ninguna herida se recuperara pronto solamente se desmayo pareciera que estuvo corriendo por mucho tiempo

Kenshin: creo que si pero yo...

Megumi: lo sé, lo se querrás quedarte para verificar que se encuentre bien (dice tomando unas frazadas poniéndolas en un pequeño catre) (#para los que no sepan que es un catre es una cama pequeña desplegable) puedes quedarte aquí te veré por la mañana (sale del cuarto)

Kenshin acomodo su improvisada cama pero realmente no tenía mucho sueño así que mejor fue a observar a su acompañante. Podía ver su claro rostro y su oscuro cabello por donde su aroma emanaba Kenshin comenzó a arreglarle el cabello ya que al correr se deciso el peinado. Kenshin no sabia como peinar a una mujer ya que nunca lo había echo al principio le hizo dos trenzas pero le había quedado muy mal después prefirió ponerle el mismo peinado que el llevaba, una coleta solo que la de ella la puso mas alta. Al peinarla pudo apreciar mas ese aroma a Jazmines que tanto le fascinaba este aroma lo tranquilizaba mucho e inmediatamente quedo dormido, por primera vez en su vida podía dormir con esa tranquilidad. Pronto la mañana llego Kenshin despertó primero.

Kenshin: huuuuummm (se estira) pase una gran noche, hacia siglos que no pasaba una así

En ese momento la puerta se abre, Kenshin ya estaba despierto y había arreglado su cama en eso Megumi entro con Yahiko

Megumi: Ohaiyo Gasaimas!

Kenshin: Ohaiyo

Yahiko: mírate Kenshin aun no te cambias jeje

Kenshin: Yahiko...como te fue ayer por la noche

Yahiko: bien muy bien, el policía nunca me alcanzo así que estacione el auto y me fui directo a casa de Tsubame

Kenshin: menos mal, pensé que por haberme ayudado no podrías cumplir tus planes

Megumi: dejen su platica para después, la chica esta despertando

La jovén comenzó a levantarse al principio vio a través de la ventana un hermoso árbol y en el unos pájaros después volteo su mirada a aquellos inquilinos y reconoció al chico de ayer

: ano...arigato (se levanta rápidamente dando una pequeña reverencia)

Kenshin: nande monai (dice regresándole la reverencia)

: disculpen pero...donde me encuentro?

Megumi: a estas en la clínica "Onugi " mi nombre es Hibiya Megumi mucho gusto

Yahiko: guau si es la chica de ayer, mi nombre es Monato Yahiko pero tu puedes decirme anata (dice tomándola de la mano y besando esta)

: aa...este...yo me llamo Kaoru...Kaoru...no lo recuerdo...no lo recuerdo

Kenshin: que sucede? (se acerca a ella) te sucede algo...

Kaoru: no...no recuerdo mi nombre completo...no recuerdo muchas cosas

Megumi: acompáñame te are algunas pruebas

Después de un rato y de varias pruebas vieron lo que pasaba...la chica tenia amnesia temporal

Megumi: dentro de unas semanas recordara todo no hay de que preocuparse pero mientras tanto puede quedarse aquí

Kenshin: no, puede venir conmigo después de todo yo fui quien la trajo

Kaoru: disculpen por causarles tantas molestias...aquí es una clínica no? puedo ayudar eh estudiado medicina

Yahiko: oye Megumi no dijiste que tenía amnesia?

Megumi: (arreglándose el pelo) así es pero aun así recuerda varias cosas niño tonto deberías saber eso

Kenshin: de acuerdo vivirás conmigo

Kaoru: esta bien pero me gustaría pagarles de alguna forma Hibiya-san puedo ayudarle?

Megumi: ahora que lo pienso una enfermera me vendría bien claro que si pero llámame Megumi

Kaoru: hai Megumi-san

Kenshin: de acuerdo entonces lo mejor será irnos a mi departamento

Yahiko: que envidia Kenshin se lleva a la chica a su casa y yo no

Megumi: niño mejor vete al trabajo (dice lanzándole vendas y otras cosas)

Después de una despedida un tanto larga Kenshin y Kaoru salen de la clínica Kaoru regresara mañana por ahora debe descansar ordenes de Kenshin. Kaoru se encontraba asombrada no recordaba haber estado en...EN QUE CUIDAD ESTABA?

Kaoru: ano...en donde estamos exactamente?

Kenshin: oro! Cierto no has de saber estamos en Tokyo

Kaoru: aaa...que ciudad tan bonita...

Kenshin: y Kaoru-dono de donde eres tu, lo recuerdas?

Kaoru: si, creo que si soy de Kyoto

Kenshin: de verdad? Entonces somos paisanos n.nx

Kaoru: te puedo preguntar algo?

Kenshin: claro que si, adelante

Kaoru: recuerdo que ayer por la noche no estaba peinada pero esta mañana si

Kenshin: a eso, lo siento mucho pero yo decidí peinarte tienes una hermosa cara no hay porque esconderla espero que no te moleste

Kaoru: no, no esta bien me gusta (dice muy sonrojada por el comentario de Kenshin)

Kenshin: que bueno, eso me alegra (dice mostrando una tierna sonrisa)

Kaoru se quedo observando por un rato la sonrisa de su acompañante de alguna forma le había fascinado mientras que Kenshin observaba esos ojos profundos en eso se escucho una sirena de policía sacándolos a ambos de su trance

Kenshin: parece que hay un problema

Kenshin se alegraba de haber llevado otra ropa en su mochila entonces vio nuevamente a la chica pero esta ves ella lo veía fijamente

Kenshin: sucede algo Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru: pues...yo...lo siento pero...estoy un poco hambrienta

Kenshin: es cierto no hemos desayunado...a lo siento mucho no se en que me distraje de verdad u.uU

Kaoru: si no hay problema...

Kenshin llevo a Kaoru a un restaurante cerca de ahí a desayunar y después llegaron al departamento de Kenshin

Kenshin: bien hogar dulce hogar aunque esta un poco descuidado jeje

El departamento era grande tenía unos muebles muy hermosos y el aire decía que era un lugar muy tranquilo pero aun así había mucha ropa y comida tirada por todos lados

Kaoru: ...si comprendo n.nU

Kenshin, apenado, comenzó a recoger la ropa mientras Kaoru le ayudaba con la comida después de un rato terminaron de limpiar la casa y ambos se sentaron en el sillón

Kenshin: lo lamento mucho acabas de llegar y ya me ayudaste a limpiar

Kaoru: no hay problema fue un placer para mi

Kenshin llevo a Kaoru a recorrer la ciudad llegaron a un parque y ahí se quedaron platicando hasta la noche cuando regresaron al departamento de Kenshin

Kenshin: bien parece que ya es hora de cenar y esta ves no quiero que te quedes sin comer

Kaoru: arigato Himura-san

Kenshin: mientras preparo la cena puedes ver la televisión en la sala

Kaoru: ...ya se, mejor puedo preparar los cuartos

Kenshin: esta bien te diré donde es

Kenshin llevo a Kaoru al único cuarto que había, Kenshin le había ofrecido a Kaoru su cama mientras el dormiría en el sillón pero Kaoru lo convenció ella dormiría en otro colchón en el mismo cuarto ya que los demás estaban muy fríos Kaoru estaba bajando unas cobijas de un closet de la parte de arriba mientras Kenshin había ido por el colchón con la vecina por un momento Kaoru perdió el equilibrio y pronto caería pero ella no grito solo cerro los ojos en eso Kenshin entro al cuarto y alcanzo a cargarla salvándola.

Kenshin: eso estuvo cerca...estas bien?

Kaoru un no reaccionaba hasta que oyó y sintió a Kenshin

Kaoru: Himura-kun...(en eso Kaoru abraza fuertemente a Kenshin)

Kenshin: tranquila no paso nada...

Kaoru y Kenshin se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por vario tiempo hasta que reaccionaron en la forma en que estaban Kenshin sobre Kaoru pero trataron de moverse y se cayeron de la cama

Kenshin: yo lo siento fue mi culpa

Kaoru: no fue mía lo lamento

Kenshin & Kaoru: ...jajaja

Después de un rato terminaron de cenar Kenshin era un gran cocinero pero ahora el había salido de la casa, decía que tenia algo que hacer y que llegaba a media noche. Kaoru decidió esperarlo ahora estaba lavando los platos cuando repentinamente varias imágenes vinieron a su mente se encontraba con una anciana, no recordaba muy bien lo que decía pero lo único que comprendió era que estaba en Tokyo buscando a una persona...cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos estaba en su cama y a su lado estaba Kenshin preocupado

Kenshin: ya despertaste...

Kaoru: si...lo lamento mucho pero comenze a recordar varias cosas

Kenshin: si no te preocupes...(Kaoru observo a Kenshin y pudo ver que tenia varias heridas en el cuerpo)

Kaoru: Himura-kun que te paso? (dice parándose y poniéndose a su lado)

Kenshin: no es nada...de verdad auch! (con un movimiento brusco su ropa lastimo una herida que tenia)

Kaoru como pudo encontró el botiquín y ahora se encontraba curando a Kenshin

Kenshin: de verdad no es necesario Kaoru-dono

Kaoru: no Himura-kun déjeme ayudarlo no es la gran cosa (dice cortando la venda)

Kenshin: claro que lo es (dice volteándose poniéndose frente a Kaoru) de verdad muchisimas gracias (dice dándole una sonrisa muy tierna)

Kaoru se sonrojo totalmente

Kaoru: de nada Himura-kun

Después de esa pequeña escena Kaoru se quedo dormida el cuarto era muy grande fue por eso que si cupieron ambas camas, aunque la de Kaoru eran 2 colchones uno encima del otro era muy cómoda por eso se quedo dormida rápidamente mientras Kenshin la veía dormir

Kenshin: hacía mucho que no tenia compañía

Voz: es muy bonita cierto?

Kenshin: eres tu otra ves...te dije que dejes mi mente

Voz: como quieres que lo haga si soy tu otro yo?

Kenshin: esta bien solo déjame

Voz: si no la dejas no podrá sanarte esa herida

Kenshin se quedo meditando un rato

Kenshin: si...pero al final no creo que quiera quedarse con un asesino como yo...

Al día siguiente Kaoru se despertó había dormido muy a gusto y tranquilamente pero al voltear a ver a Kenshin no lo encontró. Camino a la cocina y encontró un plato con comida servida y al lado una nota, era de Kenshin. Había sucedido un imprevisto y tuvo que salir nuevamente pero le había dejado la comida a Kaoru. En la nota también decía que Yahiko vendría por ella más tarde. Kaoru desayuno y limpio la cocina al terminar se puso a limpiar el cuarto pero entonces tocan a la puerta y Kaoru va a abrir.

Yahiko: ohaiyo gosaimasu! (dice saludando a Kaoru desde la puerta)

Kaoru: Yahiko-kun, ohaiyo...eto...

Yahiko: cierto, ella es Hibiky Tsubame

Tsubame: mucho gusto

Kaoru: ah el gusto es mió mi nombre es Kaoru

Después de esta pequeña presentación los 3 salieron en dirección a la clínica Onugi. Durante todo el camino Yahiko se la paso presumiendo de cómo había ayudado a Kenshin la otra noche

Tsubame: aaa por eso fuiste por mi tarde verdad? Si como no que excusa tan tonta por eso no te creo nada mejor vamonos Kaoru -chan no es bueno confiar en los hombres (dice mientras jala un poco a Kaoru)

Yahiko las trató de seguir pero estava en el paso peatonal y no se dio cuenta de que los coches pasaban cuando lo noto tuvo que regresar al lado contrario de ellas

Yahiko: Tsubame! No se atrevan a irse, me oyerón!

Tsubame: si claro lo que tu digas, vamonos Kaoru-chan

Kaoru: demo...Yahiko-kun

Tsubame: jeje tranquila nos alcanzara es muy testarudo

Kaoru: ya veo...le gusta mucho Yahiko-kun verdad Tsubame-san?

Tsubame: (un ligero rubor en sus mejillas) bueno si, somo novios desde que salimos de la preparatoria

Kaoru: ya veo...lo de la otra noche, lo siento Yahiko-kun se retraso porque estaba ayudando a Himura-kun y el me ayudaba a mi

Tsubame: si eso lo se, Himura-kun me llamo para avisarme pero cuando salí a esperar a Yahiko lo vi coqueteando con mi vecina de 15 años ¬¬

Kaoru: ...jeje...jajaja gomenasai...es muy gracioso

Tsubame: jeje tienes razón ah mira ya hemos llegado

Al entrar pudieron ver como Megumi se encontraba atendiendo a varios pacientes y por la puerta venían entrando mas y mas. Kaoru y Tsubame la ayudaron y terminaron más rápido

Megumi: solo tome este medicamento y estará mejor señor Uzachi

Uzachi: muchas gracias doctora, sayonara (despidiensode y cerrando la puerta)

Megumi: uff! Ese a sido el último paciente muchas gracias chicas, llegaron a tiempo

Kaoru: no hay de que, yo venia a eso Megumi-san n.n

Tsubame: la verdad yo no ayude mucho Kaoru-chan hizo todo el trabajo jeje bueno tengo que irme al trabajo si Yahiko viene le dicen que lo veo allá ja ne!

Kaoru: "se ve que esos 2 se quieren mucho"

Megumi: ne Kaoru-chan traías la misma ropa ayer?

Kaoru: me temo que si, no recuerdo exactamente pero creo que traía mi equipaje y después de ello...

Megumi: ya veo...mira yo tengo alguna ropa que ya no uso antes de que te vallas me recuerdas y te la doy, de acuerdo? Será como tu paga de este día pero después si te pagare bien

Kaoru: arigato pero no es necesario

Megumi: nada de peros, de ahora en adelante trabajaremos juntas n.nKaoru: hai arigato gosaimasu Después de un día atareado, Kaoru se puso en marcha de regreso al departamento de Kenshin.Llego al parque frente a los departamentos y vio como un padre jugaba con sus hijos y una madre correteándolos por la hora. Kaoru entro al edificio y llego al departamento pero...

Kaoru: 0.o es cierto no tengo llave del departamento bueno no me queda más opción que esperar a que llegue Himura-kun

Dieron las 8:30 y Kenshin no llegaba las 10, las10:30. Kaoru estaba realmente aburrida hasta que oyó unos pasos cerca era Kenshin

Kaoru: a Himura-kun, al fin llega

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono? Que esta haciendo aquí afuera, por que no esta adentro?

Kaoru: bueno lo que pasa es que no tengo llave jeje n.nU

Kenshin: es cierto, lo siento mucho (abre la puerta) lleva esperando mucho? De verdad lo lamento

Kaoru: jeje no importa

Kenshin seguía disculpándose constantemente y para enmendar su "error" preparo una deliciosa cena. Durante la cena Kaoru le contó a Kenshin todo lo que había echo y el la escuchaba atentamente. Comenzaron a platicar de cosas sin sentido pero ambos estaban muy relajados. Después de la cena se pusieron a ver la televisión y para mala suerte de Kaoru solo habían películas de terror. Kenshin estaba pendiente a la película pero se volteo para ver a Kaoru y vio como estaba aferrada al sillón y abrazando fuertemente a un cojín. Al terminar la película Kaoru limpio rápidamente la cocina, Kenshin se estaba bañando así que al terminar Kaoru se cambio de ropa por la pijama era un pequeño vestido de tirantes un poco corto pero aun así cómodo .Kenshin entro al cuarto con un short, era verano así que la noche estaba muy calida ambos se sonrojaron por las vestimentas del otro y después de las buenas noches Kenshin apago la luz por un rato todo estuvo tranquilo pero Kenshin sintió algo en su cama y cuando prendió la luz vio a Kaoru sentada en una esquina de su cama

Kenshin: sucede algo Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru: no...bueno si es que...estoy un poco asustada

Kenshin: fue por la película? Jeje

Kaoru: no se burle...desde pequeña no me han gustado esas películas ya que una vez me asustaron mucho

Kenshin: gomenasai

Kaoru: ...puedo dormir con usted? De verdad tengo mucho miedo...(dice bajando la cabeza)

Kenshin estaba fascinado con esto, una chica tan hermosa como ella le pedía dormir a su lado...pensándolo bien no era tan bueno el lado rebelde de Kenshin saldría y...

Kenshin: por que no mejor juntamos las camas? "prefiero protegerla de mi mismo por más que lo desee"

Kaoru: hai arigato gosaimasu

Kenshin movió fácilmente la cama de Kaoru hasta juntarla a la suya, estaban de la misma altura

Kenshin: listo ahora si a dormir por la mañana iremos con un cerrajero y la acompañare con Megumi

Kaoru: de acuerdo

Kenshin apago nuevamente la luz, por alguna razón estaba intranquilo le hubiera fascinado dormir al lado de Kaoru pero ni el mismo sabía de lo que sería capaz de hacer repentinamente sintió como Kaoru tomaba su mano y la apretaba fuertemente, el hizo lo mismo y así volvió a dormir con esa tranquilidad de tener a Kaoru a su lado.

A la mañana Kaoru se despertó y vio que Kenshin no estaba, escucho unos ruidos en el baño y como Kenshin salía de este.

Kenshin: ah Ohayo Kaoru-dono

Kaoru: Ohayo gosaimasu (dice Kaoru tallándose un poco el ojo)

Kenshin: si gusta esperar un poco tendré preparado el desayuno, puede tomar un baño si así lo desea

Kaoru: mejor quisiera ir al parque de enfrente a correr, me gustaría mucho comenzar el día así

Kenshin: como guste, pero esta vez dejare abierta la puerta n.n

Kaoru se cambio, al parecer Megumi había pensado en todo, tenía un pants y una pequeña chamarra así que después Kaoru salió a caminar un rato. En el paisaje vio como los pájaros comenzaban a volar de los árboles y vio también como 2 niños jugaban un niño y una niña para ser exactos al verlos Kaoru recordó algo de nuevo. En la imagen, había una casa una niña lloraba esa era ella y un niño se acerco y la abrazo. Kaoru no pudo ver el rostro del niño pero dedujo que era algún familiar suyo. Inmediatamente Kaoru regreso al departamento ya que se estaba sintiendo un poco mal, el recordar cosas le quitaba mucha energía y la dejaba agotada. Al llegar se dirigió al baño, penso que una ducha caliente la reanimaría, así fue pero muy poco. Al salir del baño fue a la cocina y vio como Kenshin se encontraba peleándose con unos huevos les hablaba y los regañaba.

Kaoru: valla, no sabía que esta técnica ayudara a hacer los platillos tan deliciosos que hace, Himura-kun n.n

Kenshin: oro! Este…jejeje n/nU…bueno yo-

Kenshin paro un poco para observar a su pequeña inquilina, llevaba una falda corta unas sandalias y una blusa con un poco de escote, el pelo aún suelto y mojado. Al verla así, Kenshin exploto dentro de su ser.

Kenshin: "no sabía que fuera tan hermosa…no, no puedo fijarme en ella no quiero lastimarla pero aun así se ve muy bella"

Kaoru: Himura-kun?…Himura-Kun el huevo se quema!

Kenshin reacciono de inmediato y pudo mover la caserola a tiempo salvando el desayuno. Después de desayunar Kenshin y Kaoru fueron a un cerrajero para darle una llave a Kaoru y de ahí se pasaron a la clinica Onugi.

Kenshin: Konichiwa Megumi-san

Megumi: Kenshin, Kaoru-chan konichiwa pasen

Kenshin: bueno realmente yo tengo que dejarlas señoritas, tengo que ir al trabajo Kaoru-dono yo vendre por usted para que regresemos juntos y pasemos a algunas tiendas a comprarle algo de ropa

Kaoru: hai, domo arigato Himura-kun n.n

Kenshin: "me encanta su sonrisa angelical" sayonara! (se va)

Megumi: muy bien Kaoru, hoy tendremos pocos pacientes así que te pedire que esta vez solamente intervengas si te pido que lo hagas, tomara un poco de tiempo para que los pacientes se acostumbren a que los atiendas

Kaoru: de acuerdo, cuente conmigo

Llegaron varios pacientes a la clinica esa tarde. Pronto se terminaron las medicinas y las vendas así que kaoru y Megumi fueron a comprar algunas.

Megumi: no puedo creerlo, el otro día se terminaron y no lo había notado

Kaoru: bueno, así ya no tendra que salir más tarde a comprarlos

Megumi: tienes razon vallamos

Fueron a una pequeña farmacia que estaba cerca de ahí, tomaron las cosas y se formaron en la fila.

Megumi: valla creo que regresando no podremos atender a nadie más

Kaoru: tiene razon se esta oscureciendo

Megumi: bueno apuremos para terminar rápido ne Kaoru-chan?

Kaoru: hai Megumi –san n.n

: acaso habre oido bien? Pero si esa es la voz de Kaoru

Kaoru: 0.o lo conozco?

Megumi: pero si es el inspector Seto, como ah estado inspector vallamos a platicar (lo jala) Kaoru-chan onegai quedate en la fila y pide las medicinas

Kaoru: hai Megumi-san

Megumi se lleva al inspector fuera de la tienda

Megumi: Seto-kun, usted conoce a Kaoru?

Seto: claro que si, por que?

Megumi: vera lo que pasa es que llego hace varias semanas y un amigo la encontro, al parecer tiene amnesia temporal

Seto: "eso explica por que el jefe no recivio su llamada" bueno esta bien, puedo hacer algo para ayudarla?

Megumi: por el momento no, ella esta progresando muy rápidamente ya que poco a poco recuerda cosas de su pasado

Seto: eso esta muy bien, si necesita algo sabe donde encontrarme

Megumi: hai arigato "kenshin!" espera una pregunta…si conocio a Kaoru…como es su forma de ser? Llevando la amnesia no podemos reconocer como es realmente

Seto: vera Kaoru-chan siempre fue una persona gentil, se preocupa mucho por los demás y si alguna vez le hace un favor vera la forma de regresarselo, no importa como n.n

Megumi: eso me alegra. La amnesia no cambio su forma de ser

Kaoru: Megimu-san ya tengo la medicina (apareciando junto con ellos)

Seto: bueno eso quiere decir que me tengo que ir permiso Megumi-san Kaoru-chan (hace una pequeña reverencia y se va)

Después de este pequeño encuentro regresaron a la clinica

Megumi: bueno parece que ya no tenemos pacientes (sentandose en un sillon)

Kaoru: Megumi-san, quien era ese muchacho? (sacando las medicinas y poniendolas en otra caja más grande)

Megumi: "es cierto no lo recuerda…lo mejor sera que sola lo recuerde" es un inspector de Tokyo y lo conozco porque el me dio el permiso para poner mi clinica

Kaoru: ya veo…"esa cara se me hiso muy familiar…"

Kaoru comenzo a recordar como iba caminando una noche, al parecer el día que había llegado pero era diferente, estaba más pequeña y había un hombre a su lado…

Kaoru:…onii….sama…(cae desamayada)

Megumi: ne Kaoru-chan por que no hacemos chocolate calie- Kaoru-chan!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin estaba caminando, se le había echo tarde para pasar por Kaoru pero aun asi cumpliria su promesa la llevaria a comprar ropa

: para que lo niegas? La quieres ver

Kenshin: callate, no me distraigas (mirando el camino, ya casi llegaba)

: y que haras cuando se tenga que ir?

Kenshin paro rápidamente…era cierto el nunca se habia preguntado que pasaria cuando Kaoru se fuera y lo dejara solo de nuevo? Antes de Tomoe y Megumi ninguna mujer le habia agradecido, cocinado para el o hasta pedirle dormir a su lado Kaoru era algo mucho más para el…mucho más

Kenshin abrio la puerta de la clinica y entro al unico cuarto donde vio luz, ahí estaban Megumi y Kaoru acostada en la cama

Kenshin: que sucedió?

Megumi: Kenshin!…Kaoru se desmayo

Kenshin: que! Pero por que? (acercandose, pone su mano en la frente de Kaoru)

Megumi: no lo se…hoy por la tarde fuimos a una farmacia y vimos al inspector Seto

Kenshin: a Seto? Y el que hacia ahí?

Megumi: no lo se pero…al parecer conocia a Kaoru

Kenshin se sorprendio…un policia reconocio a Kaoru? Que tenia ella que ver con esa gente tan desalmada que encarcelaba inocentes para torturarlos y hacerlos confesar algo que no habian realizado

Megumi: Kaoru-chan no lo reconocio lo mejor sera esperar…

Kaoru comenzo a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Kenshin pero…su mirada era diferente notaba furia en ella y sus ojos habian cambiado

Megumi: a Kaoru-chan ya desperto

Kenshin: Kaoru…(reacciona) se encuentra bien?

Kaoru: si lo siento (se sienta) me senti extraña y todo me dio vueltas pero lo demas no lo recuerdo ah Himura-kun que bueno que vino n.n (su cara se ilumino al recordar que Kenshin la llevaria de compras)

Kenshin: "es cierto!" claro que si, quedamos en ir de comprar (le da su mano y la ayuda a pararse) Megumi si ya no necesitas a Kaoru y si ya se siente mejor…

Megumi: por mi adelante, Kaoru-chan mañana te pido que vengas más temprano para que acomodemos bien las medicinas

Kaoru: hai domo arigato Megumi-san (recoje sus cosas y alcansa a Kenshin en la puerta) sayonara!

Megumi: es una buena chica…(toma el telefono y marca)…a Osaka por favor…necesito que vengas, hay un trabajo para ti

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin: lamento haber llegado tan tarde Kaoru-dono

Kaoru: no ahí de que disculparse Himura-kun…pensa que ya no vendria…

Kenshin: claro que no, si hirian aunque fuera de madrugada

Kaoru: n/n

Kenshin: bien vallamos aquí, compraremos pantalones, camisas, calcetines…

Kaoru: si, yo quisiera ir a…(esconde la cara) a alla(apunta a una tienda de lenceria)

Kenshin: 0/0 e-e-este si, yo la espero aquí afuera tome este dinero y valla (le da el dinero a Kaoru)

Después de un rato Kenshin estaba viendo varias tiendas, tenian muchas cosas hacia mucho que no salia de compras Megumi siempre lo hacia por el bueno al llegar Kaoru su vida habia cambiado y al tenerla cerca…bueno, no era algo que lamentara en eso escucho la voz de Kaoru

Kaoru: Himura-kun (llega a su lado) listo n.n

Kenshin: muy bien, ahora si podemos ir a comprar ropa juntos

Kaoru: ah (se sonroja mucho) h-hai

Kenshin: (reacciona a lo que dijo) "maldito no intervengas ahora"

Kenshin y Kaoru entraron a liverpool ("disculpen pero no se me ocurrio nunguna otra tienda) al llegar ahí una señorita se hacerco a ellos y los ayudo, Kaoru escojio varia ropa y entro al probador

Señorita: es muy tierno que acompañe a su novia a comprar ropa

Kenshin: 0/0 mi-mi-mi novia!…"eso estaria muy bien-"

Kaoru salio, llevaba una falda corta y una camiseta con un poco de escote

Kaoru: que tal?

Kenshin: 0/0 yo-yo…oro?

Señorita: se ve muy bien no opina lo mismo? (dirigiendose a Kenshin)

Kenshin: oro? este si

Kaoru: n/n

Después de repetir la misma escena varias veces Kenshin pago y salieron de la tienda

Kaoru: muchas gracias Himura-kun prometo pagarle todo esto

Kenshin: no te preocupes, tengo dinero de sobra (un tanto presumido)

Kaoru: nunca vivio con alguien?

Kenshin: …si…una vez vivi con una mujer pero…ella me dejo

Kaoru:…yo…gomenasai

Kenshin: no importa (ve su reloj) oro ya es muy tarde y aun no cenamos…Kaoru-dono le gustaria comer pizza?

Kaoru: pizza? Que es eso?

Kenshin "es cierto, no recuerda…" venga, vallamos a casa y le explicare

Después de caminar al departamento de Kenshin y que este le explicara que es una pizza pidieron una familiar

Kaoru: pero como se mantiene caliente? (viendo la caja donde estaba la pizza)

Kenshin estaba fascinado, ver a Kaoru tan inocente la hacia ver mucho más hermosa

Kaoru: Himura-kun…Himura-kun?

Kenshin: oro? lo siento jeje n.nU pruebela

A Kaoru le fascino la pizza, claro a quien no le gusta Kenshin vio que estaban pasando buenas peliculas en la television asi que llevaron para alla la comida y se pucieron a ver " Y donde estan las rubias?" al termino de la pelicula, y después de varias atragantadas de ambos a causa de la risa, se fueron a dormir ya que mañana seria un largo dia Kenshin apago la luz, no podia dormir simplemente no se imaginaba que podria hacer que ese inspector la reconociera. Kaoru por otro lado estaba muy avergonzada pero a la vez contenta

Kaoru: "pude pasar un rato con Himura-kun que bueno pero quien sera ese muchacho?…"

Kaoru comenzo a inspeccionar el cuarto, era un cuarto grande con un balcon pero su mirada se fijo en la mano de Kenshin, parecia que este ya estaba dormido ya que no hacia nungun ruido…Kaoru timidamente tomo la mano de Kenshin. Este salio de sus pensamientos y sintio la calida mano de Kaoru sobre la suya y nada más le importo…ni siquiera el sonido del despertador sonando. Kenshin estuvo toda la noche despierto sin pensar en nada pero oyo el despertador, no le imjporto ni se movio pero sintio la mano de Kaoru retirarse Kenshin abrio los ojos, vio como Kaoru apagaba el despertador y entraba al baño, Kenshin vio el despertador aun era temprano pero recordo que Megumi le habia pedido a Kaoru irse temprano. Kenshin se levanto y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y ahí el sonido del telefono lo encontro

Kenshin: mochi mochi…hai ensiguida llego (cuelga) maldicion

Kaoru: algun problema? (entando a la cocina)

Kenshin: no…(ve a Kaoru) para nada…

Kaoru: hum…yo…quiero darle las gracias por todo…Ke-Ke-Kenshin-kun

Kenshin estaba sorprendido Kaoru lo lllamaba por su nombre bueno aun llevaba el kun pero eso no le importo ahora nisiquiera esa junta en su trabajo podria amargarle el dia

Kenshin: no se preocupe, a cierto Kaoru-dono hoy llegare tarde asi que le pido que se lleve sus llaves

Kaoru: hai (ve el reloj) ya tengo que irme sayonara Kenshin-kun…(se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo del apartamento)

Con el simple echo de decirle Kenshin le habia alegrado el dia pero ahora toda la semana Kenshin desayuno se baño y salio del departamento, paso a un taller y de ahí recojio un auto color rojo y se fue rumbo al centro de Tokyo. Estaba muy contento, ni siquiera esa odiosa voz de su cabeza lo molestava. Llego a un edificio grande de 10 pisos, estaciono el coche y fue rumvo al ascensor al llegar ahí fue al 9º piso y recivio una buena bienvenida

: buenos dias Himura-kun, bienvenido

Kenshin: buenos dias Ozumi, me esperan?

Ozumi: si señor, al salir de la junta lo esperare con su café en su oficina

Kenshin: hai, domo arigato Ozumi

Ozumi era la secretaria de Kenshin, tenía una buena relacion con ella y en unos meses se casaria. Kenshin entro a un enorme salon donde estaba una enorme mesa y varios ascientos, todos vacios y al final de la habitacion habia un hombre alto y robusto.

: Llegas tarde (dice tomando un sorvido de una copa frente a el)

Kenshin: gomenasai, por que me queria ver tan temprano Hiko-sensei?

Hiko: jah yo te puedo hablar a la hora que queria, eres mi empleado y desgraciadamente mi hijo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kaoru estaba acomodando las medicinas en la gran caja mientras Megumi trabajaba en una libreta con cuentas

Megimu: Kaoru-chan, como te fue ayer con Kenshin?

Kaoru: b-b-bien comprasmos mucha ropa n/n

Megumi: eso es mejor sino me veria obligada a golpear a ese Kenshin

Kaoru: 0.0

Megumi. Es cierto, hoy vendran Yahiko y Tsubame-chan como hoy tienen el día libre Yahiko vendra a enseñar sus "talentos" que tiene en el Kenjutsu

Kaoru al oir esa palabra vio un gran dojo, al abrir la puerta un hombre se batia en duelo con un pequeño niño despues de un rato su precencia fue notada y fue obligada a salir de su escondite al parecer aquel hombre le hablaba y ponia una shinai en sus manos y ella despreocupada combatio con aquel niño

Megumi: KAORU-CHAN!

Kaoru: aaaaaahhhh! Que sucede!

Megumi: en que pensabas, llevo rato llamandote

Kaoru: atashi…gomen…es que-

: ERES INSOPORTABLE!

Tsubame habia explotado al mismo tiempo en el que entraba a la clinica cerrando la puerta tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en su cara y corrio a refugiarse tras Kaoru. La puerta se abrio Yahiko entro con un gran moreton y una shinai en su mano bajo las escaleras brincando

Yahiko: Kaoru haste a un lado, Tsubame tenemos que hablar

Tsubame: no tenemos nada que hablar, eres un cretino

Kaoru: que que esta pasando?

Yahiko: no te importa, ahora vete

Tsubame se aferro más a Kaoru y Yahiko les apuntaba Kaoru no movio ni un solo dedo. Yahiko se impaciento y se dejo ir sobre Kaoru Tsubame se alejo rápidamente Kaoru estab apunto de hacerlo pero al ver la shinai tan cerca la tomo con sus manos arrebatandosela a Yahiko para después darle un golpe en la costilla

Megumi: K-K-Kaoru-chan!

Tsubame: wuau kaoru no sabia que tambien sabias Kenjutsu

Kaoru: ni yo lo sabia…Yahiko-kun gomenasai (dice ayudandolo a pararse)

Yahiko: ese fue un buen golpe, Kaoru donde aprendiste?

Kaour: por ahora no estoy segura pero…creo que mi padre me enseño a mi y a mi onii-sama

Megumi: valla recordamos algo cada dia

Kaoru: bueno pero…porque peleaban?

Tsubame: porque Yahiko es insoportable

Yahiko: yaaa de verdad lo siento

Kaoru: que paso?

Tsubeme: hoy es mi cumpleaños…

Kaoru: de verdad? Felicidades de haber sabido antes

Megumi: lo tengo, y el muy idiota lo olvido

Tsubame: u.uU hai

Yahiko: aaa lo olvide, solamente fue una vez, ya perdoname

Kaoru: lo tengo, por que no le hacemos una fiesta a Tsubame-san? Asi Yahiko-kun podra reinvidicarse n.n

Yahiko: me parece una buena idea

Megumi: si, podemos hacer la fiesta y festejaremos desde temprano

Tsubame: esta bien, solamente porque Kaoru lo dijo

Yahiko: ToT me detesta

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

Kenshin salia de su junta con su padre, Hiko Seuijiro no era realmente su padre sino que lo habia salvado y Kenshin lo apreciaba como a uno, al llegar a su oficina vio su café preparado y unos cuantos archivos sobre su escritorio. Kenshin trabajaba en finanzas, no era un gran trabajo pero al menos atraia una buena cantidad de dinero. Al firmar los papeles Kenshin vio un sobre negro. Lo sabia, estuvo bien haberle avisado a Kaoru desde antes que llegaria tarde ni modo

Kenshin: sera un largo dia

La tarde paso rápida pero el anochecer llego muy lento y porfin era la hora de cerrar

Megumi: domo Kaoru-chan n.n hoy es tu primer pago

Kaoru: no, no es necesario

Megumi: claro que si (toma un sobre) eres una gran enfermera n.n

Kaoru: a-arigato gozaimasu n/n (toma el sobre) lo mejor sera que me valla, nos veremos mañana

Magumi: hai cuidate, mañana puedes llegar a las 12, adelantaste el trabajo

Kaoru: arigato, sayonara

Kaoru salio de la clinica hiba caminando muy contenta y regreso al pequeño parque ese ambiente tan ameno le resultaba muy agradable. Pronto se hizo más noche, prefirio entrar y hace la cena para Kenshin de seguro cuando llegara tendria hambre…¿qué hacia todas las noches? No lo sabia aun, lo mejor sera no molestarlo. Kaoru termino de preparar la cena y comio al terminar dejo un plato servido y se dispuso a ir al cuarto de la television. Dieron las 12 de la noche y ella habia caido rendida, se oyo como la puerta era abierta ella se desperto y fue a la cocina ahí estaba Kenshin pero algo no estab bien…venia sangrando

Kenshin: oro Kaoru-dono tadaima n.nx

Kaoru: Kenshin-kun que fue lo que le paso?

Kenshin: oro este…jeje siempre pasa lo mismo que descuidado soy n.nU

Kaoru fue por la caja de medicina y antes de que Kenshin pudiera decir algo, ya estaba en el cuarto y Kaoru lo curaba

Kenshin: no es necesario que haga esto, de verdad estoy bien auch

Kaour: ya ve? Ni siquiera soporta que le ponga la venda, listo termine n.n

Kenshin: arigato Kaoru-dono

Kaoru fue por la cena de Kenshin y le ayudo a tomarla, pronto ambos se durmieron. Este ves Kaoru no tomo su mano, ya que se encontraba herida tambien. La mañana llego y se despertaron a las 10

Kenshin: humm…(abre los ojos) auch, maldito Hiko, esta me las pagara (voltea y ve a Kaoru sentada dormida) Kaoru…Kaoru-dono despierte

Kaoru: mmm…(hablando dormida) Kenshin-kun…Kenshin atashiwa…

Kenshin escuchaba atentamente al parecer Kaoru hablaba de un sueño, o al menos eso parecia un gran sueño para el

Kaoru: atashiwa gas-(suena el despertador) hummm…Kenshin-kun ohaiyo n.n

Kenshin: ohiyo Kaoru-dono "maldito despertador inutil" ya es muy tarde creo que Megumi se enojara con usted

Kaoru: no (se para) hoy tengo que ir hasta las 12, y usted?

Kenshin: no, sabian que llegaria tarde

Kaoru: ok…es cierto ayer fue el cumpleaños de Tsubame-san

Kenshin: es cierto, de seguro Yahiko lo olvido de nuevo

Kaoru: hai n.nU por eso decidimos organizarle una fiesta, Megumi-san nos dejara hacerla en la clinica

Kenshin: eso esta muy bien, y nosotros con que ayudaremos?

Kaoru: "nosotros! Oh Kenshin n/n" con el pastel, Megumi-san me lo encargo mucho cree que no se cocinar ¬¬

Kenshin: jajaja pues yo opino que usted cocina delicioso n.n

Kaoru: o/o eto…lo mejor sera levantarnos

Kenshin y Kaoru se levantaron y fueron a comprar las cosas para el pastal, lo harían mañana en la mañana para que estuviera listo por la tarde. Regresaron al departamento y aun les quedaban 2 horas

Kaoru: uff que bueno que encontramos todo n.n

Knehsin: si tiene razon bueno…y ahora que le gustaria hacer? Ya se por que no le doy un tour por Tokyo?

Kaoru: de verdad! Si, vamos solamente me areglare arigato (llega y le da a Kenshin unn pequeño beso en la mejilla y corre al cuarto donde agarra ropa y entra al baño)

Kenshin:0/0 "me ah besado…de nuevo"

: ya ves, tienes más suerte de la que pensabas

Kenshin: no, solamente fue en agradecimiento pero aun asi lo agradezco mucho n/nx

: eres muy simple si yo estuviera afuera ya le habria…(censurado o/o)

Kenshin: ¬/¬ es por eso que nunca saldras, por su seguridad, bueno lo mejor sera areglrarme (se dirije al cuarto)

Mientras Kenshin entraba a otro baño con Kaoru

Kaoru: "pasare más tiempo con Kenshin que alegria n/n…espera…Kaoru que fue lo que hiciste lo besaste! 0/0 no como puede hacer algo así ahora con que cara saldre…pero bueno fue un insignificante beso, de seguro solamente penso que era en agradecimiento si eso era en agradecimiento n/n" (termina de bañarse y sale de la regadera) …o no?

Ambos salieron del baño, Kaoru ya estaba cambiada mientras Kenshin solamente había salido con su pantalon. No sabian que hacer, no podian verse por vergüenza Kenshin decidio actuar y camino hacia ella pero su pie se atoro con la toalla que llevaba en su mano haciendolo caer. Después de este pequeño incidente se rieron y salieron del departamento, claro después de que Kenshin se puso una camiseta. Primero fueron en coche al centro y de ahí bajaron a caminar. Kaoru veia todo atenta y distraidamente mientras que Kenshin tenia un ojo sobre ella y otro sobre los tantos millones de hombres que babiaban al ver pasar a Kaoru. Pararon a tomar un té mientras que platicaban de la mejor forma de hacer el pastel.

Kenshin: lo mejor es adornarlo solamente

Kaoru: no, es mejor ponerle el betún

Kenshin: vamos Kaoru-dono yo se más de esto, fui panadero

Kaoru: a si? El señor esta presumiendo frente a mi que le parece una apuesta? Ambos hacemos un pastel diferente y los chicos seran lo jueces

Kenshin: de acuerdo pero el perdedor hara lo que le diga el ganador (ofreciendole su mano para cerrar el trato)

Kaoru: de acuerdo Kenshin-kun (toma su mano) que gane el mejor

Kenshin: no te preocupes asi lo hare (mirandola desafiante)

Kaoru: y que tal esta su pastel? (pidieron un pedazo de pastel)

Kenshin: oro aun no lo pruebo

Kaoru: a ver (toma un pedazo y se lo da a Kenshin y después come un trozo ella) wuau esta riquizimo

Kenshin: no, le falta levadura y más relleno

Kaoru: a si? (toma el pedazo de pastel y se lo embarra a Kenshin)

Kenshin: oooorrrrrrrooooo! Trampoza (limpiandose con la servilleta)

Kaoru: jajaja con criticas como esa no podra ganarme

Kenshin: a si? (toma una dona y pone unos billetes en la mesa)

Kaoru: Kenshin-kun que piensa hacer con eso? (se para) mire la hora, tengo que irme (se para y se dirige a la puerta)

Kenshin: aaa no, no escapara

Kaoru salio corriendo del café siendo perseguida por Kenshin quien llevaba una dona de chocolate en la mano. Kaoru se cansó y decidio parar a descansar volteó y no vio a Kenshin pero al voltar nuevamente se encontro frente a frente a Kenshin y sin darse cuenta lo había besado nuevamente en la mejilla, este no le dio importancia y le embarro la dona en la cara

Kaoru: no se vale, pare a descansar

Kenshin: ya estamos a mano jajaja (saca una servilleta) tenga (se la da a kaoru)

Kaoru: Kenshin-kun que trampozo es ToT

Subieron al coche de Kenshin y Kaoru se dedico a resongar todo el camino. Kenshin solamente se reia ver a Kaoru enfadado por algo insignificante la hacia ver muy bella. Cuando llegaron a la clinica Kaoru se indigno y se limito a no hablarle más a Kenshin.

Megumi: Kaoru-chan, Kenshin bienvenidos Kaoru-chan disculpa que te moleste pero (señala a un niño) necesito que me ayudes, su madre sera trasladada al hospital y este pequeño no puede ir nececito que lo cuides por mi

Kaoru: claro que si (llega con el pequeño) konichiwa n.n

Niño: …konichiwa…(muy triste)

Kaoru: como te llamas pequeño? (dice acariciandole la cabeza)

Niño:…Kojyu

Kaoru: que bonito nombre Kojyu

Kojyu: donde esta mi madre…le van a hacer algo? (con lagrimas en su rostro)

Kaoru: tranquilo, la van a curar para que este contigo (abraza al niño) te prometo que va a estar bien, confia en mi

Kojyu: hai…domo (abraza a kaoru)

Megumi: que escena tan tierna, Kaoru-chan te ves bien con ese niño

Kenshin: (un poco…molesto?) y hasta cuando tendra que cuidar a ese niño?

Kaoru: el tiempo que quieras megumi-san yo te lo cuido Kojyu quieres jugar conmigo?

Kojyu: hai! (tomadola de la mano)

Kenshin: ""#$ mocoso ¬¬" bueno Kaoru-dono, Megumi nos vemos luego

Kaoru: (le saca la lengua cosa que Kojyu imita)

Megumi: valla Ken mparece que se enojaron, que le hiciste?

Kenshin: no lo se ToTx

Kaoru: hum (voltea la cara indignada)

Después de esta escena un tanto extraña Kenshin se va a trabajar y Kaoru tuvo que salir y llevar a Kojyu de paseo para que se olvidara de un rato. Al salir Kenshin los ve y decide llamar a su trabajó excuzandose que no ira por estar enfermo. Si, enfermo de envidia de un pobre niño de 10 años. En su lugar Kenshin los sigue cijilosamente.

Kaoru: y a donde queres ir Kojyu-kun? (el niño brincaba de alegría y se acerca y toma la mano de Kaoru)

Kojyu: no lo se…ya se, vamos por un helado non

Kaoru: hai! (dice sonriendo grandemente)

Kojyu se para frente a Kaoru y la mira muy serio y detenidamente a la cara.

Kaoru: qu-que pasa?

Kojyu: Kaoru-san tiene una cara muy bonita n.n

Kaoru: a arigato n/n "me gustaria que Kenshin me dijera eso…ahí no ya lo tutie!"

Kenshin: "que se cree ese mocoso de mierda…

Voz: solo tu puedes decirle eso, verdad?

Kenshin: claro que si solo yo puedo

Voz: lo ves, la queremos solo para nosotros

Kenshin: si…no, no esta bien no me molestes más!"

Kaoru y Kojyu, seguidos por Kenshin, llegaron a una neveria y tomaron su helado. Después de eso fueron al parque y al terminar de jugar se sentaron.

Kojyu: Kaoru-san, usted esta enamorada?

Kaoru: po-por que me preguntas eso? 0/0

Kojyu: por que…es por lo mismol que a mi madre la hospitalizaron…(bajando la cara)

Kaoru: por que lo dices Kojyu-kun?

Kojyu: mi padre…tuvo que salir de la cuidad por un trabajo hace varios meses…a mi madre varios meses después le dijeron que el había muerto en un accidente pero ella decia estar segura de que el estaba vivo y todos los días lo esperaba…mi madre esta muriendo por eso ya perdio la esperanza

Kaoru: no, claro que no Kojyu-kun (lo abraza) verás que tu madre saldra de todo esto y pronto regresaran a casa te lo prometo

Kojyu: hai…arigato…

Por otro lado Kenshin se sentia de lo peor, el pobre chico sufriendo por su padre…y que tal si fue un trabajo del Battousai? No lo sabía ni lo sabría nunca. El estar sumido en sus pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de Kaoru.

Kaoru: bueno lo mejor será regresar (dice parandose)

Kojyu:Kaoru-san…quien era ese muchacho con el cual llego a la clinica?

Kaoru: eto…/…el, el es un amigo mio, al cual quiero mucho n/n

Kojyu: ya veo…pero creo que es más que su amigo, o me equivoco?

Kenshin tenía las orejas totalmente abiertas, estaban hablando de el de eso estava seguro pero…solamente un amigo? Así es como lo ve Kaoru?

Kaoru: bueno…algo hay de eso…mejor vamonos se hace de noche (extiende su mano a Kojyu y este la toma)

Kojyu: hai (comienzan a correr)

Kenshin: …Kaoru…mejor me voy

Kenshin regreso a la clinica siguiendolos de cerca y al verlos entrar finalmente a la clinica fue a su cocho y se fue de ahí, en el camino paso a su departamento y tomó una mochila. Regreso a su coche y llego hasta el otro lado de la ciudad paro el coche y se cambio de ropa poniendose su mascara. Kaoru por otro lado ya estaba saliendo de la clinica, Kojyu se quedaria con megumi ya que mañana sabrían de la condicion de su madre. Kaoru se despidio y llego rapidamente al departamento, la lluvia la alcanzó. Kenshin llegaría tarde otra ves, lo supusó esta vez no ceno, se sentía un poco mla aspi que mejor fue a darse un baño de agua caliente.

Kaoru: cuando llegue Kenshin-kun **atchu **lo mejor será **atchu** prepararle la cena **atchu**

Kenshin subio a su coche esta ves solamente tenía una herida en el brazo menos mal así no preocuparia a Kaoru pero tampoco lo curaria. Kenshin condujo rápidamnete a su hogar, ya que la policia se acercava a la escena. Kenshin llego al departamento, se quito la mascara y se puso una chamarra al llegar no encontro la cena y no veia a Kaoru por nungun lado

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono? (llega al cuarto) esta aquí? (llega a la puerta del baño y la abre) Kaoru!

Kaoru se encontraba desmayada en el piso del baño con el cuerpo mojado y unoa toalla enredada en su cerpo. Kenshin rápidamente la puso en la cama y la arropo con varias cobijas al tomar su temperatura la tenía muy alta corrío por una toalla y la sumerjio en agua caliente al llegar se la puso en la frente y kaoru abrio un poco los ojos

Kaoru: qu-que pasa?

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono…se encuentra bien?

Kaoru: humm…Kenshin-kun no ah de tardar, lo mejor sera preparar su cena

Kaoru estaba delirando un poco por la fiebre

Kaoru: a Yahiko-kun (hablandole a Kenshin) donde esta Kenshin-kun?

Kenshin: oro?…eto aun no llega Kaoru-ch-chan

Kaoru: humm…Kenshin-kun atashi…(se duerme lentamente)

Kenshin se preocupo por un momento la fiebre de kaoru parecía no bajar y su cuerpo estaba muy caliente, ya era muy tarde, lo mejor sería esperar a mañana para ver como despertará así que por esta ves Kaoru durmió en la cama y Kenshin durmió sentado a su lado velando su sueño. A la mañana siguiente la fiebre comenzó a bajar y kaoru ya había despertado

Kaoru: …me duele la cabeza…que hago aquí? (trata de sentarse pero notá que llevaba una toalla) ah pero que paso?

Kenshin: (entrando con una sopa caliente) Kaoru-dono como se encuentra?

Kaoru: bien pero…no entiendo lo último que recuerdo es haber llegado a bañarme y cuando sali desperte aquí, así

Kenshin: verá, cuando llege por la noche la encontre tirada en el baño con la toalla encima así que la traje a la cama que sucedío ayer por la noche?

Kaoru: esuqe…al regresar de la clinica comenzo a llover fuertemente y pues…creo que me **atchu** enferme n/n

Kenshin estaba aliviado, había pensado que algo pero le había sucedido bueno en fien solo fue una pequeña gripiya

Kenshin: bueno para eso le eh traido esta sopa caliente y un poco de ropa, vistase y coma la sopa en un momento vuelvo (se da la vuelta y se va)

Kaoru: arigato Kenshin…

Kenshin estaba al telefono, hablaba a su trabajo hablando directamente con Hiko, su jefe y excusandose Hiko comenzó a gritarle, que no era un buen trabajador, un mal ejemplo, por ser el hijo y bla bla bla Kenshin colgó el telefono si lo despedían sería mejor para el. Ahora maracaba a la clínica Onugi.

Megumi: mochi mochi (hablando por el telefono)

Kenshin: soy yo

Megumi: ken! Como estas? Oye Kaoru sigue ahí? Por que ya se hizo tarde y-

Kenshin: lo que pasa esque amanecío enferma, ayer paso todo el trayecto en lluvia

Megumi: ah eso esta muy mal…hoy sería la fiesta de Tsubame-chan

Kenshin: lo se, por que no mejor la hacemos aca? Digo, no es un gran salon pero cabemos todos y son bienvenidos

Megumi: es una gran idea Kenshin llegaremos a las 2, encargate del pastel onegai! (cuelga)

Kenshin: listo asunto arreglado (va a la puerta del cuarto) Kaoru-dono puede pasar?

Desde el interior se escucho la voz de Kaoru admitiendolo y Kenshin entró al cuarto Kaoru ya se había cambiadoy se estava terminando la sopa

Kaoru: Kenshin-kun esta sopa esta riquisima

Kenshin: que bueno que le gustó y como sigue Kaoru-dono? (sentandose a su lado)

Kaoru: mejor, muchas gracias (un poco roja por la fiebre)

Kenshin: recuerda que hoy es la fiesta de Tsubame?

Kaoru: es cierto, lo había olvidado el pastel tengo que prepararlo (se para rápidamente pero se mareo y cayo en la cama en los brazos de Kenshin)

Kenshin: los invitados llegaran a las 2, yo haré el pastel y decoraré el departamento (ayudando a Kaoru a sentarse)

Kaoru: y yo?

Kenshin: usted solamente se encargara de mejorar y sentirse mejor

Kaoru: pero-

Kenshin: nada de peros señorita, se quedara aquí hasta que mejore (se pára) con su permiso ire a arreglar todo (sale del cuarto)

Kaoru: no es justo (comienza a marearse levemente) supongo que lo mejor es que…dormir suena bien (cae rendida a la cama)

Kenshin observó a Kaoru dormir y hasta estar seguro de que todo estaba bien salío del cuarto dejandolo abierto para que entrara un poco de aire y para poder llegar rápido si era necesarío. Kenshin comenzó a preparar la masa para el pastel cuando recivio una llamada a su celular.

Kenshin: mochi mochi

: hey! Que onda!

Kenshin: Sano? Como estas? Que bueno que me llamas

Sanosuke: jeje si me enteré de que ahí fiesta hoy y quiero comer

Kenshin: …"el no necesita pretexto para comer"

Sanosuke: oe…ya me dijeron por ahí que tienes una nueva compañera

Kenshin: así es su nombre es Kaoru…por algúna razón la banda de Shishio estava tras ella

Sanosuke: lo se Megumi me lo contó, así que amnesia temporal eh? Pobrecilla cuando recupere la memoria no querra recordar tu horrenda cara

Kenshin: jaja que gracioso oh tengo que irme el pastel tiene que estar listo

Sanosuke: espera aún no termino de-

Kenshin: pero yo si, nos vemos luego (cuelga)

Sanosuke: aaah maldito Kenshin no me dijo a donde ir por mi comida ToT

: señor, su junta esta por comenzar

Sanosuke: gracias Rumi…cuando salga espero visitas hazme favor de hacerla pasar y trata de ponerla lo más comodó posible

Rumi: hai, como ordene

Kenshin corría de aquí para alla de un lado poniendo cinta, checando el pastel y viendo a Kaoru quien ya había despertado y Kenshin la había obligado a ver la television sin hacer nada

Kaoru: Kenshin-kun si gusta puedo ayudarle

Kenshin: no es necesario Kaoru-dono, de verdad lo mejor será que tomé un baño para que dezcanse mejor los invitados no tardan en llegar

Kaoru: bueno…pero si necesita algo solo aviseme n/n (aun con un poco de fiebre)

Después de un rato todo estaba listo Kaoru y Kenshin ya se habían arreglado para la fista y ahora esperaban a los invitados

Kaoru: ah es cierto que pasará con nuestra apuesta?

Kenshin: bueno…supongo que yo gané n.nx

Kaoru: que? Eso no es justo, no me dejaste hacer nada

Kenshin: ni modo Kaoru-dono mañana hará todo lo que yo diga

Kaoru: ToT no es justo…Kenshin-kun

Tras la puerta se escuharon ruidos, eran Megumi y el pequeño Kojyu el pequeño al entrar fue directo a los brazos de Kaoru, obvio que el no era un niño y no podía esconder el echo de que le gustara Kaoru todos lo notaban menos ella. Kenshin al verlo realmente se enfadó tenía ganas de estrangularlo, de aplastarlo y echarle insecticida encima escondiendo estos deseos negros tran una sonriza y un gran "que bueno verte nuevamente". Poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando y al final solo faltaban Yahiko y Tsubame. En esa fiesta Kaoru conocío a mucha gente como a Tae, amiga de Megumi y jefa de Tsubame y Yahiko en el restaurante Akabeko y al doctor Genzai y a sus pequeñas nietas que parecían conocer muy bien a Kenshin ya que con sus travesuras le hacían la vida de cuadritos. En eso el telefono sonó Yahiko llamaba para avisar que se encontraban en el edificio. Kenshin dejó abierta la puerta y todos se escondieron. Al entrar Yahiko y Tsubame encontraron todo apagado y ni un solo sonido hasta que todos salieron gritandole "SORPRESA!"

Tsubame: ah! Mina….arigato

Kaoru: no tienes que agradecer nada fue idea de Yahiko-kun

ó abierta la puerta y todos se escondieron. Al entrar Yahiko y Tsubame encontraron todo apagado y ni un solo sonido hasta que todos salieron gritandole "SORPRESA!"

Tsubame: ah! Mina….arigato

Kaoru: no tienes que agradecer nada fue idea de Yahiko-kun

Yahiko: que!

Tsubame: es verdad?…domo arigato Yahiko (sube un poco la cabeza y doposita un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su compañero)

Yahiko: …0/0…jeje no fue nada

La fiesta seguia, había sonido y varios juegos pronto la noche se anunció y todos se despidieron danole las gracias a Kenshin y a Kaoru por la fiesta y el gran pastel. No había dudas Kenshin había ganado.

Kaoru: esta bien, me rindo usted ganó honestamente Kenshin-kun unu

Kenshin: jeje muy bien mañana es domingo hací que tendremos que levantarnos temprano tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

Kaoru: huh?

Kenshin: su parte del trató bueno ya es tarde vallamos a dormir

Kenshin y Kaoru se fueron a dormir, como Kaoru aún estaba un poco enferma se durmió rápidamente mientras Kenshin dialogaba consigo mismo la manera de sacarse a ese estupido chiquillo de Kaoru ella era solo suya o al menos eso decían. Su dialogó se vio terminado cuando Kaoru puso su mano sobre la de Kenshin una reacción dormida tal vez bueno eso no importaba cuando Kaoru tomaba su mano todo el mundo desaparecía a ecepción de ellos dos. La mañana llegó Kenshin y Kaoru practicamente despertaron al mismo tiempo y al hacerlo notaron que estaban muy cercas el uno del otro y tomaban su mano

Kaoru: eto…atashi…gomen (dice sonrojandose gravemente)

Kenshin: creo que ya lo hagarramos como maña jeje bueno por mi no hay problema realmente me gusta tomar tu mano por la noche n.nx " oh oh maldicion no hubiera dicho nada / x"

Kaoru: de verdad? 0/0 "yo…siento lo mismo Kenshin…"

Kenshin: bueno si yo…(acercando un poco la cara)

Kaoru: Kenshin…-kun(imitando a Kenshin)

Sus bocas estaban a escazos metros de distancia y el despertador sonó en ese momento obligandolos a separarse Kaoru se excuzo y se dirigio al baño mientras Kenshin tendía las camas y la imitaba al otro baño. Después de termkinar Kenshin y Kaoru fueron a hacer el desayuno claro ambos peleandose ya que se distraian mutuamente quemando su desayuno.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono creo que lo mejor será que yo prepare el desayuno n.nU

Kaoru: no kenshin tu siempre la haces es hora de que lo haga

Kenshin: esta bien…0/0 "me llamó Kenshin!"

Kaoru: sucede algo malo?

Kenshin: no, no hay problema Kaoru-dono n/nx

Kaoru: "oh no lo llame Kenshin…bueno ese es su nombre después de todo n/n"

Al terminar esta escena fueron a ver un poco la televisión y dieron las 12 de la tarde entonces Kenshin apagó la televisión y se paró

Kenshin: bueno es hora de prepararnos

Kaoru: prepararnos? Para que?

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono yo quiciera pedirle…si no es mucha molestia…que tuvieramos una cita (sonrojandose peligrosamente)

Kaoru: u-una cita? 0/0 ha-hai con gusto n/n "aaah que tierno "

Kenshin: bueno entonces tendremos que arreglarnos (extiende su mano hacía la de Kaoru) ne?

Kaoru: hai (toma la mano de Kenshin) "Kenshin…domo…hontoni"

Kaoru tomó varias bolsas con ropa adentro y entro al baño al baño a cambiarse y arrelgarse mientras que Kenshin hacía lo mismo en el cuarto se puso un pantalon negro con una camiseta roja y tomó una pequeña chamarra

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono la esperare en el parque (hablandole através de la puerta)

Kaoru: hai Kenshin en un momento voy

Kenshin salió del apartamente realmente feliz bajo las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento sacando su coche estacionandolo enfrente salio de este y se sentó a esperar a kaoru repentinamente vio su cirueta hacercarse hasta llegar frente a el Kaoru se veia hermoza llevaba un vestido corto con un pequeño sueter y el cabello agarrado en una media coleta con un poco de brillo labial y sus mejillas totalmente rojas al verlo

Kenshin: K-Kaoru-dono se ve hermoza

Kaoru: do-domo Kenshin tu también te ves…muy bien

Kenshin guio a Kaoru al coche y al llegar abrio su puerta para que esta entrara y luego el subio se dirijieron a la plaza donde habían comprado la ropa y comenzaron a caminar

Kenshin: "de verdad se ve muy hermoza" Kaoru-dono de donde saco la ropa?

Kaoru: ah bueno hace poco Megumi-san insistió en que vinieramos juntas a comprar ropa y me ayudo a escoger dijo que…te gustaria esta ropa (hagachando la cabeza sonrojandose)

Kenshin: bueno…si me gusta y más si la lleva Kaoru-dono n/nx

Kaoru: ah (sonriendo realmente alegre) bueno y…que vamos a hacer?

Kenshin: bueno primero iremos a tomar un helado y después iremos al cine y a comer y luego…

Kaoru: y luego…?

Kenshin: es una sorpresa (alejandose un poco)

Kaoru: que? Kenshin dime a donde Kenshin!no huyas (corriendo un poco para alcanzarlo)

Kenshin: orororororororororororo!

Llegaron a una heladeria ahí Kenshin pidio un banana split con dos cucharas el y Kaoru se lo terminaron claro no falto que Kenshin manchara a kaoru con crema batida y esta a el con chocolate después fueron al cine entraron a ver una pelicula comica al salir fueron a un restaurant muy elegante

Kaoru: wuau Kenshin esto es muy hermozo (inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada)

Kenshin: jeje que bueno que le gusto (voltea un poco su cara y reconoce a alguien) "no puede ser que hace aquí? …ahora que lo recuerdo Megumi menciono algo maldicion espero que no me vea"

Un mesero se hacerco a su mesa pidiendo su orden ambos pidieron. Se pucieron a platicar un poco. Kenshin veia como todos los hombres veían más a Kaoru que a su alimento esto hacía que ardiera en celos pero Kaoru ni cuenta se dio. Kaoru se levanto por un momento, Kenshin aprovecho el momento para verificar si aquella persona seguia ahí o no. Ya no estava, al parecer no lo vio. Menos mal, pensó Kenshin esta era su primera cita con Kaoru y queria que todo fuera perfecto y si se podía maravillozo. Kaoru regresó y luego de unos minutos su alimento llegó. Se ofrecieron mutuamente, al parecer tenian una afección hacia la comida embarrada por que se mancharon de nuevo. Después de pedir el postre salieron del restaurant. Ahora darian una vuelta por el centro comercial. Pasaron por un pasillo donde estabán limpiando el piso, Kenshin jaló un poco la mano de Kaoru ya que no lo había visto, pero…

Kenshin: cuidado Kaoru-dono (jalandoola levemente)

Kaoru: ah gomen jeje n/n…(ve su mano y luego a Kenshin) eto…Kenshin?

Kenshin: hai…gomen, no me había dado cuenta si quiere yo-

Kaoru: ie…atashi…(cierra su mano junto a la de Kenshin sonriendo)

Kenshin: bueno Kaoru-dono continuemos paseando n/nx (cerrando su mano)

Dieron las 6 de la tarde y salieron de la plaza. Kenshin llevó a Kaoru con los ojos cerrados por la orrilla de la ciudad. Repentinamente Kenshin paró el coche había puesto una pequeña pañoleta en los ojos de Kaoru y la ayudo a bajar la guio atraves del estacionamiento. Kaoru comenzó a sentir tierra bajo sus pies, pero esta tierra era rara, se sentía como arena.

Kenshin: bien Kaoru-dono hemos llegado (dice quitandole la pañoleta) justo a timepo para el atardecer

Estaban en el mar, el sol se ocultaba parecía como si el mar fuera dovorandolo poco a poco y el cielo tenía colores rojizos era realmente hermoso.

Kaoru: wuau Kenshin…esto es hermozo yo nunca vi el mar pero siempre quice hacerlo domo arigato (abraza a Kenshin con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos)

Kenshin: nande monai Kaoru-dono, lo hice con gusto (abraza a Kaoru y lentamente se sientan an la arena)

Se quedaron hací por un tiempo hasta que la noche llegó. Kaoru se había quedado dormida como una pequeña bebe. Kenshin sonrio y la cargó al auto era muy ligera. Al llegar trato de sentarla pero estava cojida de la camisa de Kenshin inpidiendole dejarla

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono…Kaoru…(dice despertandola a lo que esta responde soltandolo)

Kenshin sube por fin a Kaoru al auto y abrocha su cinturon y arranca de regreso al departamento. Kaoru despertó en el camino y platicaron de varias cosas. Finalmente llegaron a las 10 de la noche, desgraciadamente justo a tiempo para que Kenshin arreglara aquel asunto salidría nuevamente. Kenshin le dejó un poco de dinero a Kaoru para que pidiera comida

Kenshin: en la mesa esta un poco de dinero y a un lado telefonos de restaurantes para que pida algo de cenar Kaoru-dono yo regresare a media noche bueno tengo que irme

Kaoru: Ke-Kenshin yo…gracias por pasar el día con migo (totalmente roja)

Kenshin: no tienes porque agradecermelo Kaoru me fascina estar en tu presencia (sonrie y besa su mejilla para salir cerrando la puerta)

Kaoru: (todavía no reaccionaba…simplemente encantador se repetia hasta tomar conciencia) AAAAAAAHHHHH! QUE FELICIDAD! (dice corriendo por el departamento brincando con cualquier mueble que se le cruzara)

Kenshin escucho un poco de alboroteo fuera de la casa sonrio un poco y bajo las escaleras dijiendose al estacionamiento y de ahí a su trabajo. Al llegar su secretaria estaba ahí

Ozumi: buenas noches

Kenshin: buenas noches Ozumi después de esta pequeña junta podrás irte (tomando unos papelas y abirendo un poco la puerta)

Ozumi: si señor, lo espera la pareja Shinomori

Kenshin: que! "valla que grata sorpresa, si como no" si gusta puede irse (entra al cuarto) no pensé que ustedes vinieran a visitarme

: Himura el café que sirve tu secretaria sabe horrible (deja la taza en la mesa) no es así Aoshi?

Aoshi: tienens que mudarte Kenshin

Kenshin: de nuevo? Cual es la razón esta ves

Aoshi: Misao se entero de tu nueva amigita (abrazando a la chica de al lado) buen trabajo

Misao: n.n así es y me parece muy buena chica y todo pero…

Kenshin: que pasa?

Aoshi: esa amnesia nos hiso sospechar e investigamos un poco pero solamente supimos que es muy importante para…

Misao: tu persona favorita, Saito O´Connel

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaoru había pedido una pizza con un refresco ya había terminado de cenar cuando alguien toca a la puerta, era una pequeña niña

Kaoru: konbawa…que sucede estas perdida?

Niña: ie…mi nombre es Sakura vine a conocerla(tomando la mano de Kaoru para saludarla)

Kaoru: aaaah que kawai y tu mami Sakura-chan?

Sakura: esta en la casa con mi obaa-chan, Arizu obaa-chan

Kaoru: a Arizu-san "me suena conocido el nombre" bueno Sakura-chan quieres un poco de pizza?

Sakura: hai domo ire a llamar a mi hermano (la niña sale y regresa con un niño de 10 años) Nii-chan te presento a Kaoru-chan n.n

Kaoru: ah Kojyu-kun! Que alegría verte

Kojyu: Kaoru-san (la abraza) mi padre regresó y mi madre ya esta mejor

Kaoru: eso me alegrea, no sabía que tenias una hermanita por que no me lo dijiste?

Kojyu: bueno…nunca pregunto

Kaoru: n.n U tienes razón jeje bueno pasen, pasen (los tres entran y van a la cocina) valla no sabía que eramos vecinos n.n

Kojyu: no, es vecina de mi oba-chan vinimos a visitarla yo vivo más lejos (un poco triste)

Kaoru: bueno ahora sabes que puedes venir a visitarme cada ves que vengas con tu oba-chan

Kojyu: hai!

Después de que terminaran de comer se quedaron un rato platicando depues tuvieron que regresar ya que se hiban. Kaoru lavó los platos y se puso a ver la televisión un poco. Ya era de madrugada y el sueño comenzó a vencerla apago la telesión y se dirijio al cuarto al llegar abrio la ventana ya que hacía mucho calor y salío un rato al balcón. Repentinamente esucha un ruido y voltea y ve a Kenshin frente a ella venia sangrando de nuevo pero una mascara cubria su cara

Kaoru: Kenshin estas bien? Por que vienes sangrando , ven a que te cure

Kenshin: no tienes por que hacer eso…te sorprende mi forma de hablar? Jajaja ese idiota se ah ido por fin puedo salir a saludarte

Kaoru: Kenshin por que hablas así?

Kenshin: yo soy el Hitokiri que habita en el corazón de Kenshin Himura jajaja todas las noches salimos a jugar y tu pequeña eres demasiado para ese idiota es por eso que serás mi mujer (camina un poco y cae desmayado frente a Kaoru)

Kaoru se las ingenio para llevarlo adentro y curarlo, al poco rato Kenshin despertó

Kaoru: ah Kenshin como te sientes?

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono…que sucedío, como llegue aquí?

Kaoru: Kenshin…que es lo que haces todas las noches? Hace unos momentos te comportaste de una forma muy rara no eras tu

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono…lo siento mucho…verá yo por las noches…soy un asecino (escondiendo la mirada) no es algo por lo cual me enorgullesca pero…

Kaoru: esa es la razón por la cual siempre llegas sangrando…Kenshin y…por que lo haces?

Kenshin: por que es mi deber Kaoru-dono, auque se lo dijera tal ves no comprendería…entiendo que quiera irse mañana le ayudare a guardar sus cosas

Kaoru: quieres que me valla?

Kenshin: supongo que para usted no será gratificante el vivir con una persona como yo

Kaoru: Kenshin…es cierto que no me agrada que hagas eso pero…si tu no quieres que me valla no lo hare ya que…yo tampoco quiero irme

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono…

Kaoru: n.n bueno Kenshin lo mejor será que descanses si no tus heridas no sanaran

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono (toma su mano) muchas gracias por quedarse

Kaoru: no Kenshin, gracias a ti por dejar que me quede

Aquella noche no durmieron tomados de la mano, sino abrazados claro con cuidado con las heridas de Kenshin y este estaba más que contento Kaoru no se había enojado con el, hasta se había quedado por el y con el. Por la mañana Kenshin se despertó por el sonido del telefono y fue a contestarlo

Kenshin: hai mochi mochi

: Ken? Que bueno que por fin me contestas

Kenshin: ah Megumi-dono que pasa?

Megumi: esta Kaoru contigo? Ya son las 2 de la tarde y aun no llega

Kenshin: tan tarde (ve un pequeño reloj) lo siento mucho esque…lo sabe

Megumi: lo sabe?..Ken era obvio que lo adivinara y supongo que se fue

Kenshin: no esta durmiendo conmigo bueno tengo que colgar adios n.nx (cuelga)

Megumi: d-durmiendo con el! Jajaja como eres Kenshin de veras (camina hacía su habitación, había un hombre parado fumando un cigarillo) parece que hoy no la conoceras

: rayos yo que vine desde Osaka para conocerla apuesto a que es hermosa por tener a Kenshin así

Megumi: ten cuidado con lo que dices eh? (vioendolo con ojos de psitola)

: vamos tranquila sabes que eres la única mujer en mi corazón (la abaraza)

Megumi: si lo se…o al menos eso espero

Kenshin regreso con Kaoru y con cuidado se puso de nuevo en la misma pococión abrazandola ella era una mujer excepcional. Kenshin comenzó a acariciar su cabello cuando suena el timbre de la puerta.

Kenshin: maldita sea no puedo desacansar a gusto? (se para con cuidado y va a la puerta abriendola) ah…que hacen aquí? Misao, Aoshi

Misao: ya ves, vinimos a visitarte pero supongo que aún no es hora de visitas..

Kenshin llevaba un pantalón azul, descalzo y sin camiseta

Kenshin: ah es que tuvimos una noche muy larga (haciendose a un lado para dejarlos pasar)

Misao: tuvimos..no habrán echo o si verdad Himura? (mirada pervertida)

Aoshi: tranquilkizate Misao, la mudanza será dentro de un mes ya tenemos la dirección para que emipieces a-

: Kenshin…quienenes són estas personas buenos días (reverencia)

Misao: querras decir buenas tardes jeje pasan de las 2

: Kenshin por que no me despertaste Megumi-san se enfadara conmigo

Kenshin: tranquila ya le acise, Kaoru-dono ellos son Misao y Aoshi

Kaoru: muchos gusto, arigato Kenshin…espera yo a ti te conosco

 FLASH BACK

Kaoru iba caminando hacia el depertamento cuando se detiene en una pasteleria

Kaoru: valla esos pasteles se ven deliciosos

: y también lo estan (tomando un pequeño pedazo de una rebanada que tiene frente)

Kaoru: de verdad? Eso me parece muy bien…disul-

En eso un hombre vestido de negro entra vestido de negro con una pistola

Hombre: todos al suelo este es un asalto

Todas las personas se tirarón al suelo menos Kaoru y la chica

Kaoru: que es un asalto?

: no creas que te saldrás con la tuya ahora veras

La chica comenzó a pelear contra el hombre misteriosos mientras Kaoru observaba detenidamente. Casualmente el hombre cayo al suelo

: ya lo ves, te lo dije

Kaoru: bravo eres muy fuerte…este

: Me llamo Misao

Kaoru: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kaoru oye disculpa tienes algun pastel que te encante?

Misao: bueno dejame pensar…no jeje me gustan todos jeje

Kaoru: ah (un poco desilucionada)

Misao: para que qieres saber Kaoru-chan?

Kaoru: ah es solo que haré un pastel y quería ver que tipo hacer

Misao: pues no estoy segura pero podrás hacer el que más te guste

Kaoru: ese es el problema…no se cual me guste más

Misao: que? (tomando una caja con un pastel dentro)

Kaoru: a nada jeje bueno compermiso un placer en conocerla (hace una reverencia y se va) "tengo que llegar a casa para preguntarle mejor a el n.n"

FIN FLASH BACK

Kaoru: si, tu eres Misao-chan

Misao: valla veo que me recuerdas pudiste hacer el pastel?

Kaoru: bueno jeje no precisamente yo

Aoshi: bueno basta de platicas Kenshin vístanse los veremos en el restaurante de enfrente para comer vamonos Misao (sale del departamento)

Misao: de acuerdo nos vemos (sale)

Kaoru: humm…Kenshin qué relación tienes con esas personas?

Kenshin: son amigos míos, en realidad son una pareja excepcional ya que Misao es muy joven pero una gran ninja y Aoshi bueno el es mejor que yo

Kaoru: bueno si eso es cierto creo que lo mejor sería arreglarnos no me gustaría verlos enojados (dirigiéndose al baño)

Kenshin: tiene razón lo mejor será apurarnos

Kenshin y Kaoru terminaron de arreglarse y salieron a reunirse con Aoshi y Misao al restaurante

Aoshi: la razón por la cual vinimos es para confirmar que es necesario una mudanza

Kaoru: una mudanza?

Misao: así es, Kaoru-chan tu sabes que hace Kenshin todas las noches?

Kaoru: si, me lo dijo el otro día

Aoshi: como comprenderás es muy peligroso si alguien se entera de Kenshin es por eso que siempre se esta mudando no es algo nuevo para el

Misao: pero se tiene que mudar el, Kaoru-chan tu puedes quedarte en el departamento hasta que recuperes la memoria

Kaoru: como?

Kenshin: no queremos involucrarla en todo esto Kaoru-dono es por eso que mejor nos separemos

Kaoru: pero yo…

Aoshi: estas son las opciones, que Kenshin se mude y Kaoru se quede en el departamento o que ambos se muden pero si se mudan juntos

Misao: tendrán que vivir como una pareja, convencerán a todo el mundo de que están comprometidos por un tiempo

0-0-00-0-00-0-0

Megumi acababa de atender otro paciente y cerro la clínica

Megumi: sin la ayuda de Kaoru esto se vuelve un poco tedioso

: valla, valla pero si tu eres una mujer fuerte

Megumi: se puede saber que haces aquí?

: que no puedo venir con mi doctora favorita a comer?

Megumi: no y menos si soy yo quien tiene que pagar

: vamos Megumi no seas terca termina rápido y nos vamos (abrazándola)

Megumi: esta bien pero la próxima ves tu me llevaras a comer

: cariño la próxima ves estaremos casados

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin y Kaoru habían regresado al departamento, en todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra Kaoru salio al balcón y Kenshin se quedo sentado en la cama

Kenshin: "vivir separados, casi lo mismo que paso con Tomoe pero…con Kaoru es diferente no creo el poder soportar estar alejado de ella" (voltea a ver a Kaoru)

Kaoru: "no se que hacer…realmente estoy muy agradecida con Kenshin pero…solo eso? No hay algo más fuerte"

Llego la hora de la cena y ambos llegaron a la cocina al mismo tiempo

Kaoru: kenshin yo…yo realmente

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono, esta bien si desea quedarse aquí no puedo arriesgarla a mi vida peligrosa de asesino lo mejor será que nos separemos

Kaoru: …eso quieres Kenshin o solo porque piensas que es lo mejor?...como dije anteriormente yo no me iré a menos que tu quieras que me valla…Kenshin, quieres que me valla?

Kenshin se acerco y abrazo a Kaoru al momento en el que le susurraba al oído

Kenshin: …no, no quiero que te vallas…de ahora en adelante estaremos comprometidos

----------------------------

Aoshi: ya lo decidieron?

Kenshin: si, Kaoru-dono y yo viviremos juntos

Kaoru: (sonriendo ampliamente)

Misao: bueno entonces no puede llamarle "dono" suena muy feo dile así como "cariño mió" "amada mía" cosas cariñosas Himura

Kenshin y Kaoru: 0/0

Aoshi: tendrán que fingir en publico para no levantar sospechas dentro de un mes les diremos cual será su nueva casa

-------------------------

Kaoru llego a la clínica temprano, Megumi aún no llegaba. Se puso a ordenar las medicinas cuando escucho que la puerta se abría

: eres imposible lo único que te importa es la comida

: pues que quieres si no como me muero y si me muero no te puedo ver y si

: déjate de cursilerías y mejor vete (va a Kaoru) ah Kaoru-chan que temprano llegaste hoy

Kaoru: ohaiyo Megumi-san y…

Megumi: no te preocupes créeme no deseas conocerlo

: que te pasa no nos vas a presentar? Mi nombre es Sagara Sanosuke soy el novio de la doctora Frankestain (recibe un golpe de parte de Megumi)

Megumi: a quien le dices así?

Kaoru: mi nombre es Kaoru, Megumi-san porque no me dijo que tenía novio?

Megumi: bueno…nunca preguntaste

Sanosuke: bueno Kaoru sabes cocinar?

Kaoru: eh? Si..

Sanosuke: perfecto entonces me cocinarías mi desayuno?

Megumi: oye Kaoru-chan es mi enfermera no puedo pedirle que haga eso (le ruge el estomago)  
Sanosuke: creo que no soy el único hambriento aquí jajaja

Kaoru: por mi no hay problema n.nU "que extraño…me parece conocerlo" eto Sanosuke-san nos conocíamos anteriormente?

Sanosuke: no lo creo pero ahora que lo mencionas…si claro que si tu eres-

Megumi: recuerda que Kaoru-chan tiene amnesia bobo

Sanosuke: bueno jeje no estoy seguro mejor comamos Jou-chan

Kaoru: de verdad no nos conocemos?

: que haces aquí Sano?

Sanosuke: ah Kenshin viejo amigo gusto verte

Kaoru: lo conoces Kenshin?

Kenshin: por desgracia si

Sanosuke: cual desgracia es un honor conocer al gran Sanosuke-

Megumi: mejor cállate y vete (jalándole la oreja llevándoselo a la puerta)

Kaoru: Kenshin que sucede?

Kenshin: a si Kaoru-dono vine a traerle sus llaves, las olvido

Sanosuke: por cierto Kenshin, ya me contaron todo

Kenshin: a que te refieres?

Megumi: ayer por la noche Aoshi y Misao fueron a mi casa y este bruto estaba ahí

Sanosuke: entonces tendremos que repasar a ver Kenshin tienes que decirle "Cariño olvidaste tus llaves, vendré a recogerte por la noche"

Kenshin: 0/0 no…yo este…

Kaoru: bu-bueno tengo que ir por unas vendas, itekimas Megumi-san (sale de la clínica)

Sanosuke: tendremos que trabajar en eso y cual es la razón de la mudanza?

Kenshin: la policía

Kaoru se detuvo a descansar después de haber corrido tanto, el solo pensar que Kenshin la llamara así la ponía nerviosa y más porque era lo que más deseaba después de recobrar el aliento perdido continuo su camino hacía la farmacia donde compro las vendas y emprendió el camino de regreso a la clínica. De repente vio a una muchacha tirada en medio del camino.

Kaoru: que extraño...(se acerca lentamente) disculpe se encuentra usted bien?

La muchacha comenzó a moverse un poco. Kenshin salia de la clinica rojo como un tomate, Sanosuke de verdad sabía como ponerlo nervioso. Iba caminando hacia su coche cuando vio a Kaoru hablando con una persona, decidio hacercarse. Kaoru se agacho más y sin saber como tenía a la muchacha con un cuchillo sobre su cuello. Kenshin al ver esto corrió junto a ellas con un gran movimiento con una mano separo a Kaoru abrazandola y con la otra tomo la mano de la muchacha con el cuchillo quitandoselo. h


	3. Otra mujer extraña

DICCIONARIO

Daijobu deska: se encuentra bien?

Konbawa: buenas noches

Ohaiyo Gosaimas o Gosaimasu: Buenos días

Ano: este

Arigato: gracias

Sayonara: adiós

Nande monai: de nada, no hay problema, no es nada

Gomenasai: discúlpeme

Ja nee: nos vemos

Arigato Gosaimasu: Muchas gracias

Konichiwa: hola

Megumi: ayer por la noche Aoshi y Misao fueron a mi casa y este bruto estaba ahí

Sanosuke: entonces tendremos que repasar a ver Kenshin tienes que decirle "Cariño olvidaste tus llaves, vendré a recogerte por la noche"

Kenshin: 0/0 no…yo este…

Kaoru: bu-bueno tengo que ir por unas vendas, itekimas Megumi-san (sale de la clínica)

Sanosuke: tendremos que trabajar en eso y cual es la razón de la mudanza?

Kenshin: la policía

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaoru se detuvo a descansar después de haber corrido tanto, el solo pensar que Kenshin la llamara así la ponía nerviosa y más porque era lo que más deseaba después de recobrar el aliento perdido continuo su camino hacía la farmacia donde compro las vendas y emprendió el camino de regreso a la clínica. De repente vio a una muchacha tirada en medio del camino.

Kaoru: que extraño...(se acerca lentamente) disculpe se encuentra usted bien?

La muchacha comenzó a moverse un poco. Kenshin salía de la clínica rojo como un tomate, Sanosuke de verdad sabía como ponerlo nervioso. Iba caminando hacia su coche cuando vio a Kaoru hablando con una persona, decidió acercarse. Kaoru se agacho más y sin saber como tenía a la muchacha con un cuchillo sobre su cuello. Kenshin al ver esto corrió junto a ellas con un gran movimiento con una mano separo a Kaoru abrazándola y con la otra tomo la mano de la muchacha con el cuchillo quitándoselo. La chica corrió despavorida.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono se encuentra bien?

Kaoru: Kenshin…hai daujobu pero…que rara mujer (trato de pararse con ayuda de Kenshin pero no pudo cayendo al piso rápidamente) ouch siento dolor en la pierna…

Kenshin se agacho para ver y vio como tenía una herida, provocada tal ves por el cuchillo de aquella chica. La cortada no era tan profunda pero le producía mucho dolor

Kenshin: no se preocupe Kaoru-dono (la carga) es solo una cortada

Kaoru: K-Kenshin nani…

Kenshin: la llevare con Megumi

Megumi curo la herida de Kaoru la herida era cerca del tobillo y casi no podía apoyar Sanosuke se ofreció llevarla a su casa pero Kenshin se rehusó

Kenshin: no es necesario Sano, yo puedo llevarla

Megumi: pero Ken tu tienes trabajo

Kaoru: es cierto Kenshin, Sanosuke-kun puede llevarme

Kenshin: la llevare yo y que no se diga nada más

Kenshin se acerco a la camilla de donde estaba Kaoru y la cargo a pesar de que esta se negaba. Kaoru seguía diciéndole a Kenshin que sería mejor que Sanosuke la llevara y Sano detrás la apoyaba. Por fin Kenshin subió a Kaoru al auto y salieron en dirección al departamento. Kaoru parecía molesta, pero Kenshin pensó que podría ser una buena oportunidad para hablar seriamente con ella. Llegaron rápidamente al departamento, había un coche color blanco fuera del edificio Kenshin no le dio importancia y bajo a Kaoru

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono como se siente?

Kaoru: bien Kenshin…(ve pasar a una pareja) no te preocupes amor estoy bien

Kenshin: q-que?..."ah si, lo olvide por completo"

Kenshin iba subiendo las escaleras, llego a una esquina donde se podía ver la puerta del departamento pero no estaba sola. Una mujer alta estaba en la puerta, inmediatamente Kenshin se escondió en la esquina y vigilo a la mujer por unos minutos

Kaoru: que suced-

Kenshin: shhh! (tapando la boca de Kaoru) no haga ruido, esperaremos a que se valla

La mujer tardo unos minutos es irse pero antes se agacho y deposito una carta debajo de la puerta se dio la vuelta y pudieron ver su cara

Kenshin: "es ella…ah regresado"

La mujer se acercaba a ellos pero lo único que vio fue a una pareja besándose. Kenshin movió su cara de tal manera que parecía que estaba besando a Kaoru. Cuando por fin se fue la mujer entraron al departamento y Kenshin recogió la carta después de dejar a Kaoru sentada en un sillón

Kaoru: Kenshin, sabes quien es?

Kenshin: espéreme aquí Kaoru-dono

Diciendo esto Kenshin salió cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sanosuke estaba recostado en las piernas de Megumi mientras ambos veían la televisión recostados en una cama para pacientes

Sanosuke: si esto es trabajar estudiare para ser doctor

Megumi: jah! No sabes lo trabajoso que es ser doctor, es muy cansado

Sanosuke: si claro, me doy cuenta

Un ruido detuvo la mano de Megumi quien estaba a punto de golpear a Sanosuke. Por la puerta entro una pareja, Yahiko y Tsubame

Yahiko: Megumi….vi-vi-vi

Sanosuke: vi vi vi…quieres biberón?

Yahiko: que dijiste! ¬¬$&

Tsubame: Megumi-san…venimos del departamento de Kenshin-kun y Kaoru-san

Yahiko: la vimos de nuevo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaoru estaba sentada en medio de la gigantesca sala de televisión, ni siquiera tenía el control cerca así que opto por esperar a Kenshin sin hacer nada…pasaron mas de 2 horas y cayo profundamente dormida. Cuando despertó ya era de noche y no había señas de que Kenshin halla regresado como pudo llegó a la habitación y agarro la shinai que Yahiko le había regalado usándola como bastón. Con esto llego a la cocina, todas las luces estaban apagadas pero percibió 2 extrañas luces rojizas. Prendió las luces y vio a alguien sentado a mitad de la cocina en el piso, era Kenshin

Kaoru: ah Kenshin ya regre…saste…Kenshin?

Kenshin estaba sentado viéndola, aquellas luces eran sus ojos, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Kaoru se acerco un poco y en ese instante Kenshin se abalanzo sobre ella tirándola al piso

Kaoru: Kenshin que sucede?

Kenshin: …era por ti…nunca regresaste…por que me dejaste solo? Acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que te amo!

Diciendo esto Kenshin beso a Kaoru con fuerza levantándola del piso acorralándola contra la pared. La puerta se abrió de golpe, Sanosuke entro a la casa y empujo a Kenshin a un lado de ella

Sanosuke: Jou-chan estas bien?

Kaoru: Sanosuke-kun…que esta pasando?

Kenshin: que quieres Sano…déjame estar con ella

Sanosuke: la viste de nuevo verdad Kenshin, Jou-chan sal del departamento

Kenshin: eso nunca

Kenshin se soltó del agarre de Sanosuke y………..

KONICHIWA!

Como están, espero que bien antes que nada quisiera dar una enorme disculpa. Me acabo de mudar y estaba tomando Internet del teléfono, ya saben como son los líos con todo eso, entonces el Internet estaba lentísimo y no se que pasó que el capitulo pasado no cambio las modificaciones. Es por eso que el otro cap. Esta demasiado grande jeje mil disculpas por eso n.nU pero ahora ya tengo bien el Internet y seguiré subiendo los capítulos. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero que les guste:

Kaerii Ryuka: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, como ves ya lo estoy siguiendo para que no me mates jeje espero que te guste el cap

Sen rei: que bueno que te gusta mi fic, aquí esta el cap 3(por así decirlo u.u) espero que te guste y que se recupere tu compu jeje

Blankaoru: muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero mejorar tanto como en trama como en ortografía jeje, soy pésima en ortografía jeje creo que se nota, muchas gracias por las criticas

Bueno eso es todo, el diccionario de palabras tratare de ponerlo poco a poco ok? Bueno cuídense mucho sayonara! nunx!

ATTE: Kanke-chan


	4. Indicios: olvidando, comenzando de nuevo

----000000---

Domo arigato: muchas gracias

Hai: si

Onegai: por favor

Onii-sama: hermano

Mochi mochi: al contestar el teléfono

Atashi: yo

Tadaima: estoy en casa o ya regrese

Mina: todos, chicos

Oyazumi: buenas noches

Atashi wa "nombre" des: presentarse "yo soy…"

Hontoni o Honto deska: de verdad

Oba-chan: abuela

Hitokiri: asesino de hombres

Anata dare: quien es

----000000---

Kaoru: Sanosuke-kun…que esta pasando?

Kenshin: que quieres Sano…déjame estar con ella

Sanosuke: la viste de nuevo verdad Kenshin, Jou-chan sal del departamento

Kenshin: eso nunca

Kenshin se soltó del agarre de Sanosuke y brinco por toda la habitación distrayendo a Sanosuke brincando finalmente sobre Kaoru. Sanosuke corrió a detenerlo pero Kaoru lo estaba abrazando y Kenshin…estaba calmado

Sanosuke: valla es la primera ves que veo que Kenshin se calme después de verla (saca su teléfono y marca a su oficina) Rumi llama al Doctor Gensai y dile que venga al departamento de Kenshin lo más rápido posible

Rumi: hai (cuelgan)

Sanosuke: bueno eso es todo lo que puedo hacer déjame intento quitártelo de encima

Sanosuke se agacho jalando a Kenshin pero este rápidamente abrazo a Kaoru fuertemente sin poder soltarla. Sanosuke pensó un momento y cargo a Kaoru llevándola al cuarto donde la puso con cuidado sobre la cama

Kaoru: pero que fue lo que paso? Por que esta así Kenshin?

Sanosuke: yo no soy el indicado para contestarte Jou-chan esperemos que Kenshin desee decírtelo bueno iré por Megumi, ahorita regreso

Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Sanosuke beso la frente de Kaoru antes de salir del departamento. Kaoru no le dio tanta importancia ya que Kenshin comenzaba a moverse más

Kaoru: Kenshin daijobu deska?

Kenshin: …To…To…To

Kaoru: To? Que es eso? Kenshin despierta

Kenshin: tu…tu eres ella! (abrazándola con mucha más fuerza)

Kaoru: Kenshin que es lo que pasa? "no puedo hacer nada…al menos tratare de calmarlo"

Kaoru libero una mano del agarre de Kenshin y comenzó a frotarla contra la espalda de Kenshin como una madre protectora a un hijo

Kaoru: tranquilo Kenshin, aquí estoy contigo a tu lado

Kenshin lentamente dejo te tensarse, se fue quedando dormido pero aun así no soltó a Kaoru por nada. Después de una hora llego Sanosuke con Megumi y otro señor, parecía un doctor

Megumi: no puede ser, estas seguro de que era ella?

Sanosuke: si, puedo asegurarlo, es igual que la otra ves no doc? (dándole una palmada al señor)

: parece que si, Oyazumi atashi wa Gensai des, doctor Gensai para servirle

Kaoru: ah Oyazumi atashi wa Kaoru des

Doc. Gensai: onegai déjeme estudiar a Kenshin (sacando varias cosas de su maletín)

Kaoru: me encantaría pero…

Sanosuke: Kenshin la tiene sujeta con sus brazos

Megumi: ja que buena excusa

Kaoru: de verdad, lo que importa es saber como esta Kenshin

Doc. Gensai: bueno Sanosuke ayúdeme Kaoru trate de moverse mientras jalamos a Kenshin

El doctor y Sanosuke jalaron a Kenshin mientras Kaoru, ayudada por Megumi, se hacia a un lado soltándose del agarro. Sanosuke y Kaoru salieron mientras los doctores examinaban a Kenshin, fueron a la cocina a preparar un poco de te pata aliviar la preocupación

Sanosuke: Jou-chan que paso después de que me fui, según yo Kenshin aun estaba despierto antes de que me fuera

Kaoru: bueno comenzó a despertarse y dijo To varias veces

Sanosuke: "así que si la vio…" supongo que después se durmió bueno no te preocupes todo mejorara

:TOC TOC:

Kaoru: supongo que si (abre la puerta) Misao-chan, Aoshi-kun que sorpresa pasen

Misao: Kaoru-chan venimos a ver a Kenshin, vimos a alguien salir del departamento

Aoshi: queríamos hablar con el sobre la mudanza (haciendo que Misao se callara)

Sanosuke: el doctor ya esta con el vamos (Aoshi y Sanosuke se van)

Misao: bueno Kaoru como esta tu esposo?

Kaoru: mi-mi esposo? Bu-bueno aun no estoy segura (nerviosa)

Misao: Kaoru tendrás que evitar el ponerte nerviosa, recuérdalo Himura es tu esposo

En la habitación Kenshin por fin había despertado hablo un rato con Sanosuke mientras Aoshi despedía al doctor, finalmente Kaoru pudo entrar a verlo

Kaoru: Kenshin (se acerca sentándose en la esquina de la cama para no molestarlo) como te encuentras, necesitas algo, tienes hambre, sed?

Sanosuke: jajaja Jou-chan estaba muy preocupada por ti Kenshin

Kaoru: bu-bueno yo…

Kenshin: estoy bien Kaoru-dono no se preocupe lamento mucho todo esto tuve un recaída por una enfermedad lo lamento mucho

Kaoru: no importa Kenshin pero…de verdad ya estas mejor? (tomando su mano)

Kenshin: si de verdad no es nada (apretando la mano)

Aoshi: (entra a la habitación) ya esta todo listo para la mudanza, a partir de mañana tendrán que llenar las cajas para mudarse

Misao: habrá que hacerlo rápido para no levantar sospechas

Sanosuke: y más que nada no olviden que son una feliz pareja de recién casados

Kenshin & Kaoru: 0/0

Todos se fueron rápidamente para dejar a Kenshin descansar. Kaoru le preparo la cena a Kenshin y al terminarla apagaron las luces para dormir, pero ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo

Kaoru: Kenshin…estas despierto?

Kenshin: hai Kaoru-dono que pasa?

Kaoru: oye Kenshin yo…quería preguntarte…de verdad esta bien que me valla contigo?

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono

Kaoru: puede ser que ti quieras rehacer tu vida y que yo solo te estorbe para lograrlo es por eso que quería saber si-

Kenshin tomo la mano de Kaoru y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente sonriéndole en la oscuridad

Kenshin: no fingiría un casamiento con nadie más Kaoru a partir de mañana seremos la más feliz pareja del mundo

Kaoru: hai Kenshin n/n

Por la mañana Kenshin se despertó primero al ver a Kaoru simplemente sonrío y pensó en llevarle el desayuno a la cama como buen esposo. Antes de llegar a la pequeña cocina :TOC TOC: Kenshin abrió la puerta

Kenshin: Official Saito

Saito: Ohaiyo Kenshin me informaron que esta a punto de mudarse y como un gran empresario la policía- bueno ya estuvo Seto te ayudara y no quiero que des más molestias

Kenshin: tan amable como siempre oficial

Saito: ya cállate, te atrapare algún día lo juro (se va)

Kenshin: valla pero que horrible actitud oficial Seto arigato

Seto: nande monai

Una mujer comenzó a acercarse a ambos, traía una sabana envuelta en una sabana pequeña

Kaoru: hummm Ohaiyo deska…a anata…anata dare?

Seto: nos volvemos a encontrar Kaoru-chan

Kenshin: conoce a mi esposa?

Seto: esposa? Pero ella es---------------------

KONICHIWA

Ayer por la tarde me dieron una terrible noticia, yo tenía una cachorra llamada Kira era un golden muy hermosa pero tenía parmovirus y murió. Llore muchísimo por ella aunque la tuve unos días se supo llevar consigo una gran parte de mi corazón nada podrá remplazarla. Aquí esta el 4 cap del fic espero que les guste SAYONARA

KIRA DESCANZA EN PAZ+


	5. Mudanza

Una mujer comenzó a acercarse a ambos, traía una sabana envuelta en una sabana pequeña

Kaoru: hummm Ohaiyo deska…a anata…anata dare?

Seto: nos volvemos a encontrar Kaoru-chan

Kenshin: conoce a mi esposa?

Seto: esposa? Pero ella es…(se detiene y sonríe levemente) déjenme ser los primeros en felicitarlos, en verdad hacen una adorable pareja

Kaoru sonríe sonrojada un poco mientras Kenshin la abraza protectivamente, algo sobre la actitud de ese policía no le parecía normal. Seto se fue despidiéndose de la pareja

Kaoru: uf ya se fue Kenshin

Pero Kenshin aún no la soltaba la volteo a ver

Kenshin: si lo se amor, bueno vallamos a desayunar (cerrándole un ojo a Kaoru)

Kaoru comprendió y felizmente diciéndose palabras cariñosas de ambos fueron a la cocina. Un joven se aleja sonriente para alcanzar a otro mucho más alto subiendo al auto para irse a la comisaría. Kenshin le comento a Kaoru que su jefe quería verlos a ambos

Kaoru: a mi? Que raro…

Kenshin si pero lo dije que iríamos mañana, por ahora tenemos que alistar nuestras cosas para la mudanza

Kaoru: querrás decir tus cosas Kenshin jajaja es tu casa

Kenshin: si pero ahora estamos casados así que vallamos Sra. Himura (ofreciéndole su brazo)

Kaoru: de acuerdo Sr. Himura (toma la mano de Kenshin sonriente)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Megumi estaba a punto de salir de su casa, tenía que ir a un seminario a Shangai por unos días tenía que salir desde mañana así que planeaba quedarse escondida en su clínica rogando que Sanosuke no la viera, sabía perfectamente que si ella se iba el también se iría con ella. Desde temprano Sanosuke estaba en casa de Megumi razón: hambre, pero se había quedado dormido.

Megumi: "es mi única oportunidad, si no me voy ahora no será nunca"

Ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta principal cuando el teléfono suena. Sonó varias veces pero después dejo de hacerlo, al parecer Sanosuke no se había despertado así que continuo pero…

: a donde vas tan temprano?

Megumi: ah Sanosuke…bueno a donde mas? A la clinica

Sanosuke: bueno entonces vamonos

Megumi: por que no mejor te quedas a dormir otro rato, yo me puedo ir sola

Sanosuke: no mientras yo este contigo, ahora vamonos

Megumi: ok "maldición ToT"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El camión de la mudanza llego justo en el momento en el que terminaron de ponerle cinta a la última caja. Kaoru se sentó en el sillón mientras Kenshin y otros mas cargaban las cajas abajo al camión, repentinamente uno de ellos se sentó en el sillón

: ufff! Si que tienen muchas cosas

Kaoru: si jeje bueno la mayoría son de Kenshin, yo solo tengo mi ropa

: si me permite decírselo la mejor ropa del mundo, y mas si usted la lleva puesta

Kaoru: …este…arigato…iré a la cocina a preparar algo para comer

EL joven se levanto sin notar que alguien mas los observaba, al acercarse a aquella persona

: Toki no deberías intervenir

Toki: lo se pero…ella es demasiado para ese debilucho, si apenas son recién casados puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión no crees? Jajaja bueno sigamos con el trabajo…

Ambos entraron a un cuarto y sacaron una caja seguidos por Kenshin y otros más. Llegó la hora de la comida y Kaoru preparo algo rápido, esas personas no le agradaban eran demasiado…atentas

Toki: Dejeme ayudarla hermosura (tomando un tazón son un guisado de carne sonriéndole al mismo tiempo de una forma…¿coqueta?)

Kaoru: ah este muchas gracias…(totalmente roja, solo Kenshin la trataba de esa forma)

Kenshin noto eso, realmente no le gusto para nada pero estaba decidido nadie se interpondría en su "matrimonio"

Kenshin: escúchame bien idiota, se que te gusta mi esposa y esas atenciones de tu parte me desagradan demasiado vuelve a hacerlo y no saldrás vivo de aquí te lo aseguro

Kenshin había dicho eso con lo ojos cerrados comiendo un poco de carne. Todos en la mesa se asustaron, hasta Kaoru pero Toki solo siguió sonriendo ¿Qué le podría hacer un debilucho como el?

Solo faltaba una caja por subir, entre dos hombres la llevaban mientras Kenshin verificaba que todo estuviera en orden con otro hombre. Kenshin noto algo, solo un hombre faltaba Toki. Kaoru estaba recogiendo unas cuantas cosas y las puso en una bolsa negra, sin darse cuenta alguien la abraza por la espalda ella pensó que era Kenshin pero el no se atrevería a hacerle eso cuando se dio vuelta

Kaoru: To-Toki-kun…

Toki: jeje Kaoru eres demasiado para ese debilucho, mejor quédate conmigo serás mucho mas feliz (acercando su cara a la de Kaoru) anda di que si

Kaoru: no…yo…soy la esposa de Kenshin déjame (zafándose corriendo pero Toki la alcanza tirándola al suelo)

Toki estaba a punto de besar a Kaoru pero de repente salió volando a la pared de enfrente, Kenshin le había dado semejante patada en el estomago sacándole todo el aire

Kenshin: te lo advertí, Kaoru estas bien? (levantándola)

Kaoru: si Kenshin gracias

Los demás hombre llegaron, Toki no fue despedido ya que en primer lugar no era trabajador de las mudanzas alguien lo había dejado ir. Kenshin y Kaoru se fueron detrás de el camión hacia la nueva casa. La casa estaba hermosa tenía un jardín gigantesco era blanca de 2 pisos y muy amplia por dentro con una piscina y una cocina enorme. Mientras Kenshin y los demás bajaban las cosas llegaron Misao y Aoshi a ayudar. Misao y Kaoru se daban un tour mientras ellos bajaban las cajas y las ordenaban. Terminaron a las 5 y exhaustos se sentaron en el sillón mientras Kaoru y Misao les servía te frío y unos bocadillos.

Misao: pues que raro, en la mudanza no lo reconocieron?

Kaoru: no, dijeron que ni siquiera trabajaba ahí

Aoshi: bueno otro asunto mas que atender, cuantos llevamos amor? (abrazando a Misao)

Misao: para hoy o la semana jajaja bueno no importa son los mismos

Kenshin: muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Kaoru que le parece si vamos con Megumi?

Kaoru: si, me gustaría que viniera a ver la casa

Aoshi: bueno nosotros nos despedimos

Misao: si iremos a una romántica cena de negocios yuak (haciendo como si vomitara)

Las 2 parejas se despidieron en la puerta y salieron a lugares distintos. Kaoru y Kenshin iban felizmente hablando de la casa

Kenshin: y al fin podré tener una mascota

Kaoru: una mascota…Kenshin puede ser un perro? (con ojos suplicantes)

Kenshin casi choca al ver a Kaoru así, se veía más hermosa de lo normal como decirle que no. Llegaron a la clínica pero no había nadie aún, raro pero Kaoru tenía una copia y entraron. No hubo clientes por un rato así que Kaoru se dedico a la momificación de Kenshin mientras este dormía. Kenshin correteaba a Kaoru al mismo tiempo cuando se escucha a alguien entrar

: claro que no estas loco, cuando acordamos eso?

: vamos Meg, no te hagas la ofendida además recuerda que estamos comprometidos (tomando a la bella doctora en brazos para besarla)

Kaoru: compro…metidos…Sano…suke! Ya me acorde de ti!

Sanosuke: oh oh mejor comienzo a correr

Kaoru: ahora verás tonto ven aca (persiguiendo a Sanosuke con una escoba)

Megumi: que le pasa a Kaoru-chan?

Kenshin: la verdad no lo se, Kaoru usted y Sano se conocían antes?

Kaoru: (atrapando a un lloroso Sanosuke) desgraciadamente si, en Kyoto yo viva con mi padre cuando Sanosuke llego a la casa…el y yo estamos comprometidos

Megumi: …no es cierto…oh si?

Sanosuke: jeje me temo que si n.nU

KO-NI-CHIWA!

Jajaja como les va? Espero que bien y ojala k les allá gustado el cap xk a mi no jajaja no si me gusto y mas el final espero k lo sigan.

Muchas gracias x apoyarme, un día antes de k KIRA muriera adoptamos a un dálmata muy lindo y cariñoso sus dueños lo abandonaron xk tenía la misma enfermedad de KIRA pero la diferencia es k el si sobrevivió. Bueno el dálmata se llama ZERO mi mamá se lo puso realmente no c xk así k no me pregunten n.nU

Bueno un abrazote a las k me apoyaron siempre: sen rei, gabyhyatt y Blankaoru. Pero sobre todo a mi amiga k siempre me apoya ARI ESTE CAP ES TUYO JAJAJA

Sayonara!


	6. Mi vida fue

DICCIONARIO

Matte kudasai: espere por favor

Kenshin: la verdad no lo se, Kaoru usted y Sano se conocían antes?

Kaoru: (atrapando a un lloroso Sanosuke) desgraciadamente si, en Kyoto yo viva con mi padre cuando Sanosuke llego a la casa…el y yo estamos comprometidos

Megumi: …no es cierto…oh si?

Sanosuke: jeje me temo que si n.nU

Megumi: pero si ya lo sabías por que te comprometiste conmigo??

Sanosuke: bueno es que fue hace mucho tiempo no Jou-chan

Kaoru: (descansando un poco) si, fue hace 4 años cuando nos conocimos Sanosuke estaba pasando por el pueblo y yo estaba…bueno me caí en el río

FLASH BACK

Un joven caminaba tranquilamente cuando comenzó a escuchar un fuerte chapoteo seguido de unos gritos una niña estaba ahogándose en el río. El muchacho soltó sus cosas y salto al rió a ayudarla

Sanosuke: te encuentras bien pequeña? Cual es tu nombre y que paso?

Niña: snif me llamo Kaoru estaba lavando unas zanahorias para mi papá pero BUAAAA ese niño me empujo y se cayeron todas

Sanosuke: bueno Jou-chan no te preocupes yo te ayudare a conseguir más de acuerdo? Bueno ahora vamos a tu casa por si no te vas a enfermar

Sanosuke cubrió a Kaoru con una cobija que traía en su bolsa y la cargo para calentarla un poco. Llegaron a la casa de Kaoru, parecía un dojo pero no había alumnos

Sanosuke; "que extraño, pareciera una casa vacía"

Kaoru: Oto-san tadaima!!!! (corriendo hacia una puerta)

Sanosuke entro al cuarto donde llego la pequeña, se encontraba un hombre sentado en un futon viejo, al parecer estaba enfermo

Hombre: Kao-chan donde estabas?

Kaoru: fui a comprar unas zanahorias pero se me cayeron al rió y Sanosuke-kun me salvo

Sanosuke: bueno no fue nada, mucho gusto…

Hombre: ah el gusto es mió yo soy Koujiro muchas gracias por salvar a mi pequeña

Sanosuke: bueno como lo prometí enseguida vengo Jou-chan cámbiate si no te vas a enfermar

Kaoru: ya lo se, no me trates como a una niña (sacándole la lengua saliendo del cuarto)

Sanosuke: bueno parecía una buena niña

Koujiro: mi hija es muy responsable aunque aún tenga 13 años, su hermano se fue a Tokyo y nos dejo aquí

Sanosuke: no se preocupe bueno ya me voy, regreso enseguida

Sanosuke salio de la casa y llego a una pequeña tienda compro zanahorias, papas, un poco de carne y otras cosas regreso un poco noche pero Kaoru ya se había cambiado y estaba preparando un poco de te

Sanosuke: ya vine Jou-chan te traje lo que te prometí

Kaoru: ah arigato bueno to-san me pidió que te dijera que te quedaras a cenar así que ve a al comedor con el (empujándolo)

Sanosuke: pero yo ya me iba

Kaoru: nada de pero ahora ve, no quiero que este solo (cerrando la puerta diciendo lo último como un susurro)

Sanosuke: pero que rara, bueno en fin no me quejare de una cena gratis

Sanosuke llegó al comedor y vio a Koujiro sentado sonriéndole platicaron mientras Kaoru preparaba la cena

Koujiro: y dime Sanosuke a donde piensas ir?

Sanosuke: bueno ya tengo 19 años es por eso que decidí irme de casa y comenzar una vida propia

Koujiro: me parece muy bien, es lo mismo que izó mi hijo hace 9 años mi hija tenía 4 años pero eran muy unidos el se fue a Tokyo pero no hemos recibido noticia suya

Sanosuke: bueno supongo que esta muy ocupado pero-

Kaoru: basta de pláticas ya esta lista la cena

Kaoru les sirvió la cena junto con un poco de te

Sanosuke: wuau Jou-chan de verdad cocinas maravilloso

Kaoru: no- no es para tanto 0//0

Koujiro: es lo que yo le digo siempre, pienso que sería una maravillosa esposa no lo crees Sanosuke?

Sanosuke: claro que si, es mas dentro de 5 años vendré para que te cases conmigo (comiendo el trozo de carne sobre su plato)

Kaoru: pero que estas diciendo?

Koujiro: onegai Sanosuke-kun le encargo mucho a mi hija, realmente no creo vivir mucho por eso…por eso

Sanosuke: no se preocupen, yo vendré dentro de 5 años así que Jou-chan mejora tu forma de cocinar

Kaoru: que quisiste decir con eso? Mejor vete de mi casa (toma una escoba y lo empieza a golpear)

FIN FLASH BACK

Sanosuke: pero todavía no pasan los 5 años es por eso que no eh ido a visitarlos y bueno ya que me recordaste como sigue tu padre?

Kaoru: to-san murió hace 4 años…estuve sola todo este tiempo

Sanosuke: Jou-chan lo lamento mucho (abrazándola)

Megumi y Kenshin veían la imagen, era triste pero de una forma satisfactoria pero…ahora Megumi no podría casarse con Sanosuke y Kenshin se separaría de Kaoru para siempre

Kaoru ya estaba más calmada sentada tomando un baso de agua mientras Sanosuke y Megumi discutían

Megumi: eres un idiota, un gran mentiroso por eso vi la fecha marcada en tu calendario ayer que dormías

Sanosuke: pero es que…revisaste mis cosas?!

Megumi: si y que bueno que lo hice, ahora le cumplirás a Kaoru (voltea a verla) no vengas en una semana (toma sus cosas y sale por la puerta)

Kaoru: p-pero estoy despedida? No, Megumi-san matte kudasai- (Sanosuke se interpuso en su camino)

Sanosuke: Jou-chan ven (tomando su mano jalándola un poco hacia un cuarto)

Kaoru: no, tengo que alcanzar a Megumi-san

Sanosuke: no, vamos a hablar (la carga y la lleva al cuarto bajándola en un sillón) lo siento Kenshin, ahorita te la regreso (cierra la puerta con seguro)

Megumi derramaba unas cuantas gotas saladas llego a su hogar tomando sus maletas que había escondido en la sala debajo de la escalera en un pequeño cuarto sabiendo que Sanosuke jamás sospecharía de su viaje pero ahora no importaba tenía que huir rápidamente de ahí

Kenshin ya se había resignado estuvo llamando por mas de 20 minutos y casi tumbando la puerta pero ni Kaoru ni Sanosuke salían así que opto por sentarse a esperarlos. Sanosuke salio primero seguido por una feliz Kaoru

Kenshin: (parándose) por fin salen, que paso?

Sanosuke volteo a ver a Kaoru y ella asintió sonriendo Sanosuke beso su frente y salio corriendo de la clínica

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono por que se fue Sano?

Kaoru: va con Megumi-san tenemos que irnos Kenshin, vamos a cenar ya es tarde (jalándolo)

Kenshin: bueno esta bien así me contaras que fue todo eso (tomando su mano enredándola a su brazo)

Kaoru: (platicando mientras Kenshin manejaba hacia su hogar) veras Sanosuke me pidió algo

Megumi llego al aeropuerto, hizo su chequeo y se sentó a esperar el avión cuando alguien llega sentándose a su lado

Megumi: largo de aquí

???: perdone señorita? (se inclina para escucharla mejor)

Megumi: te dije que te fueras, no quiero ver a nadie

El señor se levanto y se movió de lugar no sin antes decirle lo descortés que fue

Megumi: no me importa…solo déjenme sola

Después de una hora de espera los pasajeros abordaron el avión Megumi iba en primera fila sentada admirando el cielo ya estaban a varios metros cuando

???: valla pensé que no te alcanzaría (poniendo su maleta arriba de los asientos

Megumi: "maldita sea mi suerte" que quieres? Por que no estas con tu prometida Sanosuke

Sanosuke: por que estoy con ella (sonriendo tomando su mano)

Megumi: p-pero…que quieres decir?

Sanosuke: es cierto que tenía marchada la fecha pero eso fue (se acerca a ella y comienza a hablarle al oído. Sabia que le fascinaba eso) para terminar con nuestro compromiso Megu tu sabes que solamente te amo a ti y nuestro hijo es la mejor prueba de eso

Kenshin: oh así que Sanosuke quería terminar el compromiso? (comiendo un poco de ramen)

Kaoru: sip por que si los dos seguíamos comprometidos tu y yo no nos podríamos "casar" (dando énfasis) esa era una de las cosas por las cuales vine a Tokio

Kenshin: bueno eso quiere decir que ya recobro su memoria no es así? Me alegra

Kaoru: si además ya recordé el nombre de mi hermano es Saito (Kenshin suelta el tenedor) Saito O´Connell y es un policía de lo mejor (sonriendo)

Kenshin: no puede ser…Saito es el oficial que me esta buscando…Kaoru tiene que irse en este momento desaparezca de aquí (tirando el plato)

CoNtInUaRa…………….

Ko-Ni-Chi-Wa Mina-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como están? Espero k bien realmente lamento mi tardanza jeje esk estuve en exámenes y si salía mal la historia estaba en juego jeje. Kaoru recobro la memoria pero fue en el peor momento aprovechare para hablarles un poco de la Pandilla de Shishio. Son narcotraficantes que la policía trata de detener pero aun no logra ya que tienen conexiones políticas y sobre mafiosos en si reinan Tokyo. Pero Hiko junto con Kenshin y la pareja Shinomori tratan de detenerlos sin lograr mucho.

Bueno eso es todo espero k les allá gustado el Cáp. y de verdad siento muchísimo la tardanza hontodeska gomenasai!!!!

ATTE: KANKE-CHAN


	7. Un Lazo

Kenshin: tienes que irte de aquí cuanto antes

Kenshin corre hacia la habitación que compartía con Kaoru, para no levantar sospechas. Tomó una maleta y empezó a echar la ropa de Kaoru en ella. Kaoru llegó, asustada por la reacción de Kenshin.

Kaoru: Kenshin...que pasa??

Kenshin: Kaoru...si es que ese es tu verdadero hombre, no tienes que fingir mas frente de mí

Kaoru: que? Pero Kenshin de que estas hablando?!

Kenshin: mira Saito O´Connell , tu hermano, esta detrás de mí desde mucho años por eso sé que tú eres un espía no sé por que entraste a mi vida pero vete de aquí ahora mismo!! "No puede ser maldita sea por que siempre me pasa esto a mí?"

Kaoru: Kenshin espera un momento (tomando su mano para detenerlo) de que estas hablando que estas insinuando? Que soy una espía que es por eso que estoy contigo?!

Kenshin: pues que más quieres que piense!!! Llega una mujer diciendo que tiene amnesia descubre todo de mí y por "coincidencia" resulta que es hermana de ese estúpido oficial sabes que? Yo no soy tan estúpido lárgate de aquí no quiero verte

Kenshin toma a Kaoru de las espaldas y comienza a empujarla hacia la puerta abriéndola

Kaoru: Kenshin suéltame como puedes decir esas cosas de mi? Que acaso no me conoces lo suficiente?!

Kenshin: pensé conocerte pero resulta que lo único que conocía era una farsa vete de aquí no quiero verte nunca mas escuchaste!!

Kenshin se da vuelta y se queda parado, escucha las lagrimas de Kaoru y la puerta cerrarse

Kaoru: Kenshin por que estas actuando así?...por que quieres alejarme de ti?

Kenshin: Kaoru...vete por favor...si té quedas será peligroso para los dos

Kaoru: pero Kenshin...no me voy a ir

Kenshin: Kaoru no lo hagas más difícil ahora vete de aquí (voltea y encuentra a Kaoru llorando) Kaoru...

Vete por favor no puedes quedarte conmigo

Kaoru: Kenshin es que no lo entiendes Kenshin?! Kenshin...yo te amo...no me importa que mi hermano este buscándote, no me importa que te quiera ver muerto Kenshin yo te amo...pero, supongo que tienes razón lo mejor es que me valla pero aun así quiero que sepas que te amo desde que te conocí

Kaoru se acerco a la puerta sonriéndole a Kenshin entre lagrimas dándose vueltas

Kenshin: Kaoru...KAORU! Maldita sea por que me haces esto? Por que llegas así a mi vida Kaoru por que dejas que te ame!

Kenshin llego por la espalda volteando a Kaoru abrazándola mientras una lagrima se derramaba en el hombro de esta

Kaoru: Kenshin por favor no me pidas que me valla, no quiero estar lejos de ti

Kenshin: no Kaoru pero...si té quedas conmigo estarás en peligro

Kaoru: eso no me importa Kenshin no puedo dejarte, no quiero dejarte!!

Kenshin mueve un poco hacia abajo su cabeza atrapando los labios de Kaoru mientras esta no paraba de llorar. Kaoru empezó a marearse, ya no podía detenerse Kenshin sintió que se caía y la tomó entre sus manos llevándola al sillón.

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—

Megumi se despertó, pronto llegarían al aeropuerto volteo a un lado y vio a Sanosuke con una tiernísima línea de baba que iba desde su labio hasta su camisa. Megumi sonrío, hace unas horas lloraba desconsoladamente y ahora tomaba fotografías con su celular. En eso, el susodicho despierta.

Sanosuke: no el guacamole no!!!

Megumi: hasta que despertaste bello durmiente jeje

Sanosuke: rayos Megu soñé que ya no había guacamole

Megumi: de que estas hablando? Eres demasiado raro

Sanosuke: mira quien habla solo tu dejas tu boleto sobre la cama y esperas que no me de cuenta de que ibas a ir al dichoso curso

Megumi: ...bueno es que...yo

Sanosuke: bueno eso ya no importa mejor dime ya perdonaste a la niña?

Megumi: Kaoru-chan...ella no tuvo culpa de nada, solo tu (sacándole la lengua)

Sanosuke: bueno en eso tienes razón, gomenasai pero tu sabes que te amo (besando su frente para abrazarla)

Megumi: ahora que lo pienso, Sanosuke tu sabes quien es el hermano de Kaoru-chan?

Sanosuke: no...cuando la conocí el ya se había ido pero no te preocupes estoy segura que Jou-chan recobrara la memoria gracias a Kenshin

Megumi: ojala...tal ves puedan curase entre si...Kenshin ya ah sufrido demasiado

Sanosuke: estoy seguro que juntos serán felices

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaoru comenzó a despertarse viendo a Kenshin a su lado, al verlo sonrío pero se levanto rápidamente abrazando a Kenshin

Kaoru: Kenshin por favor yo..yo

Kenshin: Kaoru..mi Kaoru yo también te amo pero quiero que entiendas que es peligroso quedarte conmigo

Kaoru: por que Kenshin? Es que acaso no quieres que este contigo? (sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos)

Kenshin: claro que no Kaoru, mira dejaremos el tema para después lo que importa ahora es saber como te sientes

Kaoru: yo? (parándose) Pues me siento muy...huuy (se marea cayendo nuevamente en brazos de Kenshin)

Kenshin: creo que él echo de que recordaras todo tan repentinamente causo que te marearas pero ahora lo mejor será que descanses por ahora (carga a Kaoru y la lleva a la recamara recostándola) bueno iré por un poco de agua

Kenshin trata de levantarse pero sorpresivamente ve que Kaoru lo tenía agarrado como la primera vez que se conocieron

Kaoru: Kenshin cuando...(escondiendo la mirada) cuando me recupere...dejaras que me valla?

Kenshin: Kaoru mi Kaoru claro que no yo también te amo Kaoru pero...pero...bueno eso no importa por ahora descansa (besando su frente)

Kenshin se fue, trajo un baso de agua y se lo dio a Kaoru, ella lo tomó y se sentía mucho más tranquila pronto se durmió en los brazos de Kenshin. Por la mañana despertó, Kenshin ya no estaba con ella y vio la maleta en la silla quiso pararse pero se mareo nuevamente decidió recostarse otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió dejando que Kenshin entrara con una bandeja de alimentos

Kenshin: Buenos días Kaoru, mas bien tardes como te sientes?

Kaoru: Ke...Kenshin

Kenshin: te traje desayuno y un alcaselser (no se sise escriba así gomen) para que te sientas mejor (dice sentándose a su lado para ayudarla)

Kaoru: Kenshin...gracias..gracias, gracias (dice llorando nuevamente) gracias gracias gracias (abrazándolo) gracias por quedarte conmigo gracias gracias

Kenshin: Kaoru soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias antes de que llegaras...yo...bueno yo-

Kaoru: Kenshin no tienes que decirlo ahora si no quieres aun así...gracias

Kenshin: Kaoru que te pareces si comes un poco? Necesitas recuperar fuerzas (le pasa la bandeja a Kaoru) Kaoru estaba pensando que...que te parecería comenzar de cero?

Kaoru: comenzar de cero? (tomando un poco de jugo)

Kenshin: si Kaoru, frente a todos somos marido y mujer pero nosotros en si solo somos conocidos pero yo quiero ser mas para ti, Kaoru quisieras ser mi novia? (dice sacando un pequeño moffin de chocolate con un corazón en el centro)

Kaoru: Kenshin...claro que si Kenshin muchas gracias, muchas gracias por estar conmigo

Kenshin: no tienes por que hacerlo Kaoru

Kenshin se inclina y besa tiernamente a Kaoru mientras esta le corresponde. Apenas estaban empezando cuando escuchan un "Cof cof" en la puerta Kenshin se separa sonriente mientras Kaoru se sonroja

Kaoru: Mi-Misao-chan Aoshi-kun

Misao: wuorales Himura tú si que no pierdes tiempo jeje

Aoshi: Kaoru perdón por molestarlos pero llegamos desde temprano para recordarles de la junta

Misao: cierto la "grandiosa" junta con el jefe...que querrá ahora eh?

Aoshi: bueno nosotros ya nos vamos nos veremos allá

Misao: nooo, no me quiero ir estuve esperando a que Kaoru se despertara para platicar con ella

Aoshi: ya tendrás tiempo de hacerlo ahora vamonos

Misao: no no y no!!!

Aoshi: eres una necia (la carga) Nos vemos al rato (se voltea haciéndole cosquillas a Misao saliendo de la casa)

Kenshin: bueno Kaoru lo mejor será que nos arreglemos para irnos

Kaoru: aaa de verdad tenemos que irnos?

Kenshin: Sí o que? La señorita no quiere irse

Kaoru: nop me quiero quedar aquí contigo (abrazándolo)

Kenshin: (carga a Kaoru) pero eso no se va a poder por que nos citaron desde mucho lo que sí se puede es salir después (sonriéndole) que dices de ir al cine después de la junta?

Kaoru: de verdad Kenshin?

Kenshin: claro que si Kaoru pero aun así tienes que arreglarte señorita eh? Así que vístase y yo la espero (besándola, sonriendo saliendo del cuarto)

Kaoru brincaba de aquí para allá como una quinceañera. Entro al baño y una hora después salió del cuarto arreglada. Kenshin ya estaba listo y veía la televisión al escuchar la puerta abrirse apago la televisión brincando para ponerse frente al cuarto. Vio salir a una totalmente hermosa Kaoru llevaba un vestido con tirantes amarillo decorado con unas flores blanca, el cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros. Kenshin no se quedaba atrás, traía un pantalón de mezclilla color azul fuerte y una camiseta roja el cabello recogido con su normal cola de caballo.

Kenshin: Kaoru, te ves bellísima (dice tomando su mano para salir con ella ayudándola a subir al coche)

Kaoru: bueno es un cumplido mutuo

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la empresa donde Aoshi y Misao los esperaban para entrar a la junta. Hiko llego con una hamburguesa doble chorreando de queso ante los sensibles ojos de Misao y Kenshin quienes no habían comido nada.

Hiko: y ustedes que hacen aquí?

Kenshin: n.nU Oto-san venimos a la junta "urgente" que solicitaste

Hiko: yo? Humm no lo recuerdo así que creo que no era tan importante

Kaoru: "el es el padre de Kenshin? Son muy distintos o.o"

Kenshin: " no puedo creer que me este haciendo esto ¬¬x"

Misao: "quiero hamburguesa!!! o"

Aoshi: "...que estúpido..."

Hiko: bueno de lo único que me acuerdo es de que Kaoru es hermana de Saito O´Connell no es cierto?

Kaoru: me temo que si pero...yo no tenía idea de que-

Hiko: entiendes que eso quiere decir que te tienes que "divorciar" de Kenshin verdad?

Konichiwa!!!!!!!!!

Cómo están? Espero que bien la semana pasada estuve en exámenes y tenía que entregar trabajos finales porque estoy en el último parcial del semestre pero pude darme un tiempito para poder escribir el cap. espero que les halla gustado.

Últimamente estuve un poco deprimida ya que estuve un tanto rara jeje ni siquiera yo sé que tenía. Me sentía mal por la forma en la que una amiga trato a mis otras amigas digo hasta golpeo a una con un paliacatazo y créanme que no fue accidentalmente. Pero me encuentro muchísimo mejor ahora.

Kaoru 204: gracias por leer mi fic espero k te siga gustando casi siempre lo dejo en suspenso vdd? Jeje creo k es un vicio gomen u.uU

Gabyhyatt: gracias x leer mi fic

Sen rei: que bueno k opinas k mi fic es interesante jeje cada vez deseo hacerlo mas y mas distinto jeje espero k si pueda hacerlo

Muchas gracias a todas las k leen mi fic espero k lo sigan haciendo si pasa alguna información k no captaron o k la allá puesto mal x favor díganme y con mucho gusto lo corrijo jeje

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos luego Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Sin Secretos

Hiko: bueno de lo único que me acuerdo es de que Kaoru es hermana de Saito O´Connell no es cierto?

Kaoru: me temo que si pero...yo no tenía idea de que-

Hiko: entiendes que eso quiere decir que te tienes que "divorciar" de Kenshin verdad?

Kaoru: que?

Kenshin: no seas dramático Padre (dándole un "zape" en la cabeza)

Hiko: bueno lo siento estaba jugando un poco contigo niña jeje bueno ahora que sabes quien es realmente Kenshin y quienes somos todos nosotros (señalando a Aoshi y Misao) no podrás alejarte de Kenshin es más creo que lo mejor sería que de verdad se casaran

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Megumi y Sanosuke llegaron al hotel, de ahí se fueron al cuarto. Megumi alisto sus cosas y salio de la habitación pues ya había comenzado su curso. Sanosuke se tiro sobre la cama tomando el control remoto para encender el televisor. Después tomó el teléfono y llamo a recepción.

Sanosuke: buenas tardes señorita tienes servicio a cuartos verdad? Bueno quisiera que me trajeran una hamburguesa con papas, un refresco, un sándwich de pollo, otro de jamón con queso y de postre un banana split

Recepcionista: claro que si señor con mucho gusto, necesita otra cosa?

Sanosuke: si quisiera llamar a Tokyo por favor…(la recepcionista le pasa la operadora y de ahí llama) Mochi mochi escucha necesito que sigas a Kenshin y Kaoru quiero ver que aran ahora que Jou-chan recobro la memoria bueno te lo encargo Yahiko..-CHAN!!!!! Jajaja

Sanosuke colgó mientras que del otro lado Yahiko aventaba el teléfono

Yahiko: maldito yo no soy chan!!!!

Tsubame: pasa algo Yahiko-chan?

Yahiko: que no soy chan!!!!

Tsubame: gomen gomen!!

Yahiko: jum Tsubame necesito que llames a Kaoru para que nos inviten comer

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aoshi y Misao se ofrecieron a ir a merendar junto a Kenshin y Kaoru pero Kenshin declino la invitación. Tenia que hablar con Kaoru a partir de hoy todo mejoraría en su relación además quería pasar un buen rato con ella. La pareja Shinomori se fue por su parte mientras la pareja Himura se dirigía a su casa.

Kaoru: Hiko-kun me asusto, pensé que era verdad que nos tendríamos que "divorciar"

Kenshin: a mi padre le encanta hacer bromas pesadas pero bueno Kaoru tenemos que hablar ahora que has recuperado la memoria completamente muchas cosas van a cambiar

Kaoru: si lo se Kenshin pero antés me gustaría hablar con mi hermano, claro frente a el fingiremos que nos casamos en Kyoto que trate de localizarlo pero nunca lo encontre y que tu como buen esposo decidiste que nos mudaramos aca. Pero ahora que lo pienso mi hermano ya te conoce no?

Kenshin: si pero hacía mas de un año que no nos veíamos de echo cuando fue con Soujiro al departamento apenas lo volví a ver

Kaoru: bueno entonces asunto arreglado (dice brindándole una calida sonrisa)

Kenshin: si pero antes de ir con tu hermano tendremos que conocernos mejor señora Himura no lo cree?

Kaoru: a que te refiere Kenshin? Co-como pareja?

Kenshin: hai Koishi (dándole un rápido beso)

Kaoru se quedo roja mientras Kenshin manejaba. No podía esperar ya quería comenzar su relación abiertamente con Kaoru y lo primero era diciéndole todo. Después de todo en un matrimonio no existen los secretos. Pronto llegaron a casa pero se llevaron una no tan agradable sorpresa, Tsubame y Yahiko estaban esperándolos.

Tsubame: Kaoru-chan como estas? Que mala no nos han invitado a inaugurar su nueva casa (deteniendo un pastel adornado con fresas y merengue)

Yahiko: si Kenshin querías quedártela todo el tiempo tu solito verdad?

Los cuatro entraron a la casa. Kaoru y Tsubame hacían la comida mientras Kenshin hablaba con Yahiko sobre sus planes

Yahiko: estas seguro Kenshin?

Kenshin: si, no quisiera repetir lo mismo que paso con Tomoe, Kaoru me importa mucho y no me gustaría perderla

Yahiko: valla nuestro Kenshin esta enamorado (haciéndole "cerrillito" en la cabeza)

Kenshin: bueno según recuerdo tu estabas peor que yo cuando Tsubame-chan no te hacia caso (dice Kenshin viéndolo con ojos de pistola)

Yahiko: oye no me cambies el tema ¬//¬

Kaoru: bueno basta de platicas ya esta lista la comida

Yahiko y Tsubame se fueron tarde, se quedaron hasta la cena. Cuando por fin se fueron Kenshin abrazo fuertemente a Kaoru.

Kenshin: usted y yo tenemos una platica pendiente señorita

Kaoru: si Kenshin pero primero déjame ir a recoger

Kenshin: nop tu te vienes ahorita conmigo (la carga y la lleva al cuarto depositándola suavemente en la cama)

Kaoru: esta bien Kenshin de que quieres hablar? (abrazándolo mientras el se acostaba a su lado)

Kenshin: bueno Kaoru antes que nada quiero decirte que eres la mujer más hermosa que eh visto en toda mi vida, y créeme que eh visto muchas

Kaoru: y tu eres el hombre más tierno del mundo Kenshin pero estoy segura que de eso no querías hablar

Kenshin: como comenzaremos desde cero quería que habláramos sobre nosotros para conocernos completamente además tengo que decirte a lo que estas entrando. Mi mundo es peligroso y es necesario que lo sepas

Kaoru: de acuerdo Kenshin soy toda oídos.

Kenshin: mi padre, Hiko, no es mi verdadero padre el eme encontró en la calle y me crío como suyo. Cuando tenia 14 años empecé a entrenar con la espada con el así se volvió mi maestro. Me pidió que me uniera a su empresa y me convirtiera en un hitokiri y no tuve más opción que aceptarlo después de todo el me brindo una nueva vida. Todo iba bien hasta que la conocí a ella, su nombre Tomoe.

Kaoru: Tomoe? Como la ves en la que decías To, Kenshin la llamabas a ella?

Kenshin: me temo que si, Kaoru yo ame a Tomoe como nadie en el mundo. Ella me enseño a diferenciar entre el bien y el mal, me enseño muchas cosas. Yo estaba seguro de que ella me amaba pero estaba equivocado. Tomoe era un espía, un señuelo para distraerme mientras acecinaban a un protegido nuestro. Tomoe me enseño su engaño una noche, quedamos de vernos en una habitación de hotel ya que Hiko no quería vernos juntos pero yo lo desobedecí y fui con ella. Esa noche ambos traíamos llave, cuando entre al cuarto la vi en la cama pero no estaba sola. Estaba con Shishio Makoto ambos sin ropa metidos en la cama como animales gritando.

Kenshin: mostraba en su rostro mucha tristeza, realmente nadie supo este desenlace de su historia con Tomoe. Kaoru lo abrazo contra su pecho mientras Kenshin seguía su relato

Kenshin: al verlos le pregunte a Tomoe que era lo que pasaba. Ella solamente me contesto que no podía reinar su vida y que mientras hablábamos alguien sufría. Tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con Shishio pero llego la policía y nos llevaron a los 4 a la comisaría. Ellos se fueron rápidamente tenían de los suyos entre los policías. Al llegar mi padre me saco y me dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago sacándome todo el aire. Sanosuke y Yahiko me llevaron a mi casa pero pase los peores días de mi vida el siguiente año. Pase por una depresión pero gracias a Megumi, Yahiko y Sanosuke pude salir de ella. No pude entrar a ningún vicio ya que ni siquiera eso me ayudaba trataba de emborracharme pero nunca lo lograba.

Kaoru: Kenshin lo lamento mucho, no puedo creer que esa mujer te haya engañado de esa forma

Kenshin: si pero después de eso comenzó lo peor. Shishio empezó a matar empresarios poderosos todo mundo le temía pero la policía de una forma logro detenerlo. Desde hace más de 1 años que estaba en la cárcel pero fue liberado por "bueno comportamiento". Ahora nosotros nos encargamos de detenerlo. Recuerdas cuando llegaste a Tokyo unos hombre te siguieron, ellos era hombre de Shishio no se como dieron contigo y los mas seguro es que supieran que eras hermana del inspector Saito. Estamos peleando contra Shishio para tratar de detenerlo y de esta forma también te protejo a ti Kaoru (besando su frente)

Kaoru: Kenshin tu relato es muy triste me hubiera gustado haberte conocido antes para ayudarte a sanar. Al parecer sufrimos por el mismo sentimiento

Kenshin: a que te refieres con eso Kaoru?

Kaoru: verás mi familia, como dijo Sanosuke era pobre pero eso fue por que mi padre guardaba toda su herencia para mí y al momento de su muerte un abogado me lo comunico. Kenshin yo era rica tenía suficiente dinero para vivir toda mi vida. Pensé que con este dinero mi hermano regresaría, pero aun así siendo tan rica me sentía solo muy sola. Compre una nueva casa pero aun así era muy joven tenía 15 años, fue hace 2 años. El abogado me visitaba todos los días, comía conmigo, platicábamos hacíamos muchas cosas. Sin darme cuenta un día puso un relajando muscular muy potente en mi comida. Se aprovecho de mi estado y me izó firmar un documento donde yo le cedía todo el dinero. Robo todo lo que pudo de la casa, yo pensé que al hacerlo se iría pero…pero no fue así, al verme tan vulnerable disidido divertirse un rato conmigo y…y

Ahora era Kenshin quien abrazaba a Kaoru mientras lloraba, Kaoru estuvo solo después de la muerte de su padre y antes también ya que su hermano la había dejado olvidada. Kenshin estaba enfierecido como alguien podía siquiera pensar en hacerle daño a Kaoru? Aquella niña tan tierna que cuidaba de los demás sin importarle nada

Kaoru: Cuando desperté estaba sobre mi cama llena de sangre. Llore mucho y huí de ahí. Dure 2 años viajando cuando finalmente llegue a Kyoto. Antes de que los hombres me siguieran había colgado con mi hermano, y quede de verme con el en ese restaurante. Después Kenshin llegaste tu y me salvaste. Quería ver a mi hermano pero era para despedirme de el, me sentía tan sucia que quería acabar con mi vida pero cuando te conocí tuve esperanza Kenshin me ayudaste y me diste ánimos para seguir adelante

Kenshin: Kaoru, yo no sabía que habías pasado por todo eso esa es la razón por la cual me decías que no me dejarías verdad? Ahí Kaoru, mi Kaoru te prometo que yo te protegeré de todo. Solo te pido fuerza para que soportes todo lo que falta y en cuanto venzamos a Shishio viviremos tranquilos

Kaoru: si Kenshin muchas gracias te amo

Kenshin beso a Kaoru limpiándole las lagrimas. Pronto se durmieron abrazados, en su corazón solo existían ellos. Pero no se percataron que alguien los vigilaba, esa persona tomo su celular para traicionarlos

: si señor, la casa #45 ya se durmieron aun no han dicho nada sobre un ataque pero los vigilare de cerca (cuelga) jajaja Himura sufrirás más que con Tomoe

KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO K BIEN YO AKI ESTOY MEDIO AGRIPADA JEJE BUENO PASEMOS A LA HISTORIA

DECIDI HACER QUE KAORU FUERA LA VAGABUNDA, POR ASI DECIRLO, YA QUE KENSHIN SUFRIO DE UNA FORMA Y ELLA DE OTRA. TOMOE IZÓ LO MISMO TRAICIONAR A KENSHIN PERO ESTA VEZ NO MURIO Y PIENSO QUE DE HABER MUERTO NO HABÍA SIDO PARA DEFENDER A KENSHIN SINO PARA MATARLO.

LA RELACIÓN DE KAORU Y KENSHIN MEJORARA CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO. NO ESOTY SEGURA SOBRE PONER LEMON YA QUE NUNK EH ESCRITO UNO PERO SI SE DA LA OPORTUNIDAD LES AVISARE, OK?

UTILIZE 2 PALABRAS MÉXICANAS "SAPE" Y "CERILLITO" EL SAPE ES UN GOLPE QUE SE DA EN LA CABEZA CON LA PALMA CON FUERZA Y EL CERILLITO ES PONER LA MANO EN PUÑO Y FROTARLA SOBRE EL CABELLO DE LA OTRA PERSONA. ESTAS 2 SON MUY USADAS AKA Y SON MUESTRAS DE CARIÑO DE UNA U OTRA FORMA JEJE

BUENO KUIDENSE MUCHO Y UN SALUDO PARA MIS FIELES Y LEALES SEGUIDORAS ESTE CAP. ES PARA TODAS USTEDES

SAYONARA!!!!!

KANKE-CHAN


	9. Comienzan los tropiezos

Kenshin: Kaoru, yo no sabía que habías pasado por todo eso esa es la razón por la cual me decías que no me dejarías verdad? Ahí Kaoru, mi Kaoru te prometo que yo te protegeré de todo. Solo te pido fuerza para que soportes todo lo que falta y en cuanto venzamos a Shishio viviremos tranquilos

Kaoru: si Kenshin muchas gracias te amo

Kenshin beso a Kaoru limpiándole las lagrimas. Pronto se durmieron abrazados, en su corazón solo existían ellos. Pero no se percataron que alguien los vigilaba, esa persona tomo su celular para traicionarlos

: si señor, la casa #45 ya se durmieron aun no han dicho nada sobre un ataque pero los vigilare de cerca (cuelga) jajaja Himura sufrirás más que con Tomoe

Al día siguiente Kenshin despertó primero sintiendo el vibrador de su celular, antes de dormir desconecto el teléfono ya que no quería interrumpir su platica con Kaoru pero lo único que le falto fue apagar el celular. Vio la pantalla y era de su oficina, Rumi de seguro, prefirió apagarlo y volverse a acostar abrazando a Kaoru pero esta despertó

Kenshin: ohaiyo Kaoru (besando su frente)

Kaoru: Ohaiyo…hum Kenshin que hora es?

Kenshin: bueno parece que van a ser las 12

Kaoru: a bueno…Kenshin no tenías que ir al trabajo? (sentándose)

Kenshin: este creo que si, no lo se mi memoria me falla (tirando a Kaoru a la cama nuevamente) creo que tendrá que darme mi medicina esta hermosa enfermera

Kaoru: ah si? Entonces yo creo que se quedara así para siempre (levantándose) el último en llegar a la cocina lava los platos!

Kenshin se levanto pero llego después de Kaoru, claro además la veía correr y cualquier pretexto sería bueno para no ir a trabajar. Kaoru preparo la merienda y tomaba un pequeño té ahora que Kenshin lavaba los platos.

Kaoru: Kenshin soy yo o no quieres ir al trabajo?

Kenshin: bueno es que ya es medio día así que si llego a esta hora lo más seguro es que Hiko planee algo en mi contra (secando un vaso)

Kaoru: bueno yo tengo que esperar hasta que llegue Megumi-san de su viaje, creo que regresan en 2 semanas (tomando un sorbo de té)

Kenshin observo como Kaoru disfrutaba de ese té a medio día pero pronto dejaría de hacerlo, Kenshin tomo la pequeña manguera de donde salía el agua y le echo un chorro a Kaoru.

Kaoru: mou Kenshin esta fía!

Kenshin: bueno me dijiste que lavara los platos, creo que ya lave algo más jeje

Kaoru empezó a seguir a Kenshin por toda la casa hasta que finalmente lo alcanzó sentado en el sillón, ella llego y se tiro sobre el para evitar que escapara. Kenshin se movía para zafarse hasta que ambos cayeron del sillón. Ambos reían pero Kaoru comenzó a sonrojarse al notar que Kenshin había caído sobre ella. Vio que Kenshin comenzaba a moverse hacia delante y por inercia cerro los ojos, pero después de unos minutos no paso nada así que abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio que Kenshin estaba parándose. Kaoru deseaba otra cosa. Finalmente Kaoru fue a bañarse mientras Kenshin veía la televisión. De repente escucho claramente un grito proveniente del baño donde Kaoru estaba, sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió hacia a ella y la encontró apenas con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Kaoru corrió a esconderse detrás de Kenshin mientras este inspeccionaba el lugar.

Kenshin: que fue lo que paso Kaoru?

Kaoru: estaba bañándome cuando vi una sombra al principio creí que era tu y estaba lista para golpearte pero cuando corrí la cortina vi a un hombre, alto, feo, viejo no se entonces grite

Kenshin vio que la ventana estaba abierta, aun así era pequeña y casi nadie podría pasar por ahí. En eso noto algo, una nota tirada en el piso un poco mojada la leyó y la arrugo.

Kenshin: Kaoru cámbiate tenemos que irnos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sanosuke: ya veo, enseguida regresamos solo tengo que encontrarla (cuelga) ah ya vinieron a interrumpir mi merienda (terminando un sándwich de pollo)

Sanosuke salio de la habitación, llego hasta el lobby del hotel y pregunto sobre el salón donde estaba el curso. Le dijeron donde estaba y que en esos momentos estaban en receso. Sanosuke entro al salón y enseguida la localizo tenía como un radar puesto sobre ella. Se acerco y le dijo del problema ella se disculpo y ambos regresaron al cuarto, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Pudieron tomar un avión hacia Tokyo

Megumi: estas completamente seguro?

Sanosuke: si Rumi me llamo y me lo dijo

Megumi: hablando de Rumi, Kenshin sigue teniendo a la misma secretaria?

Sanosuke: creo que si, por que lo preguntas?

Megumi: bueno recuerdas que a mi no me agradaba?

Sanosuke: si lo recuerdo muy bien, te ponías celosa de que alguien pasara mas tiempo con Kenshin

Megumi: bueno eso no importa el caso es que le puse un rastreador en su celular jeje

Sanosuke: tienes la mente retorcida, azafata retírele el vino por favor

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin y Kaoru habían regresado con Hiko mientras este leía el papel que Kenshin había encontrado

Hiko: es Udo Jinne, lo recuerdas?

Kenshin: desgraciadamente si

Kaoru: quien era?

Hiko: ahorita estoy muy ocupado para contestarte que el lo haga (señalando a Kenshin) y ahora largo que es hora de mi siesta

Kenshin y Kaoru se dirigían de nuevo a su casa

Kaoru: de veras que Hiko-sama es una persona diferente n.nU

Kenshin: hum diferente no es la palabra

Kaoru: bueno y quien era ese tal Jinne?

Kenshin: al principio éramos 2 los que hacíamos los trabajitos pero Jinne mataba a sangre fría y por lo tanto fue despedido y mato al ex presidente de la empresa a consecuencia de esto tuve que seguirlo y

Kaoru: te enfrentaste con el?

Kenshin: si pero no lo mate, aunque sea un hitokiri odio la violencia

Kaoru: si lo se (dándole una sonrisa)

Kenshin: bueno si lo deje muy lastimado y juro vengarse de la empresa, ase poco lo vieron con Shishio

Kaoru: entonces el entro ayer a la casa?

Kenshin: no estoy seguro ya que nadie cave por la pequeña ventana que esta en el baño

Kaoru: entonces ya no podré bañarme sola, Kenshin tendrás que bañarte conmigo

Kenshin q-que? 0.o!!!!!!!

Konichiwa!!!!!!!

Bueno chicas hasta aki termina el cap jeje se k varias yerran matarme pero bueno tendrán k esperar hasta el siguiente cap para saber k pasa

La relación de Sanosuke y Megumi es de muchos años, me gusta pensar k eran novios de niños jeje de esos k tenemos en kinder jajaja yo tenía uno!!!!!!!!!

Estoy muy contenta xk ya estoy de vacaciones siiii vivan las vacaciones jeje bueno niñas muchas gracias x apoyarme siempre cuídense mucho

Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!

ATTE- KANKE-CHAN


	10. Tiempo

Una joven se encontraba sirviendo refresco en unos vaso al tiempo que el microondas suena en aquella cocina blanca. La joven saca del micro unas palomitas con mantequilla extra mientras saca un pequeño toper donde coloca las palomitas tirando la bolsa vacía a la basura. Saca de una alacena grande dos bolsas medianas de papas, unas Doritos Nacho y Rufless Queso, las favoritas de ambos.

???: Señor Shinomori me haría el grandísimo favor de venir a ayudarme!!

Grita la joven mientras que a unos pocos metros un hombre grande y apuesto esta sentado jugando con el control remoto. Al escuchar el grito tira el aparato levantándose para ir a la cocina donde encuentra a su esposa tratando de cargar todo a la ves.

???: Aoshi ayúdame con algo, a ti solamente te coco poner la película (en forma de reproche mientras agrega unas servilletas encima de las palomitas)

Aoshi: eso es por que comes mucho, amor

Aoshi se acerca a ella y la toma entre sus brazos mostrando su fuerza llevándola hacia aquel sillón color café sentándola cuidadosamente

???: me encanta tenerte como esposo, Aoshi (besándolo)

Aoshi: y a mí tenerte como esposa, Misao

Después de media hora la película sigue su curso mientras Misao se adueño de las palomitas y Aoshi de las papas…pronto Misao quiso Doritos pero su apuesto espeso se lo negó por lo que empezaron una pelea de comida. Todas las tardes en las que se sentaban a ver alguna película con botana terminaban así al final ni siquiera vieron la película y tuvieron que limpiar. Al terminar se sentaron en el sillón mientras Misao buscaba un programa bueno y Aoshi la abrazaba. Llevaban 1 año y medio de casados y era muy felices juntos, muchos les preguntaban si algún hijo venia en camino pero ellos prefirieron esperar una época mas clamada.

Misao: oye Aoshi…que opinas de Kaoru-chan?

Aoshi: y esa pregunta?

Misao: bueno recuerdo que a Tomoe-san todo mundo estaba en su contra aunque le hiciera bien a Kenshin

Aoshi: eso es cierto, Tomoe nunca nos agrado porque en su mirada había mucha maldad acumulada y cierto rencor hacia Kenshin aunque a decir verdad nunca supimos por que

Misao: pobre Kenshin ninguna chica se fijaba en el y cuando alguien finalmente lo hace le causa un grandísimo daño

Aoshi: es por eso que Kaoru esta ahora con el, a sido una de las pocas que a sobrevivido una semana con Kenshin sin hartarse por su estilo de vida

Misao: acaso estoy escuchando que la aceptas para Kenshin?? (Sentándose viéndolo a los ojos)

Aoshi: no abuses de tu suerte ¬¬U

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin estaba anonadado por lo que le había dicho Kaoru…acaso ella quería bañarse con el?? En estos momentos Kenshin estaba sentado en el comedor mientras Kaoru traía la cena colocando varios platos en la mesa.

Kaoru: bueno Kenshin si ese tal Jinne nos esta vigilando no seria mejor mudarnos de nuevo??

Kenshin: podría ser una opción pero serían 2 mudanzas y podríamos levantar sospechas con tu hermano. Kaoru dijiste que querías ir a visitarlo, cuando quieres hacerlo?

Kaoru: ahora que lo mencionas no se, ni siquiera se donde vive

Kenshin: n.nU bueno en eso no ahí problema podremos pedirle a Soujiro que nos diga

Kaoru: esta bien, creo que seria en un fin de semana ya que tu estas trabajando y sería mejor que fuéramos los dos…como…pareja (con un gran sonrojo)

Kenshin jala un poco a Kaoru haciéndola sentarse sobre sus piernas mientras le hablaba cerca del oído

Kenshin: se me había ocurrido tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones y podríamos salir todo el tiempo

Kaoru: de verdad Kenshin?

Kenshin: si, podríamos ir a comer, salir al cine o quedarnos aquí (dándole un beso)

Kaoru sonriente se dirige a su asiento mientras ambos comen. Al terminar fueron a su habitación para dormir tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente Kenshin soñaba placidamente cuando alargo una mano para juntar más a Kaoru pero ella ya no estaba. Kenshin se paro rápidamente y vio como ella leía una revista sentada en una silla dándole la espalda a la cama

"Pensaste que se había ido verdad? Igual que Tomoe, no mereces que alguien te ame"

Kenshin movió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, se movió cuidadosamente hasta donde estaba ella sentada abrazándola por el cuello

Kenshin: no vuelvas a salirte de la cama sin mi permiso

Kaoru: ah Kenshin no sabía que ya estabas despierto n//n

Kenshin: que estas leyendo??

Kaoru: ah es una revista que me presto Tsubame-chan

Kenshin: bueno y porque ahí tantas mujeres vestidas de novias?

Kaoru: bueno Tsubame-chan dijo que deberíamos de casarnos para no levantar sospechas y me presto la revista para ver modelos jeje, espero que no te enfades (dice levantándose y guardando la revista)

Kenshin: claro que no, de hecho pienso que sería una buena idea

Kaoru: bueno Kenshin ya que estas despierto es hora de bañarnos (jalándolo al baño)

Kenshin: que? 0.o

Kaoru: estas loco si crees que voy a ducharme sola para que alguien entre y me vea o me haga algo, quiero que este ahí para protegerme

Kenshin escucho lo último y decidió hacerlo, juntos entraron al baño. Kaoru comenzó a quitarse la ropa así que Kenshin se volteo para que lo hiciera

Kaoru: ya estoy lista Kenshin

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sanosuke cargaba las maletas mientras Megumi abría las puertas de la casa. Ambos entraron y se sentaron en el sillón cansados. Sanosuke pasaba su mano por la espalda de Megumi mientras ella se recargaba en el

Sanosuke: piensas abrir la clínica?

Megumi: no lo creo, estoy casi segura de que Hiko-san nos mandara a algún lugar a investigar

Sanosuke: ya acéptalo, eres una buena persona y quieres darle vacaciones a Kaoru

Megumi: vuelve a decir eso y duermes en el sillón ¬//¬

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsubame estaba en el trabajo en aquel restaurante enorme lleno de clientes. Ella era mesera junto con Yahiko. Atendían pocas mesas ya que aun era temprano de repente llegan 2 hombres que tuvo que escoltar a su mesa. Les sirvió unos sándwiches de pollo y jamón mientras ambos platicaban. Llevaban más de 2 horas.

Tsubame: esto es muy raro (entrando a la cocina donde ve a Yahiko)

Yahiko: que es extraño?

Tsubame: bueno…dos hombres llegaron hace 2 horas y no hacen más que platicar

Yahiko: bueno mientras sigan comiendo es ganancia para nosotros (asomándose)…Tsubame son los hombres de la mesa 6?

Tsubame: si

Yahiko: son los hombres de Shishio, los que atacaron a Kaoru aquella noche

Tsubame: de verdad? Que vamos a hacer Yahiko-chan?

Yahiko: primero que nada avisarle a Sanosuke ya han de estar aquí y segundo…NO SOY CHAN!!

Tsubame y Yahiko salieron ya que era hora de su descanso, fueron a casa de Megumi al llegar tuvieron que tocar por varios minutos

Sanosuke: quien es?!

Yahiko: que tanto estaban haciendo llevamos mucho tiempo tocando aquí afuera!!!

Sanosuke: lo siento estábamos ocupados

Yahiko: si, me doy cuenta

Tsubame: 0///0

Los 3 entraron a la casa mientras se sentaban en el sillón

Sanosuke: y bueno que los trae por aquí? (mientras recogía su pantalón y se lo ponía -.-)

Yahiko: bueno vimos a los hombres de Shishio, los que atacaron a Kaoru la otra noche

Sanosuke: bueno y que hiciste?

Yahiko:…bueno vine a avisarte

Sanosuke: solo eso? Y que tal si ya no están donde los viste?

Yahiko: yo…no pensé en eso jeje n.nU

Tsubame: jeje no te preocupes, les puse un pequeño localizador cuando les lleve sus sándwiches

Sanosuke: bueno al menos alguien izo algo

Yahiko: y donde los conseguiste?

Tsubame: bueno Megumi-san me los dio dijo que ella los usaba con Sanosuke-kun

Sanosuke: valla ahora todo tiene sentido -.-U

Yahiko: bueno y que estamos esperando vallamos a seguirlos

Sanosuke: de acuerdo, Tsubame quédate aquí Megu esta durmiendo arriba si pasa algo te llamaremos (poniéndose una camiseta blanca y unos tenis)

Tsubame: hai! Iterashai

Yahiko & Sanosuke: Itekimas!

Yahiko llevaba el pequeño aparato en sus manos, Sano tuvo razón aquellos hombres salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin no estaba seguro de voltear o no hasta que finalmente volteo y se encuentra con una hermosa Kaoru que traía puesto un bikini…un momento, traía ropa?!

Kenshin: Kaoru…y ese bikini??

Kaoru: bueno pensé que de esta forma podría bañarme contigo aquí sin correr ningún peligro

Kenshin: a ya veo "TOT"

Kaoru: no es que no confié en ti ni nada de eso es solo que…quisiera esperar un poco más (con la cabeza agachada)

Kenshin sonrió, fue con Kaoru y le dio un beso

Kenshin: no te preocupes Kaoru, nuestra primera vez será la mejor

Kaoru se metió a bañar mientras hablaba con Kenshin, ella en la regadera y el sentado en la tapa del escusado, Kenshin mientras tanto trataba de controlarse, de una forma u otra Kaoru estaba bañándose frente a el y bueno casi no podía controlarse

Kenshin: "no haré algo por lo cual me arrepentiré después" bueno Kaoru entonces si salimos hoy?

Kaoru: esta bien pero antes quiero hablar con Misao, la vez pasada parecía que quería contarme algo (saliendo de la regadera con una toalla)

Kenshin: me parece bien, si quieres llámala e invítala a almorzar, yo haré la comida mientras ustedes platican

Kaoru: arigato Kenshin eres un…un muy bueno casi-esposo

Kenshin: y tu la casi-esposa más hermosa del mundo

Después de arreglarse Kaoru ayudaba un poco a Kenshin hasta que Misao llego y se fueron al jardín a hablar un poco

Misao: jajaja sabía que te había enamorada de Kenshin amiga

Kaoru: bueno no podía evitarlo, es tan lindo conmigo y bueno…n///un pero hablando de otra cosa, tu como estas?

Misao: bien pero tengo un problema gigantesco, bueno la verdad es pequeño jeje

Kaoru: un problema? Y cual es quieres que te ayude en algo??

Misao: Kaoru…estoy embarazada

Konichiwa!!!!

Se que muchas esperaban que pasara algo en el baño pero pensé que sería mejor si esperaban más tiempo, conocerse mas y estar seguros bueno Kenshin ya esta seguro jajaja prometo que cuando sea la primera vez de Kenshin y Kaoru la haré de la mejor manera posible, como ya dije anteriormente nunca he escrito algo por el estilo, es como un reto para mi pero ya tengo pensado como hacerlo y creo que será pronto así que no se despeguen de su televisor jajaja

Sayonara!!!!!

Kanke-chan


	11. Problemas

Yahiko y Sanosuke finalmente habían visto a aquellos tipos pero los siguieron a un poco de distancia, después de todo no sabían si las sospechas eran verdaderas. Pronto los llevaron a un callejón. Sanosuke y Yahiko llegaron rápidamente listo para atacar pero cuando entraron al callejón no los vieron.

Sanosuke: bueno al parecer si tenían algo que esconder

Yahiko: crees que nos escucharon?

Sanosuke: es lo más seguro ya que no dejabas de moverte y gritar como un idiota Yahiko-chan

Yahiko: ya te dije que no soy chan!!!!

Sanosuke: bueno eso no importa en estoy momentos

Sanosuke metió la mano a su bolsillo donde su celular no paraba de vibrar, un mensaje de texto de Tsubame

Sanosuke: al parecer Megumi ya despertó tenemos que regresar (guardando el aparato nuevamente)

Yahiko: esta bien…pero fue tu culpa que no escucharan

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aquellos hombres habían entrado por una puerta negra al interior de un edificio antes de que Sanosuke y Yahiko entraran al callejón

???: Bien echo Shinji ahora Jinne no querrá escucharnos

Shinji: bueno no fue mi culpa, fue muy poco tiempo y la chica me vio antes de que pudiera hacer algo

???: si pero no recuerdas los planes? Ahora gracias a ti todo a fallado

Shinji: escúchame bien pedazo de

???: Silencio! Shinji, Tao fallaron que me pueden decir al respecto?

Tao: lo sentimos mucho señor

???: si eso ya no tiene importancia, estén preparados por que a pesar de que no tenemos a esa chica como señuelo el vendrá directamente hacia nosotros dejándola sola avísenle a todos y díganle a Shishio que todo esta saliendo como lo planeamos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaoru y Misao seguían sentadas en un enorme silencio

Kaoru: bueno Misao esa no es una mala noticia, o si?

Misao: lo que pasa es que queríamos esperar hasta poder atrapar a ese maldito de Shishio pero no hemos dado con el y algo me dice que este no es el mejor momento para tener un hijo

Kaoru: y piensas decírselo a Aoshi?

Misao: de eso si no estoy segura ya que fue un acuerdo al que llegamos el y yo pero a el le fascinaría la idea

Kaoru: bueno tal vez lo mejor será que le digas, no es bueno tener secretos con tu esposo

???: (desde la cocina) Kaoru, Misao vengan ya esta todo listo

Kaoru: bueno por ahora comamos un poco ya que nuestros chef personal esta listo

Después de comer Misao se fue ya que Aoshi acababa de despertarse y no sabía donde estaba. Kaoru fue a arreglarse mientras Kenshin hablaba con Sanosuke por teléfono

Sanosuke: estoy seguro de que no nos escucharon sino que entraron a algún edificio pero no pudimos verlos

Kenshin: esta bien así creo que será mejor que mañana vallamos a investigar bueno salúdame a Megumi (cuelga) Kaoru ya esta lista? (dirigiéndose al cuarto)

Kaoru: si Kenshin perdón por la demora n.n

Kaoru llevaba un vestido de tirantes rosa, un poco transparente llevaba unos aretes con una pequeña piedra del mismo tono, el cabello suelto y muy poco de maquillaje. Kenshin solo sonrió para si mismo cada día recordaba cuan hermosa era Kaoru

Kenshin: muy bien bella dama lista para pasar la mejor tarde de su vida? (ofreciéndole su brazo al salir de la casa)

Kaoru: humm ya veremos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Megumi: de acuerdo, tenemos que informarle a Hiko lo que esta pasando

Sanosuke: no, yo a ese idiota ni lo quiero ver en pintura

Yahiko: pero es tu jefe tarado

Sanosuke: a ver…a ti te cae bien?

Yahiko:………ese no es el punto!!

Sanosuke: jajaja lo ves? Nadie lo aguanta, se cree mucho además pa mi que es metro sexual

Megumi: ya cállense y alístense si esos 2 aun tienen de mira a Kaoru tendremos que avisarle a Kenshin

Tsubame: pero…hoy iban a tener una cita

….Entonces abra que tomar medidas mas drásticas

Los 4 salieron casi disparados de la casa mientras se dirigían a casa de los Himura pero el coche no estaba afuera

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

???: miren par de idiotas dice el jefe que para reivindicarse les dará otra oportunidad pero que esta vez no lo arruinen (tirando una hoja saliendo de la habitación)

Shinji: lo ves Tao? Jajaja bueno veamos (toma el papel y lo lee dándoselo a Tao)

Tao: jeje genial ahora si será facilísimo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin y Kaoru ya estaban dentro del cine…bueno más bien afuera ya que sus constantes peleas de comidas se hicieron presentes por lo tanto tuvieron que ser excusados de permanecer en el cine

Kenshin: lo siento mucho Kaoru, fue mi culpa

Kaoru: bueno en eso tienes razón Kenshin

Kenshin: que? Pero si Kaoru fue su culpa!

Kaoru: jeje si realmente lo siento u.u

Kenshin: bueno eso ya no importa, ya es tarde creo que lo mejor será ir a cenar

Kaoru: sip que tal si vamos por…pizza!

Kenshin: veo que le gusto mucho la pizza

Kaoru: bueno es porque…fue la primer comida que tuve contigo Kenshin n//n

Kenshin: Kaoru…(besa su frente) venga vallamos por la pizza

???: lo siento mucho pero eso no se va a poder

Kenshin: quienes son ustedes?

Kaoru: …Kenshin son los hombres de aquella noche

???: jajaja veo que nos recuerdas preciosa así es yo soy Tao y el es Shinji vinimos a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente

Shinji: así que flojita y cooperando jeje

Kenshin: lo siento mucho pero eso no se va a poder así que aléjense de nosotros

Shinji: y quien eres tu para obligarnos?? Eres un debilucho jajaja Tao te concedo el honor

Tao: jeje nos divertiremos mucho pero no será aquí

De un movimiento rápido Shinji llego hasta detrás de Kaoru abrazándola

Tao: siganos si es que quieren salir libre de esto jeje

Shinji: valla pero al parecer ahora estas más hermosa que nunca jeje (viéndola descaradamente)

Kenshin camino un poco pero dio vuelta golpeando a Shinji en la cara causando que suelte a Kaoru mientras ella regresa con el

Kenshin: iremos a donde quieran pero a ella la dejan en paz

Tao: nos encantaría pero tienen que venir los 2 o nada

Kaoru: Kenshin…tengo mucho miedo

Kenshin: tranquila Kaoru no dejare que nada te pase

Los 4 salieron del centro comercial al mismo tiempo en el que Sanosuke y los demás venían entrando

Sanosuke: mira Yahiko, después de todo dimos con ellos

Megumi: Kenshin que esta pasando aquí?

Tao: valla así que se incrementan podemos con todos ustedes

Shinji: lo mejor será que nos sigan sino no los dejaremos en paz, además el otro día no pude ver mucho de ti preciosa, me descubriste rápidamente jajaja

Kenshin: fuiste tu? Tienen algo que ver con Jinne?

Shinji: si deseas saberlo ven con nosotros y si nos vences…bueno ya lo sabrás

Oyasumi mina-san!!!!

Hola siento muchísimo mi tardanza de verdad u.uU me siento horrible pero espero que sigan leyendo mi fic a partir de este cap las cosas se ponen muchísimo mejor y creo que siempre si habrá algo de lemon así que espero que me quede bien. Antes subiré un pequeño fic lemon de Inuyasha jeje aun no c el nombre pero…espérenlo!

Sayonara!!!

Atte: Kanke-chan (MG)


	12. Por la noche

Sanosuke voltea a ver a Yahiko y Kenshin, entre sus miradas se daban varias ideas mientras acordaban en un plan. Kaoru mientras tanto veía por donde los llevaban y no recordaba haber ido por ese lugar a ningún lado. Tao y Shinji iban cada uno frente y atrás felices de haber logrado su objetivo.

Sanosuke: valla como que ya estamos caminando demasiado no? A ver si se creen mucho sería mejor que se enfrentaran con nosotros de una ves por todas.

Yahiko: claro eso si creen que podrán vencernos aunque yo podría con los dos

Shinji: jajaja si claro ya veras tu mocoso (dándose vuelta en dirección a Yahiko)

Tao: vamos Shinji tenemos que llegar cuanto antes además (toma a Kaoru del brazo) ya llevan horas esperándola y me toca a mi primero conocerla mejor

Kaoru: mejor suéltame animal (safandose del agarre)

Kenshin: yo digo exactamente lo mismo (dándole un fuerte puñetazo)

Shinji: ahora si verán Jinne tendrá que esperar más

Yahiko: así que si era Jinne después de todo bueno dicho esto creo que lo mejor será irnos

Shinji: bueno eso no importa porque yo solo puedo con ustedes!

Shinji estaba por abalanzarse sobre Kenshin quien estaba recogiendo un papel del piso y dirigiéndose hacia Kaoru pero Sanosuke se interpuso en su camino recibiéndolo con un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Sanosuke: bueno eso fue todo, ni siquiera use la cuarta parte de mi fuerza

Kenshin: Kaoru estas bien?

Kaoru: si Kenshin no te preocupes por mi pero...al parecer si era ese tal Jinne que tanto te odia Kenshin podemos irnos a casa? (abrazando a Kenshin escondiendo su cara en su pecho) onegai...

Megumi esta a punto de protestar no era posible que quisiera irse después de hallar una pista tan grande como esa

Kenshin: Sanosuke encontré esto en las ropas de Tao investiga y avísale a mi padre por favor (pásanosle la hoja a Sanosuke) si Kaoru, es hora de irnos (sonriéndole)

Kenshin y Kaoru caminaron en silencio hasta regresar a la plaza donde se subieron al auto y regresaron a su casa. Ya era de noche cuando llegaron Kaoru se fue al dormitorio mientras Kenshin decidió preparar algo de cenar. Cuando termino decidió llevárselo ya que probablemente tendría hambre. Cuando entro al cuarto no la vio pero la puerta al jardín estaba abierta. Dejo la comida encima de la cama y salio a buscarla. La encontró sentada en la pequeña banca que tenían afuera, aquella que habían pintado un día mientras arruinaban sus ropas llenándolas de pinturas. Kaoru veía tranquilamente al cielo y cuando escucho a Kenshin decidió voltearse a verlo, en eso Kenshin noto 2 gotas recorrer sus mejillas. Kenshin se sentó a su lado y la abrazo protectivamente.

Kenshin: tranquila Kaoru, no dejare que esos hombre se te acerquen nuevamente

Kaoru: Kenshin...prométeme que no harás nada, si te enfrentas con ese tal Jinne puede lastimarte mucho Kenshin es muy peligroso por favor no lo busques

Kenshin: pero Kaoru tengo que detenerlo es posible que quiera hacer un contraataque y si no estoy contigo podría hacerte mas daño a ti

Kaoru: no me importa que me dañen a mí Kenshin esque no lo entiendes? Te amo Kenshin, no quiero que nada te pase...

Kenshin no sabía que decir Kaoru estaba besándolo en estos momentos así que solamente decidió contestarle. Cuando se separaron Kaoru solamente sonrió mientras varias lágrimas aun recorrían sus mejillas

Kenshin: Kaoru...no sabes cuanto te agradezco por permanecer a mi lado

Kaoru: la que debe agradecerte soy yo Kenshin me saque la lotería contigo (abrazándolo)

Kenshin: bueno será mejor que vallamos a cenar ya que la comida puede enfriarse (tomándola de la mano ayudándola a caminar)

Kenshin llevaba a Kaoru hasta la cama donde termino por darle de comer ya que esta no quería hacerlo. Al terminar de comer Kaoru termino por estar a merced de Kenshin viendo una película en la televisión.

Kaoru: oye Kenshin y nunca has pensado en retirarte?

Kenshin: a que te refieres con eso?

Kaoru se sentó frente a Kenshin haciendo que no viera nada más que ella

Kaoru: me refiero a irte de vacaciones, a disfrutar Kenshin tienes que quererte de ves en cuando (hablando muy seria)

Kenshin: bueno pero si alguien me quiere esa eres tu, no? (besando un poco su cuello)

Kaoru: si pero...Kenshin por favor es serio! (apartándose un poco)

Kenshin: bueno que te parece entonces si a esas vacaciones me acompañas tu?

Kaoru: no Kenshin, me refiero alejado de todo

Kenshin: pero si me voy y no estas conmigo me regresaría en el primer vuelo por que tu sabes que no puedo estar sin ti Kaoru

Kaoru: Kenshin…gracias…hontoni…

Terminaron de ver la película y se durmieron bueno al menos Kenshin si parecía estar dormido.

Kaoru: "Kenshin…de verdad por que te habré conocido? Solo espero que Saito si te acepte como mi esposo"

Kaoru estaba sentada al borde de la cama observando como Kenshin dormía. Repentinamente comenzó a darle sed por lo que se levanto a la cocina a agarrar un vaso de agua. Ya estaba en la cocina cuando escucha un poco de ruido afuera. Dejo el vaso en la mesa y camino un poco pero cerca del medio baño que tenían a escasos metros de la puerta algo la jalo hacia dentro del baño

Kaoru: que-

???: Shhh!

Kenshin tenía una mano sobre la boca de Kaoru para que no hiciera ruido. Evidentemente alguien trataba de entrar a la casa. Lentamente Kenshin se levanto y camino hacia la puerta donde tenía un pequeño agujero para poder ver a la persona que estaba del otro lado. El sujeto vestía de negro y tenía un pasamontañas encima, un ladrón. Kenshin suspiro y abrió la puerta, el hombre se asusto y se fue inmediatamente.

Kenshin: puede salir Kaoru (cerrando la puerta) era solo un ladrón

Kaoru: estas seguro Kenshin? (saliendo del baño totalmente asustada)

Kenshin volteo a ver a Kaoru, se veía hermosa con la bata medio abierta enseñando el top y short que utilizaba para dormir además se veía asustada y tierna

Kenshin: tranquila Kaoru, no pasa nada recuerda que yo te protegeré n.n (abrazándola mientras caminaban de regreso al cuarto) porque no mejor me dice que hacia despierta?

Kaoru: etto…tenía sed?

Kenshin: jaja buena esa pero no es cierto

Kaoru: mou odio que tengas razón (sentándose de manos cruzadas en la cama)

Kenshin: que pasa, tienes miedo de algo?

Kaoru: es solo que…estaba pensando que diría nii-san si supiera que eres mi esposo?

Kenshin: humm me felicitaría por tan buena esposa que tengo

Kaoru: en serio Kenshin

Kenshin: Kaoru realmente a mi no me importaría lo que diría Saito, solo me importa estar cerca de ti y nada más

Kaoru: Kenshin…yo

Kenshin: claro a menos que tu no quisieras estar conmigo

Kaoru: no digas esas cosas Kenshin a mi me encanta estar contigo (lo abraza)

Kenshin: Kaoru yo-…espera…

Volvieron a escuchar ruidos pero esta vez cerca de la puerta del jardín, Kenshin escondió a Kaoru abrazándola mientras la puerta se abría, una sombra seguida de otras 2 entró y cerraron la puerta nuevamente. Kenshin jalo las sabanas y se las puso encima a Kaoru mientras ella lo abrazaba totalmente aterrorizada en ese momento las luces del cuarto se prendieron

: jeje lamento interrumpir pero ahí algo muy importante que hacer

Oyasumi mina-san!!!!

Siento mucho subir tan tarde jeje lo k pasa esk estaba trabajando capturando una información en la computadora y aaaaaaaa!!! Fue demasiado jajaja pero me hice un tiempito para escribirles, espero k les siga gustando mi fic amateur jajaja pero bueno si tienen alguna petición, algún regaño e incluso critica son bien aceptados jeje cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el prox cap!!!!!!

Sayonara Atte,

Kanke-chan (MG)


	13. Saito

Kaoru: es solo que…estaba pensando que diría nii-san si supiera que eres mi esposo?

Kenshin: humm me felicitaría por tan buena esposa que tengo

Kaoru: en serio Kenshin

Kenshin: Kaoru realmente a mi no me importaría lo que diría Saito, solo me importa estar cerca de ti y nada más

Kaoru: Kenshin…yo

Kenshin: claro a menos que tu no quisieras estar conmigo

Kaoru: no digas esas cosas Kenshin a mi me encanta estar contigo (lo abraza)

Kenshin: Kaoru yo-…espera…

Volvieron a escuchar ruidos pero esta vez cerca de la puerta del jardín, Kenshin escondió a Kaoru abrazándola mientras la puerta se abría, una sombra seguida de otras 2 entró y cerraron la puerta nuevamente. Kenshin jalo las sabanas y se las puso encima a Kaoru mientras ella lo abrazaba totalmente aterrorizada en ese momento las luces del cuarto se prendieron

: jeje lamento interrumpir pero ahí algo muy importante que hacer

Kenshin: uf Sanosuke nos asustaste

Sansuke: jeje lo siento no fue apropósito...bueno realmente si lo fue Yahiko te dije que no era una buena idea

Yahiko: si claro, eso fue lo que te dije yo

Sanosuke: bueno eso no importa, el asunto es que ya encontramos el escondite de esos

: pero solo existe un pequeño problemita Ken...Saito tiene que ayudarnos

Misao ya llevaba despierta más de 2 horas, tenía pensado decirle a Aoshi sobre la situación pero aun no sabía como decirle, caminaba en círculos en la sala cuando alguien la jalo a sentarse sobre un sillón

: que tienes? Llevo rato sentado aquí y ni siquiera notaste mi presencia

Misao: a Aoshi jeje esque yo...tengo un poco de insomnio de verdad n.nU

Aoshi: si claro como no...Que es lo que te pasa?

Misao: nada Aoshi de verdad vamonos a dormir (trata de pararse pero Aoshi la sujeta fuertemente)

Aoshi: vamos Misao, no desconfíes de mi después de todo soy tu esposo y se cuando me estas ocultando algo

Misa: bueno...recuerdas cuanto tiempo dijimos que esperaríamos para tener hijos?

Aoshi: hummm creo que recuerdo que dijimos hasta que atrapáramos a Shishio

Misao: bueno pues creo que tu deseo de tenerlo antes se hará realidad

Aoshi:...tenerlo antes Misao eso quiere decir que...estas embarazada?!

Misao: pues creo que tendré que aprender a coser

Aoshi: Misao no puedo creerlo de verdad un hijo! Bueno entonces ahora si a la cama (cargándola)

Misao: jajaja Aoshi no tienes que cargarme así

Aoshi: claro que si necesitas cuidarte así que descansa y si necesitas algo solo dímelo (dándole un beso en la frente)

Misao: (sonriendo abrazando a Aoshi) "Kaoru tenia razón, decirle a Aoshi sobre mi embarazo fue lo mejor"

Kaoru aun seguía con las sabanas puestas, Sanosuke y Yahiko no le quitaban los ojos de encima se veía demasiado tierna además estaba un poco asustada

Megumi: pueden dejar de babear y poner atención!

Kenshin estaba metido en sus pensamientos, lo mejor sería ir con Saito y hablar con el. Kenshin volteo su mirada hacia Kaoru, se veía triste preocupada por el, Kenshin se sonrojo un poco y giro la cabeza y ahí los vio 4 ojos gigantescos mirando a Kaoru, su Kaoru

Kenshin: Kaoru ven aquí (alargando sus manos ofreciéndoselas)

Kaoru obedeció y fue a tomar un gran abrazo de parte de Kenshin

Sansouke: aaa Kenshin eres malo con nosotros

Yahiko: y yo que pense que no te habías dado cuenta

Kaoru: entonces Kenshin, que vamos a hacer?

Kenshin: parece que no tenemos otra opción Kaoru, mañana iremos a visitar a tu hermano

Sanosuke: bueno creo que nosotros sobramos

Yahiko: así parece, desgraciadamente

Megumi: ya veremos que opina Tsubame-chan de esto nos vemos Kaoru Ken

Megumi se llevo a ambos por la puerta

Kaoru: pero...Kenshin esta bien que visitemos a mi hermano mañana?

Kenshin: pues al parecer no tenemos otra opción, bueno tendremos que dormir lo que resta de la noche para poder visitarlos

Kaoru: aaa (bostezando) tienes razón tengo mucho sueño

Kenshin se recostó un poco sobre una gran almohada mientras Kaoru se dormía abrazándolo. Después de unas horas se despertaron a las 12, aun no se levantaban ya que Kenshin le había echo cosquillas a una inocente Kaoru para despertarla y esta aun no se recobraba de tanta risa producida. Ahora veían tranquilamente el noticiero cuando el teléfono sonó, Kenshin no quiso contestar así que Kaoru tuvo que hacerlo

Kaoru: Mochi mochi residencia Himura

: Ka-Ka...no dios ya hasta estoy alucinando...

Kaoru: que? Quien habla...

: Kaoru si eres tú! Kaoru hermana

Kaoru: Saito...nii-chan

Saito: que haces ahí Kaoru, por que estas en casa de Himura?!

Kaoru: tranquilo ven por favor tenemos que hablar contigo

Kaoru colgó, Kenshin había escuchado toda la conversación mientras abrazaba a Kaoru

Kenshin: bueno ya esta todo listo, por ahora lo mejor será que comamos algo sino tu hermano dirá que ni siquiera te doy de comer

Kaoru: Kenshin...yo no entiendo?

Kenshin: Kaoru ya te lo había dicho, no importa si tu hermano no me acepta yo soy tu esposo...bueno mas bien tu novio jeje por ahora así que estoy seguro de que juntos podremos contra esto

Kaoru: Kenshin...arigato

Después de comer un poco ambos se arreglaron y se sentaron en la sala a esperar a su invitado. Finalmente el timbre sonó, Kaoru camino decidida a abrir la puerta

Kaoru: Saito...hermano (abrazándolo)

Saito: Kaoru por que me preocupaste tanto donde estabas?? Después de esa llamada tuya no supe nada más de ti

Kenshin: tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, oficial por favor entre

Los 3 se sentaron en la sala en donde el silencio reino durante varios minutos

Saito: bueno Himura, si no es mucho pedir me encantaría que me dijeras el por que mi hermana esta en esta casa

Kenshin: Por razones de trabajo viaje a Kyoto en donde conocí a Kaoru y ahora regresamos ya que ella quería venir a verte y darte la noticia

Saito: no te creo, Kaoru es eso cierto?

Kaoru: si...Saito Kenshin es mi esposo

Saito: pero Kaoru el es un asesino! Se dedica a matar gente inocente solamente por que le pagaron para hacerlo como es posible que te hayas casado con una persona como el!! Dime lo sabías? Sabias lo que hace todas las noches?

Kaoru: si yo se cual es su trabajo pero el no quiere matar a nadie, el es otra persona totalmente diferente a lo que tu dices

Kenshin: Saito se que nuestra relación no es de lo mejor pero yo amo a Kaoru y cambiare por ella

Saito: perfecto...todo esta perfecto antes de que sigan con sus mentiras díganme la verdad. No es cierto que Himura salio de viaje a estado aquí estos 2 años así que quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora!

Hiko: valla así que Jinne esta del lado de Shishio (leyendo un reporte)

: así es Hiko, pero ahora sabemos la localización de su escondite y fácilmente podemos ir a intervenir cuanto antes

Hiko: nada de eso, Sanosuke tenemos que esperar hasta que Kenshin arregle todo con su cuñado (sacándose un poco de cerilla de su oreja) ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a una junta muy importante (levantándose de su silla)

Sanosuke: esta bien pero...por que tiene una gorra y esos zapatos de golf?

Hiko: bueno pues...que no puede uno divertirse de vez en cuando?!

Sanosuke: de vez en cuando esta bien pero...TODOS LOS DÍAS NO!!!!!

Kaoru: demo...Nii-chan

Kenshin: no Kaoru, creo que es hora de que tu hermano se entere de todo

Kaoru: hai Kenshin...onegai

Kenshin: sabes que tu padre esta muerto verdad? Por tu expresión parece que no durante todos eso años Kaoru estuvo sola, fue rica y a la vez maltratada y engañada. Esa noche en la que te llamo era de despedida ya que se sentía demasiado sucia para estar en la presencia de su hermano que la dejo sola por mas de 4 años. (Kenshin paro un poco, Kaoru de verdad sufrió mucho) Esa noche Kaoru fue atacada nuevamente esta vez por secuaces de Shishio, ese mismo día yo la conocí y la rescate llevándola a la clínica de Megumi. Kaoru tuvo amnesia temporal por varias semanas, fue recordando las cosas lentamente hasta recordar todo

Saito: Kami... (Saito se reclino hacia atrás con una mano en la cabeza analizando la información) yo lo siento mucho, de verdad te deje sola durante muchos años y nada puede repararlo

Kaoru: Nii-san daijobu n.n gracias a Kenshin ahora todo esta mejor

Saito: comprendo todo pero aun así...por que sigues con el?

Kaoru: bueno eso es fácil, por que lo amo n///n

Kenshin abrazo a Kaoru besando su frente para afirmar lo que esta acababa de decir. Saito miro atónito esa imagen...aunque le pesara Kenshin había ayudado mucho a Kaoru. La noche de la llamada escucho bastante rara a Kaoru, podría jurar que había estado llorando por eso al colgar se fue rápidamente al restauran donde iba a verse pero le llamaron de la oficina y como siempre el trabajo fue mucho mas importante que ella.

Saito: esta bien, comprendo todo pero algo me dice que esa no es la única razón por la cual me llamaron

Kenshin: así es, necesitamos tu ayuda encontramos el escondite de Jinne. Conoces la historia

Saito: si aunque ese animal los engaño todas las de la ley están de su lado

Kenshin: hace poco empezó a espiarnos, hasta se metieron mientras Kaoru se bañaba al baño

Kaoru se puso roja mientras que Saito acumulaba cada ves más y más furia contra Jinne

Kaoru: mou Kenshin, no tenías porque decir eso!

Saito: no se diga nada más, de inmediato comenzaremos con las investigaciones

Kenshin le sonrió complacido a Kaoru mientras Saito sacaba su celular

Saito: escucha Sou, ven a casa de Himura...no, no quiero ni late, ni chocolate ni refresco solo trae tu estupido cuerpo aquí en este instante! (cuelga)

Saito camino hasta estar frente a Kaoru, quería decirle cuanto lo sentía que verdaderamente esta arrepentido por haberse desaparecido de su vida y hacer que sufriera tanto. Pero siento un gran peso sobre el, Kaoru lo abrazaba llorando de alegría

Kaoru: nii-san...somos una familia de nuevo

Kenshin sintió que sobraba y fue a la cocina a preparar algo, de seguro se quedaría por un buen tiempo además Soujiro venía en camino. Kaoru y Saito platicaron mucho por un tiempo, claro hacia mucho que no hablaban, Kenshin entro con una bandeja de refresco y una botana.

Kaoru: valla nii-san no sabía que estabas casado

Saito: si, apenas hace un año que me case mi esposa me a estado regañando mucho porque quiere conocerte y como te tenía descuidada mucho pues…

Kaoru: bueno entonces ya tiene un punto a su favor (tomando un sorbo de su bebida)

Kenshin: de verdad yo no sabía que estaba casado (sentándose a un lado de Kaoru)

Saito: será porque no fuiste requerido? ¬¬

Kenshin: bueno pero no es para que me hables así ¬¬x

Kaoru veía divertida la imagen, era gracioso como ambos peleaban por una tontera

Kaoru: yukata…n.n

Kenshin: dijiste algo amor?

Saito: "amor?" valla pero que cursi eres

Kenshin: quieres callarte! No pienso pelearme contigo en frente de tu hermana

Saito: claro, no quieres que ella vea como te venzo en 10 minutos

Kenshin: eso ya lo veremos!

Kaoru: quieren callarse se pelean por tonteras ya eran así antes de que yo llegara?

…SI!!!!

Kaoru: aaaarg ¬¬U

En eso el timbre sonó y como ambos estaban ocupados ella atendió. De repente se escucha un fuerte grito y un golpe

Kenshin: Kaoru!!!

Konichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cada ves vamos avanzando mas jajaja de poco a poco se llena el vaso jeje como ven ahora ya se enfrentaron a Saito pero aquí no termina su trabajo. Jinne trabaja para Shishio mientras este lo único que quiere es…bueno eso no importa, el prox capitulo será gracioso, bueno espero hacerlo gracioso jeje cuídense

Sayonara!!!!!!!


	14. Celos

Kenshin corrió junto con Saito a la entrada de la casa. Kaoru estaba en el suelo arriba de alguien, abrasándolo felizmente

Saito: Soujiro al fin llegas (un tanto aliviado)

Kenshin ayudo a Kaoru a pararse mientras veía seriamente al pobre Soujiro lleno de café late

Kaoru: Sou-kun gomenasai, esque te vi y...bueno

Soujiro: jaja daijobu Kaoru-chan es bueno que ya me recuerdes (levantándose)

Saito: mira como dejaste tu camiseta por eso te dije que no trajeras nada

Kaoru: fue mi culpa de verdad perdonare, ven te daré un poco de ropa de Kenshin mientras te lavo la tuya (jalándolo adentro de la casa)

Kenshin y Saito entraron nuevamente a la casa sentándose en la sala mientras veían como Kaoru corría de aquí para allá cargando ropa mojada y limpia. Saito tenía un semblante de alegría mientras Kenshin estaba demasiado serio. Después de un rato Kaoru y Soujiro se unieron a ellos mientras salían de la lavandería riendo.

Kaoru: Kenshin espero que no te moleste le preste un poco de tu ropa a Sou-kun (mientras se sienta a su lado abrazándolo)

Kenshin: no se preocupe Kaoru, que bueno que ya recuerda todo n.nx

Soujiro: que bueno que por fin te encontramos Kaoru, no sabes como te extrañamos

Saito: bueno supongo que lo mejor será que ya nos vallamos pronto será hora de comer y no queremos molestar

Kaoru: no mejor quédense podemos preparar la comida ne Sou-kun?

Soujiro: humm esta bien pero...yo preparo el espagueti! (corriendo hacia la cocina)

Saito: no espera a mí me toca eso! (persiguiéndolo)

Después de un tiempo escuchaban como una pelea surgía de la cocina y como pedazos de comida volaban por toda la casa

Saito: sabes Himura, es cierto que yo nunca visite a Kaoru pero, Soujiro era quien iba a visitarla todos los meses. Estoy seguro de que ella nunca te lo dijo no le gusta admitir que la ayudaban pero...yo tenía la esperanza de que Kaoru y Soujiro se casaran algún día

Megumi y Sanosuke estaban descansando en la terraza de la casa acostados en una hamaca. Megumi estaba dormida mientras que Sanosuke los mecía lentamente. Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que el teléfono sonó

Sanosuke: aaa maldita sea ya estaba quedándome dormido

Sanosuke se levanto con mucho cuidado cargando a Megumi mientras la ponía nuevamente sobre la hamaca. Entró a la casa y tomo el teléfono

Sanosuke: Mochi mochi

: Por que tenemos que esperar a Kenshin? Nosotros podremos vencerlos

Sanosuke: aa pero si es Yahiko-CHAN

Yahiko: ya te dije que no soy chan!!

Sanosuke: tú sabes muy bien que sin Kenshin no podremos vencerlos

Yahiko: si pero ahorita el esta ocupado yo digo que vallamos a romperles su-

Sanosuke: ya me tengo que ir, Megumi se va a despertar así que nos vemos (colgando)

Megumi entro a la casa mientras Sanosuke la abrazaba

Megumi: quien era?

Sanosuke: Yahiko, quería molestar un poco. Desde que se fue Tsubame a sus vacaciones no sabe que hacer

Megumi: humm pobre a de extrañarla mucho

Sanosuke: si es lo mas probable

Megumi: bueno creo que me iré a bañar, ya te dije que invite a Kenshin y Kaoru a cenar? (caminando hacia el cuarto seguida por Sanosuke)

Sanosuke: no para que los invitas yo quería que saliéramos a hacer algo TnT

Megumi: pues ya ves eso te pasa por no saber comunicarte (Sanosuke la abraza por detrás)

Sanosuke: anda, iremos al Le´fua

Megumi se detuvo por un instante, su restaurante favorito sin mencionar que fue ahí donde el le pidió matrimonio

Megumi: aaah no sabes cuanto te odio (entrando al baño)

Sanosuke: perfecto, entonces yo le llamare a Kenshin y Jou-chan para que no vengan

Misao y Aoshi fueron al doctor, ella ya tenía más de un mes de embarazo

Aoshi: bueno y que crees que sea? Niño o niña?

Saito: bueno estoy seguro de que si es una niña será preciosa como su madre (ayudándola a subir al coche)

Misao: bueno a mi me gustaría que fuera un niño, aunque una niña tampoco estaría mal ya quiero peinarlos y vestirlos y-

Saito: bueno, y que tal que fueran gemelos?

Misao: aaaah si te imaginas? Todos los sábados iríamos de arriba para abajo llevándolos a pasear con sus 2 carriolitas y...

Y así pasaron desde el doctor hasta su casa, donde prosiguieron un poco hasta que Misao se quedo dormida. Aoshi sonrío mientras la dejaba en la sala tapándola con una pequeña frazada mientras se acostaba a su lado.

Kenshin: Querías que se casara con ella?!

Saito: si...no eh conocido a otra persona mucho mas apta para ser su esposo y estoy seguro de que ninguna otra persona podría serlo

Kaoru: nii-san, Kenshin ya esta lista la comida! n.n

La comida fue muy amena para Kaoru pero desastrosa para Kenshin. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Kaoru, por un lado se veía tierna e inocente jugando como una pequeña niña, por un momento su semblante se vio lleno de serenidad pero Soujiro entro en la escena y su enojo regreso casi de inmediato. Saito lo noto, como se divertía viendo a Kenshin celoso aunque por un lado...tal ves si la amaba de verdad. Más tarde esa desagradable visita se fue dejando su habitual quietud. Kaoru suspiro cerrando la puerta, esa visita no fue como lo esperaba, cerrando la puerta busco a Kenshin pero las luces se apagaron. Llevaba varios días yendo y viniendo, camino un poco tratando de no golpearse con los sillones de la sala pero repentinamente vio a Kenshin frente a ella

Kaoru: Kenshin estaba buscándote

Kenshin: valla así que finalmente me pondrás atención

Kaoru: Kenshin lo lamento mucho no fue a propósito

Kenshin: (suspira) esa ya no importa

Kaoru: es solo que Sou-kun y yo-

Kenshin la empujo contra la pared aprisionándola con su cuerpo atrapando sus labios con los suyos. Kaoru se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Kenshin la besaba de esa forma. Cerro sus labios y con sus manos empujo los hombros de Kenshin hacia atrás tratando de separarlo pero lo único que consiguió fue que este acerca mucho mas sus cuerpos. Pronto Kaoru fue sintiendo más presión y tuvo que abrir su boca para respirar, claro Kenshin no le permitió obtenerlo ya que aprisiono sus labios invadiendo su boca. Kaoru decidió darse por vendía, paso por sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kenshin correspondiendo su beso. Al sentir esto Kenshin empezó a calmarse y el beso bajo de tono hasta que se separaron. Kenshin y Kaoru, frente a frente pero ninguna de sus piernas soporto tanta presión provocando que cayeran, Kenshin sobre Kaoru en sus piernas mientras ella se apoyaba en la pared. Mientras trataban de recobrar el aliento, Kenshin quiso pararse, disculparse por todo lo que había pensado y echo, sin embargo

Kaoru: sabes Kenshin? (acariciando su cara) te amo mas que a mi misma así que...no lo dudes, si?

Kaoru le sonreía de una hermosa forma, además su cara brillaba con pocas gotas de sudor mientras la luz de la luna entraba por la puerta. Kenshin sintió como ella suavemente depositaba en su frente un cálido beso sonriéndole otra ves. Kenshin la abrazo mientras las luces regresaban, en eso escuchan el teléfono pero dejaron al contestador hacerse cargo.

: Ah Kenshin soy Sano bueno...Megumi dice que ya no es necesario que vengan para acá porque...bueno me termine toda la comida jeje Ja nee!

Kenshin y Kaoru rieron por un momento mientras Kenshin la ayudaba a levantarse

Kenshin: Kaoru quiero que sepas que yo también te amo y ten por seguro que estaremos juntos para siempre

Kaoru sonrió mientras ambos caminaban al cuarto. Kenshin se durmió rápidamente pero Kaoru estaba preocupada, no sabía que Kenshin se pudiera poner así tal ves deberían mejorar su relación. Tal ves después de todo lo mejor sería darse un tiempo, hablaría con Megumi y Misao sobre eso. Por ahora se dedico a dormir.

Kenshin dormía tranquilamente abrazando lo que pensaba era Kaoru cuando escucho el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Cuando se despertó vio que su Kaoru se transformo en una almohada. Kenshin se levanto, tomo una liga recogiéndose el cabello mientras iba a la entrada. Al llegar vio como Misao estaba sentada en la sala, al parecer esperaba a Kaoru.

Misao: ah Himura buenos días, vine para llevarme a Kaoru tiene que ayudarme con lo del baby shower

Kenshin: bueno iré a ver si ya esta lista

Kenshin entro al cuarto donde habían 2 closet y una puerta que llevaba al baño. Al entrar vio como Kaoru se ponía unas sandalias blancas que hacían juego con su vestido.

Kenshin: valla debo estar soñando

Kaoru: Kenshin que bueno que despertaste, me voy a ir con Misao por unos días, quiere comprar unas cosas para la fiesta y Aoshi no la dejo ir sola

Kenshin: por cuantos días tiene que irse?

Kaoru: creo que por 3 días, pero regresare en la noche a recoger mi maleta, bueno tengo que irme, te veo en la noche

Kaoru se acerco a el, dudo un poco y después se puso de puntas para debas su frente mientras Misao subía al coche. Kenshin las vio partir y se alisto para salir a trabajar. Digo, si siquiera le preparo el desayuno! Bueno no importa, esto sería una prueba para ver si podía estar sin Kaoru, ahora que ella estaba.

Kenshin se tardó demasiado, ni siquiera quería ir a trabajar pero no tenía opción. Prefirió irse caminando, tal vez así se calmaría un poco.

Kenshin: ah, de vuelta a los viejos tiempos

:valla vallla, pero a quien tenemos aquí es nada menos que Kenshin Himura, el Battousai

Kenshin: (volteando a ver a un hombre grande y robusto) Jinne, al parecer no tuve que ir a buscarte

Jinne: y tu bella esposa? Estoy seguro de que quiere saludarme (en tono irónico)

Kenshin: grave error

Un puñetazo y Jinne ya estaba sangrando, Kenshin camino hacia un parque así nadie los vería, mientras tanto Jinne lo seguí.

Jinne: bueno y donde la dejaste? Le traigo muchisimas ganas desde la primera ves que la vi (mojándose los labios con su lengua)

Kenshin estaba más que enojado, rápidamente tomó un palo que vio en el suelo mientras saltaba para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Jinne quedo aturdido por un momento pero después se volteo agarrando el pie de Kenshin jalándolo al suelo asiendo que se golpeara contra el suelo.

Jinne: pero que pasa? Estas demasiado débil, vamos Battousai atácame!

Jinne corrió hacia el, Kenshin empujo el palo frente a el esperando golpearlo pero Jinne rápidamente lo esquivo dando un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Jinne: jajaja así hasta puedo vencerte con los ojos cerrados, no puedo creer que ella se quede con un idiota como tu

Kenshin estaba en el suelo, de una forma u otra el tenía razón pero...

_Sabes Kenshin? Te amo mas que a mi misa así que no lo dudes...si?_

Kenshin sonrió para si mismo, no tenía por que dudar de ella, de echo se sentía mal por lo de la noche pero ya se disculparía con ella, ahora lo importante era calmar a Jinne.

Ya eran más de las 5 de la tarde. Realmente Kenshin ni siquiera noto la hora llevaba varias horas tratando de callar la boca de Jinne. Sanosuke venía de comprar, traía 2 hamburguesas, un pay de manzana y un cono, la comida de Hiko. Reconoció los gritos de Kenshin y se asomo a ver que pasaba. Rápidamente Sanosuke corrió al enorme edificio y dejo la comida en recepción pidiendo que se la llevaran a Hiko. Regreso donde estaban Kenshin y Jinne ambos totalmente cansado pero aun así dando batalla. Después de unos minutos Jinne finalmente cayó, así que Sanosuke se acerco a Kenshin.

Sanosuke: Kenshin que paso aquí?

Kenshin: ah lo encontré antes de entrar (respirando agitadamente)

Sanosuke: bueno le haré varias preguntas ya vengó

Sanosuke se acerco a Jinne y descubrió algo obvio, trabajaba para Shishio y el tenía planeado dar un golpe de estado pero no trabajaba solo. Fue todo lo que dijo, ya que después saco un botella con un líquido espeso y lo tomo muriendo al instante.

Sanosuke: lo siento Kenshin pero ese bastardo ya esta muerto. Creo que seguía a Kaoru desde que dejo Kyoto, todo indica que Shishio estaban enterado de toda la familia de Saito, lo que quiere es vengarse de el. Y Jou-chan? (buscando por todos lados)

Kenshin: salió con Misao desde en la mañana creo que se ira de viaje por 3 días pero...lamento decirlo, Misao se ira sola

Kenshin entró al edificio, tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de ir a casa. Kaoru ya había llegado a casa, no sabía si podría separarse de Kenshin por 3 largos días. Bueno si a el le importara mínimo estaría ahí, no? Ni siquiera planeaba despedirse?

Kaoru: aah ya no hay vuelta de hoja ni modo

Kaoru ya había terminado de hacer su maleta y estaba guardando otra ropa cuando escucho como la puerta se abría

Kaoru: Kenshin Okairina...sai...que pasó?

Kenshin ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ir a curar sus heridas así que venia lleno de sangre y con varios moretones.

Kenshin: Kaoru necesitamos hablar

Kaoru: no, necesitamos que me digas por que vienes así, que fue lo que paso? (caminando por el botiquín)

Kenshin: peleé con Jinne, me alcanzo antes de llegar al trabajo

Kaoru: pero Kenshin te pedí que no lo buscaras (sentándose a su lado)

Kenshin: pero yo no lo busque Kaoru (poniendo cara de cachorro regañado)

Kaoru: 0//0 b-bueno Ahora quédate quieto mientras te curo

Kenshin: lo que usted diga enfermera

Kenshin feliz de la vida acostado mientras Kaoru lo cubría de vendas y cremas extrañas con un horrible olor.

Kaoru: listo (limpiando sus manos) ahora tienes que descansar (trato de levantarse pero Kenshin tomó su mano)

Kenshin: sabes Kaoru? Te amo, lamento lo de ayer y se que te ise dudar de mi en la mañana pero ahora lo entendí y lo lamento mucho pero Misao se ira sola (sonriendo)

Kaoru se quedo estática

Kaoru: Ke...Kenshin yo esque...ya no estoy segura pienso que lo mejor sería darnos un poco de tiempo

Kenshin: vamos Kaoru ambos sabemos que no lo lograras

Kaoru: por que estas tan seguro? Escúchame bien Kenshin Himura, saldré por esa puerta y regresare en 3 días

Kenshin se levanto y abrazo a Kaoru

Kenshin: bueno si logras hacer que te suelte te dejare ir

Kaoru: que te pasa Kenshin? Estas extraño tu no eras así conmigo...eres mas lejano

Kenshin: jaja si lo se, es por eso que me disculpo antes tenía miendo de que te fueras justo como Tomoe lo izo pero...Kaoru, Koishi (acariciando su mejilla) tu no eres ella tu eres Kaoru, mi Kaoru así que mientras respire no te alejaras de mi

Kaoru por un momento sonrió pero comenzó a ponerse cada vez más y más roja

Kaoru: ehm...ah...yo

Kaoru se puso nerviosa, era le primera ves que Kenshin la trataba así además...dios le dijo Koishi!

Kaoru: ya Kenshin sabes que Misao-chan necesita de mi ayuda

Kenshin: pero yo también te necesito, quédate conmigo

Kaoru: aaah Kenshin tan solo haces que se me haga más difícil

Kenshin empezó a besar la cara de Kaoru mientras ella no decía nada, tenía que ser firme. Lentamente Kenshin siguió su recorrido hasta seguir por su cuello, incluso movió su ropa para besar sus hombros

Kaoru: Ke-Kenshin ya basta por favor no me puedo quedar

Kenshin: ándale, es mas yo te desempaco tu maleta (caminando hacia el cuarto)

Kaoru: no Kenshin deja eso Kenshin!!

Por un rato solamente se escuchaba 2 personas corriendo y riendo. Ya ninguno tenía dudas, cierto? El timbre sonó, como ambos estaban cerca fueron a abrir, de seguro sería Misao. Abrieron la puerta pero no era Misao

Kenshin: ...Tomoe

Konichiwa mina-san!!

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, bueno si de x si me tardo mucho siento k ahora me tarde más de lo normal n.nU hontoni gomenasai espero que no vuelva a pasar. Espero que les guste este cap, dure varios días en poder terminarlo ya que no estaba segura como terminarlo pero al final así quedo. Espero k les gusto y ya saben k espero sus reviews con ansias jeje Ja nee!!!


	15. Información

Tomoe…era ella, la primer mujer que Kenshin amó. Tal ves, después de todo si sería mejor ir con Misao. Kaoru se volteo lista para marcharse cuando Kenshin tomó su mano y la jalo de regreso a su lado.

Kenshin: valla Tomoe cuanto tiempo

Tomoe: Kenshin yo…podemos hablar a solas? (viendo a Kaoru retadoramente)

Kenshin: seguro (sonriendo)

Tomoe: bueno entonces ella se tiene que ir (señalando a Kaoru)

Kaoru: bueno yo…con permiso

Kenshin: espera dijiste que querías hablar conmigo no? Bueno no ahí nada que ella no pueda escuchar

Kaoru: no Kenshin esta bien, después de todo Misao-chan me esperando y ya se me izo tarde-

Kenshin: nada de eso, ya te dije que no vas a ir, y nos vas punto

Tomoe: como quieras, vengo a hablarte sobre Shishio, jaja veo que no te sorprende. El planea lanzar un ataque

Kenshin: valla no veo la razón por la cual me lo estas diciendo, después de todo se que eres una de sus aliadas

Tomoe: si pero Shishio prefirió a Yumi Kato y a mi me mando a…bueno no importa lo que quiero es que lo detengas y le partas la cabeza

Kenshin: bueno en todo caso debiste mejor de haber ido con Hiko y el te hubiera escuchado atento así que (suelta a Kaoru y camina a la puerta) estoy seguro de que conseguirás una cita para mañana. Que te valla bien

Tomoe se quedó parada, el la estaba corriendo

Tomoe: valla veo que me olvidaste muy rápido y esta niña quien es eh? Ni siquiera me llega a los talones (agarrando a Kaoru de la barbilla)

Kenshin: así es, ella no te llega a los talones más bien te rebasa así que te agradecería que te fueras de inmediato sino me veré forzado a llamar a la policía

Tomoe dio un grito de frustración y salio de la casa azotando la puerta. Kaoru se quedo estática mientras Kenshin se acercaba a ella

Kenshin: bueno en que estábamos…a si

Kenshin empezó a besar el cuello de Kaoru hasta que ella reacciono

Kaoru: no Kenshin espera…ella era Tomoe-san? La Tomoe de quien tu…

Kenshin: si, ella era Tomoe la persona de quien yo hace muchísimo tiempo estuve enamorado

Kaoru: bueno pero si ella regreso es tal ves porque esta arrepentida y quiere hacer las paces contigo

Kenshin: puede que tengas razón pero ella a mi ya no me importa ahora me importas mas tu

Kaoru sintió una pequeña lagrima recorrer su mejilla

Kaoru: bueno es solo que…yo pensé que tu y ella…oh Kenshin! (abrazándolo)

Kenshin: tranquila Koishi, ya paso mejor para la próxima no pienses tanto (limpiando su lagrima)

Kenshin alzó la barbilla de Kaoru para darle un suave beso, ella le correspondió y pronto todo empezó a subir un poco de tonó. Kenshin dejo que Kaoru respiraba un poco mientras el seguía su camino besando el cuello de Kaoru. Pronto comenzó a quitarle la camiseta que ella llevaba y vio que se tensó un poco

Kenshin: aun no estas lista para esto, verdad?

Kaoru: yo…Kenshin…lo siento es solo que

Kenshin: no te preocupes Koishi, primero quiero mostrarte cuando placer puedo darte y poco a poco ambos sabremos cuando es el día

Kenshin beso a Kaoru nuevamente y la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a algún sillón de la sala. Le daría a probar un poco para que no tuviera miedo. La recostó suavemente mientras dejaba sus labios prosiguiendo nuevamente a su cuello. Escucho como Kaoru reía un poco y luego comenzó a succionar una pequeña parte justo en medio y escucho un pequeño gemido dejando una pequeña mancha roja. Prosiguió besando sus hombros hasta que por fin le quito la camiseta. Volteo a verla a la cara y vio como lo veía atentamente, un tanto asustada pero sobre todo sonrojada. Kenshin prosiguió en su trabajo y vio como un pequeño brasiere color rojo le prohibía ver sus senos, aquellos que siempre añoraba ver. Paso una mano detrás de su espalda agarrando el broche desasiéndolo y con la otra lo quito tirándolo a un lado. Sus pechos eran perfectos, como nunca había visto algunos. Se quedó un rato admirando cuando vio como Kaoru se tapaba un poco con sus brazos

Kaoru: se que no son lo mejor pero…bueno yo

Kenshin: acaso estas loca Koishi…son hermosos!

Kenshin la beso tratando de darle confianza. Lentamente ella comenzó a dejarse llevar por aquellas sensaciones que Kenshin le brindaba. Pronto sintió como ahora los labios de Kenshin estaban sobre uno de ellos. Primero empezó a besar alrededor con sumo cariño hasta que llego a un pequeño y hermoso monte, Kaoru gimió de antemano hasta sentir como Kenshin se lo llevaba a la boca mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba el otro pecho, tratando de darle la misma atención.

Kaoru no hacia mas que gemir y Kenshin disfrutaba sintiéndola disfrutar. Poco a poco aquellas caricias fueron cediendo, Kenshin ya se había calmado y ella estaba más roja que nunca.

Kenshin: esto apenas es el comienzo Koishi pero dejaremos lo demás para después (besándola nuevamente)

Kenshin seguía sobre ella y sintió como lo abrazaba. Kenshin se sentó y la jalo a su lado poniendo el cubridor de aquel sillón sobre ella. Pronto ambos se durmieron. Por la mañana Kenshin se despertó viendo felizmente como ella aun seguía a su lado. Escucho como la puerta se abría y la dejo para ir a ver que pasaba. En la entrada estaban Sanosuke y Yahiko, perfecto y Kaoru medio desnuda en la sala.

Sanosuke: hey amigo! No vas a adivinar a quien vimos esta mañana

Yahiko: primero que nada, esto no es algo que Kaoru deba saber

Kenshin: si se trata de Tomoe, ella lo sabe estuvo ayer por aquí también

Sanosuke: y Jou-chan? Esta bien?

Kenshin: si es asunto resuelto pero que fue lo que paso? (invitándolos a entrar a la cocina)

Yahiko: bueno como Shishio la engaño esta dispuesta a cooperar con nosotros pero exigió que fueras tu el encargado de hacerlo

Sanosuke: al parecer ahora que te vio con Jou-chan esta dispuesta a hacer todo lo que este a su alcance para reconquistarte

Yahiko: claro ten en cuenta de que si decides dejar a Kaoru

Sanosuke: no te lo perdonaremos nunca!

Ambos sonreían cínicamente

Kenshin: n.nU hai, pero no se preocupen solo la dejare hasta que muera, bueno y lo mejor será que ustedes se marchen. No quiero que Kaoru despierte y vea sus caras (empujándolos a la puerta)

Sanosuke: y a que se debe tanta prisa?

Yahiko: de seguro Kaoru solo duerme con un camisón y el muy egoísta no nos quiere dejar ver TnT

Kenshin: eso no es algo que les importa pero salgan de aquí ahora mismo (por fin en la puerta)

Yahiko: hai hai no importa

Sanosuke: bueno Ken te dejamos, se que no tengo que decírtelo pero no te alejes de ella, ne?

Finalmente aquellos 2 se fueron, Kenshin escucho unos paso detrás de el y volteo. Kaoru traía el cubrió puesto encima mientras bostezaba un poco

Kaoru: que fueron esos gritos?

Kenshin: 2 molestias que acaban de irse (abrazándola) y bueno como dormiste Koishi?

Kaoru: Kenshin…no me digas así, me pones nerviosa

Kenshin: de verdad, Koishi? (besando su cuello)

Kaoru: ahh….hai

Kenshin: lastima que hoy no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que ir a visitar a Hiko al parecer tenemos noticias sobre Shishio y Tomoe no hablara a menos que este yo ahí ¬¬

Kaoru: humm…no lo se Kenshin creo que tal ves sería mejor que valla con Misao-chan, después de todo la deje plantada ayer

Kenshin pensó un momento, ella tenía razón además así podría investigar sin que ella este en peligro

Kenshin: desgraciadamente tienes razón, por hoy te dejare ir con ella pero si llega a pasar algo háblame de inmediato

Kaoru: hai! Arigato voy a vestirme

Kaoru dio un salto y le dio un pequeño beso a Kenshin mientras pasaba por la sala recogiendo su ropa y después corriendo a la habitación.

Misao estaba recostada, al recibir la llamada salieron de inmediato y ya estaban de regreso en su casa. Ayer había hablado con Kenshin mientras este le pedía que dejara a Kaoru esa noche para el, bueno después de todo viven juntos. Sonrió y trato de levantarse, pero sintió que alguien la veía, Aoshi estaba a su lado despierto

Misao: hummm aun tengo sueño

Aoshi: ten mucho cuidado

Misao: hai, hai no te preocupes Kaoru-chan ira conmigo y ella sabe un poco de kenjutsu además yo soy una adorable espía nadie querrá meterse con nosotras

Aoshi: es por eso que me preocupo

Misao: iremos a Shibuya por un rato y creo que regresaremos a las 6 aquí para saber que paso con Tomoe

Aoshi: si…bueno nosotros iremos a investigar el cuartel de Shishio así que supongo que me iré primero

Misao: haaaaaaaaai (aun acostada)

Aoshi se acerco a ella y le dio un calido beso mientras salía de la casa. Misao sonrío y tomo el teléfono.

Misao: Megumi, si vienes con nosotras?

Misao: supongo que si, pero me desviare para investigar a Tomoe. Nos dio una dirección cerca y no estoy segura de que sea de fiar

Misao: bueno entonces o mantendré ocupada a Kaoru-chan

Después izo otra llamada, para avisarle a Kaoru a que hora pasaría por ella y que Megumi las acompañaría.

Kenshin veía como Kaoru se daba sus últimos retoques

Kenshin: lo siento pero así tampoco te dejare salir

Kaoru: vamos Kenshin, es la tercera ves que haces que me cambie!

Kenshin: bueno no es mi culpa que te veas tan hermosa que no puedo dejar que otros te vean

Kaoru: ni modo Kenshin Misao-chan lleva horas esperando en la sala (saliendo de la habitación) listo Misao-chan vamonos

Misao: guau Kenshin de verdad la vas a dejar salir así?

Kaoru: iada Misao-chan! No le des ideas mejor vamonos

Kenshin: no espera, llévate esto contigo así si pasa algo sabrás como llamarme

Kenshin le dio a Kaoru su celular junto con una pequeña nota, pero no la vio, sino que lo guardo en su bolsa para no perderlo

Kaoru: hai Kenshin arigato, llegaremos a casa de Misao-chan en la tarde

Kenshin: hai con cuidado, las 2 eh!

Misao: hai, no eres el único que me lo a dicho Kami-sama por que tenia que embarazarme aquel hombre!

Kaoru: no creo que allá sido por una noche de pasión eh

Kenshin las vio mientras se subían al coche y se alejaban

Kenshin: bueno ahora si, a terminar con todo esto de una buena ves

Konichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MINA-SAN ARIGATO! SIN SU APOYO DEJARIA DE ESCRIBIR JAJAJA BUENO ESTE CAP. VA PARA SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA K VIENE PIDIENO DESDE HACE BUENO RATO JEJE Y GRACIAS A GABYHYATT , NO ESTOY SEGURA SI DIJE O NO K MEGUMI ESTABA EMBARAZADA JEJE PERO NO LO ESTA, Y A TODAS LAS DEMÁS POR SU APOYO!!!

SAYONARA!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Confrontación

Kenshin tomó sus cosas y salió. Afuera lo esperaban Sanosuke, Yahiko y Aoshi mientras un coche negro se acercaba y se estacionaba en la acera de enfrente. Saito y Soujiro bajaron del coche el primero escondía una pequeña pistola mientras el segundo devoraba una hamburguesa.

Sanosuke: valla, valla pero si es el cuñado favorito de Kenshin! Bienvenido a la familia!!

Kenshin le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras Yahiko sonreía de oreja a oreja. Aoshi se acerco e inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo

Aoshi: vallamos cuanto antes, mientras más rápido terminemos esto mejor

Kenshin: opino lo mismo que Aoshi

Saito: no me apresuren que esto es con tiempo (prendiendo un cigarrillo)

???: ni tanto, Shishio ya sabe que Tomoe contacto a Kenshin y a pedido un encuentro

Sanosuke: nos ayudara jefe?

Hiko: claro que no, acaso crees que pelearía al lado de estos inútiles? Ja mas les vale regresar rápido (regresando por donde vino)

Kenshin: n.nU bueno lo mejor será irnos

Todo el equipo se fue caminando, levantaban sospechas pero con Saito y Soujiro por frente ni siquiera volvían a levantar la mirada. Entraron a un callejón y luego entraron a un pequeño escondite subterráneo. Hay vieron a una mujer sentada fumando un cigarrillo y a un hombre en la esquina del cuarto, al parecer meditando.

???: valla al fin llegan

Saito: Yumi Kato, amante de Shishio y antiguamente jefa policiaca

Soujiro: si hasta que traiciono a su pareja escapando con información valiosa n.n

Sanosuke: eres único para dar información, sabías?

Yumi: valla niño, sabía que no me olvidarías el señor Shishio sabía que vendrían desde que esa perra de Tomoe huyo (viendo a Kenshin)

Todos se quedaron callados un momento, esperaban que Kenshin dijera algo, o al menos hiciera algo pero no paso nada. Sanosuke sonrío.

Sanosuke: bueno y que tanto estamos esperando?

Yumi: primero tienen que pelear con Souji

El hombre que estaba en la esquina se persino y se levanto inclinándose un poco saludando

Sanosuke: bueno, Ken déjame esta primera pelea a mi, hace mucho tiempo que no lucho (tronando sus manos)

Kenshin: bueno Sanosuke te daré ese honor

Aoshi: bueno entonces sigamos

Yumi: un momento no pueden irse

Saito: mucho ayuda el que no estorba así que vamonos

Soujiro: bueno no se les antoja una hamburguesa? (caminando detrás de Saito)

Misao jalaba una camiseta azul contra una muchacha, mientras que Kaoru peleaba contra una señora regordeta por un vestido floreado

Misao: déjalo bruja yo lo vi primero!

Muchacha: si pero yo la agarre primero!

Misao: pero se me va a ver mejor a mi

Kaoru: déjelo señora, además ni siquiera le queda

Señora: ya veras dentro de unos meses jojojo

Kaoru: (puso más fuerza y por fin le quito el vestido) jajaja lero lero!!! (corriendo a los probadores)

Megumi estaba sentada frente a la tienda tomándose un café un tanto preocupada, no sabía que sus amigas fueran así. Sonrío mientras regresaban riendo

Misao: valla Kaoru si que les dimos un merecido a aquellas 2

Kaoru: claro que si, después de todo este vestido me izo ojitos desde que entramos a la tienda (admirando el vestido) además esa camiseta azul no esta nada mal eh! (empujándola un poco)

Misao: jeje nadie le iba a ganar a esta futura madre

Misao: bueno si mal no recuerdo quedamos en que íbamos a comprar cosas para el futuro bebe (caminando a la siguiente tienda)

Misao: bebes, acuérdate que van a ser gemelos (guarda la camiseta en la bolsa de Kaoru)

Kaoru: y ya te confirmo eso el doctor?

Misao: para nada, pero no es necesario yo estoy segura de que serán gemelos

Kaoru: n.nU bueno mejor entremos a esta tienda

Megumi: bueno chicas yo tengo algo que hacer así que nos vemos a las 5:30 en el café de hace un rato (despidiéndose de ambas)

Kaoru: te aburres con nosotras? ya ves Misao-chan nisiquiera somos merecedoras de su ansiada compañía (sacándole la lengua)

Megumi: cálmate niña malcriada ¬¬# nos vemos luego (saliendo)

Misao: bueno Kao-chan parece que solo quedamos tu y yo

Kaoru: bueno perO dime algo oh gran futura madre que serán niño-niña, niño-niño...que?

Misao: no lo se, quieren darme una sorpresa (viendo unos baberos con elefantitos)

Kaoru: oye...crees que podrías acompañarme? Quiero comprar unas cosas para la casa

Misao: uy será que le quieres dar un regalo a Kenshin?

Kaoru: si te lo digo no sería una sorpresa, ne?

Aoshi caminaba muy serio mientras que detrás de el Kenshin y Saito se mandaban miradas asesinas desde buen rato mientras que Soujiro hablaba tranquilamente con Yumi. Finalmente llegaron a un terreno baldío, detrás se podía ver una gran casa.

Kenshin: Yumi-dono ahora que tenemos que hacer??

Yumi: ya les dije, primero deberán luchar con varias personas y cuando las hayan vencido podrán pasar.

Aoshi: pero aquí no hay nadie

Saito inspecciono el lugar alejándose un poco mientras Kenshin y Aoshi escucharon una fuerte explosión detrás de ellos

Kenshin: que fue eso?

Aoshi: es una bomba al suelo!

Sanosuke se movía lentamente, aquel hombre había logrado dormirle el hombro de un solo golpe y ahora no podía usar muy bien su brazo izquierdo.

Sanosuke: valla y quien te dijo que yo era diestro?

???: terminemos con esto para poder ir a luchar con tus compañeros

Sanosuke: de acuerdo pero antes exijo que me digas tu nombre

?:yo soy el monje Usui

Sanosuke: valla y si eres un monje entonces porque ayudas a Shishio? El lo único que a echo a sido asesinar hombre para llegar al poder

Usui: lo único que quiero es limpiar este planeta del mal y shishio únicamente me abrirá el paso para hacerlo

Sanosuke: entonces al final la única persona que quedaría sería Shishio, planeas acabar con el después?

Usui: por supuesto no podría permitirle el vivir después de ver como a maltratado a gente

Sanosuke: así que en pocas palabras lo único que haces es usarlo para llevar a cabo tu cometido

Usui: así es (con una sonrisa cínica)

Sanosuke dio un gran salto quedando detrás de Usui agachándose para darle una patada tirándolo al suelo

Sanosuke: no hay otra cosa que odio más que aprovecharse de los demás por mas desgraciados que sean

Usui se levanto y rápidamente le lanzó un golpe al estomago pero Sanosuke jaló su brazo para esquivar el golpe saltando sobre el para después darle una patada en el cráneo tirándolo al suelo. Usui se levanto y agarro el pie de Sanosuke que aun estaba en el aire lanzándolo contra la pared más cercana. Antes de que Sanosuke pudiera levantarse Usui se lanzó con un nuevo golpe sacándole gran parte del aire de su estomago.

Usui: un rebelde como tu jamás entendería, es necesario limpiar este mundo y estoy dispuesto a empezar de nuevo

Sanosuke: no te importa que personas inocentes mueran?!

Usui: es un sacrificio que tendrá que hacerse

Sanosuke: maldito el único que tiene que ser limpiado es tu

Usui: a mi de que quieres culparme no es culpa mía de que el planeta este así

Sanosuke: ni tampoco la de ellos eres un maldito egoísta me encargare de que tu meta desaparezca junto contigo!!

Kenshin vio como sobre ellos había un animal lanzando unas pequeñas bombas. Por fin las bombas dejaron de caer y un sujeto salió a su encuentro ofreciendo su brazo para el reposo del animal.

???: valla mi querida Yumi no tenía idea de que estabas ahí upps mi error

Yumi: Kamatari! Ya verás con el señor Shishio (sacudiéndose su ropa)

Saito: ese es el próximo contrincante?

Yumi: si después de que venzan a el podrán entrar a casa del señor Shishio

Kenshin dio un paso avanzando pero Aoshi se puso delante de el

Aoshi: guarda tus fuerzas yo me encargare de el

Kamatari: valla pero hombre tan sexy me pregunto si podré contenerme con el? Jeje

Saito: Soujiro dame información

Soujiro: (saca un pequeño libro abriéndolo) Honjou Kamatari utiliza un águila para lanzar bombas mientras ataca por tierra

Saito: Conque ataca en tierra? (sacando humo de sus fosas nasales)

Soujiro: no tengo idea n.n

Aoshi: con eso me basta (caminando)

Kenshin y Saito empiezan a caminar hacia la casa de Shishio mientras que Soujiro empezó a empujar a Yumi para que avanzaran

Kamatari: valla nuestro hermoso publico se ah ido

Aoshi: en guardia

Aoshi corrió para llegar frente a el y cuando estuvo a punto de darle un golpe con el puño una bomba sustituyo el lugar de Kamatari. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar hasta que la bomba toco el piso lanzándolo con el impacto hacia el aire. Se impacto contra una roca y se dio un giro para levantarse.

Kamatari: jujuju valla si que eres ágil como me gustan

Aoshi: (se limpio un poco y se puso en posición)

Kamatari: valla aún quieres pelear conmigo? No sería mejor irnos a tomar un cafecito?? (sentado en una roca)

Aoshi: (un tanto irritado) lo siento pero estoy casado

Kamatari: hump pues que afortunada...ya se hagamos esto, te dejare a manos de Kuro si lo vences yo peleare contigo

Kamatari dio un salto y en el acto aquel pájaro lanzó una bomba frente a el y en cuanto el humo desapareció Kamatari ya no estaba

Aoshi: ahora me vieron cara de veterinario

Kaoru veía impaciente como Misao veía modelos dobles por toda la tienda, 2 baberos, 2 biberones, 2 nenucos en fin. Kaoru se hacerco a ella y simplemente le sonrió. Después Kaoru salio de la tienda, faltaba 1 hora y ella tenía que comprar algo especial. Veía por todos lados, Megumi le dijo que cerca había una tienda con lo que buscaba. De tanto estar distraída no se fijo y choco con alguien cayendo hacia a tras

Kaoru: ...iiiite gomen (viendo al chico)

???: Daijobu? Estaba distraído y no te vi (ofreciéndola su mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras que ella la acepta)

Kaoru: esta bien, yo tampoco me fije me llamo Kaoru Himura (sonriendo)

???:a Yukishiro Enishi des...dijiste Himura?

KoNichiwa:

Gomenasai, honto deska!!!!!! Tengo k estar haciendo unos ensayos xk a mi "grandiosa" escuela se le ocurrió tener un Talen Show y es el 20 de la calificación ¬¬ odio eso jaja pero bueno ni modo

Se me ocurrió cambiar un pokito los oponentes jeje x ejemplo Kamatari es la unión con el otro (jeje se me olvido el nombre n.nU) con el que pelea Yahiko. En mi fic ni Misao ni Kaoru pelean pero no se preocupen ya les llegara su hora jajaja

Bueno esta es la 1ª parte ya en la segunda va a estar muchisimo mejor y esta ves les tengo una sorpresita jeje en siguiente fic ya esta kasi listo, lo unico k le falta es estar escrito XD jeje bueno cuídense MATA NEE!!!!

KANKE-CHAN


	17. Confrontación II

Kaoru: hai...(ve su reloj) ahí no, gomen Enishi-kun pero tengo que irme sayonara!

Kaoru corrió, por fin dio con la tienda y entro comprando algo rápidamente. Entro a otra tienda y compro unas pantuflas blancas, llegó a una mercería y compro varias pinturas inflables. Finalmente regreso a la tienda, Misao ya había terminado de pagar y se fueron al restaurante a esperar a Megumi. Pidieron un pedazo de pie de fresas con cremas con 2 tenedores. Después de unos minutos vieron a la chica acercarse hacia ellas.

Megumi: bueno chicas, ya están listas para irse?

Misao: bueno...en realidad no jeje quisiera que fuéramos a ver una película

Megumi: valla se nota que te hacia tiempo salir eh

Misao: bueno...es solo que Aoshi ya no me deja salir mucho con todo esto del embarazo (alt 170) podemos ir?? Si por favor me muero de ganas por ir!!!

Megumi: bueno por mi no hay problema, tu que opinas Kaoru-chan?

Kaoru: humm esta bien, pero antes vallamos a dejar esto al coche no? sería tonto entrar con esto al cine.

Sanosuke pensaba que hacer, su brazo izquierdo aun seguía dormido y Usui se acercaba rápidamente a el. Usui unió gran parte de su fuerza en un solo golpe. Sanosuke estaba listo para moverse pero el golpe llego mucho antes de lo que esperaba haciendo que Sanosuke soltara un gran grito

Usui: ya ves? Lo mejor será que desistas de tu misión

Sanosuke: (sonríe) no del todo

Sanosuke movió lentamente su brazo izquierdo hasta que por fin logro moverlo con más facilidad. Usui había golpeada su brazo izquierdo gracias a un fuerte movimiento de Sanosuke.

Sanosuke: bueno, muchas gracias por despertar mi brazo

Usui: eso no te servirá de nada, aun así fue una buena movida

Sanosuke: al fin estamos parejos

Sanosuke brinco hacia delante dándole un fuerte golpe a Usui haciendo que el caiga hacia atrás. Usui se levanto y con los pies se impulso contra Sanosuke. Sanosuke giro en sus pies pero no evito el golpe de Usui en una de sus piernas. Prosiguieron así, a la izquierda luego a la derecha ambos propiciándose fuertes golpes. Sanosuke descansaba en una esquina mientras que Usui hacia lo mismo en otra.

Usui: ya no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, el próximo golpe tendrá toda mi fuerza

Sanosuke: me encantaría ver tu rostro en el suelo, pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo necesito alcanzar cuanto antes a Kenshin y vengarme del maldito de Shishio

Usui: bueno eso me suena a que es algo personal

Sanosuke: matar gente, violar mujeres y engañar a la gente se te hace algo personal? Y eso es únicamente lo poco que a echo!

Usui:...lo se pero es lo único que puedo hacer

Sanosuke: otra ves lavándote las manos, por que crees que luchamos contra Shishio? Con nuestra propia fuerza lograremos todo lo que nos propongamos pero bueno, no espero que alguien que desea salvar al mundo a través de un asesino me entienda

Usui: entiéndelo, no existe algo más que pueda hacer!

Sanosuke: para algo tienes tus brazos, y aquel cerebro...vamos se nota que eres una buena persona

Usui: aunque quiera ayudar a la gente no puedo hacerlo

Sanosuke: vamos hombre es porque realmente no lo intentas

Sanosuke llego a su lado y le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda sentándose.

Aoshi veía como el pájaro brincaba de un lado a otro, lanzando bombas por aquí y por allá. Kamatari estaba escondido observando como Aoshi maldecía la suerte de aquellos 2. Aoshi se quedo parando un instante, metió su mano al bolsillo y saco algo poniéndoselo en su palma dejándola abierta. Después de unos cuantos minutos el pájaro callo en picada en su mano comiéndose el pedazo de pan que Aoshi le dejaba.

Kamatari: óyeme no, eso es trampa Kuro tenía hambre! (saliendo de su escondite)

Aoshi: no es mi culpa que tu compañero te traicione ahora si, pelearemos cuerpo a cuerpo

Kenshin caminaba buscando entre los corredores las escaleras, ya que en el siguiente piso estaba Shishio esperándolos. Saito prendía otro cerillo dejando la colilla del pasado seca en el suelo. Soujiro jugaba a caras y gestos con Yumi mientras seguían a Kenshin.

Saito: esta es la cuarta habitación a la que entramos Battousai, espero que no lo estés haciendo a propósito

Kenshin: no oficial, si lo que quiero es conocer bien el lugar

Soujiro: bueno al fin y al cabo yo estoy bien entretenido con Yumi-chan nn

Kenshin: Yumi-dono aun esta muy lejos?

Yumi: no, tu sigue caminando

Llegaron a una gran puerta negra, en la puerta estaban Sanosuke y Aoshi estaban esperándolos para entrar

Sanosuke: hey Kenshin ya te habías tardado jaja deberías escuchar la historia de Aoshi

Aoshi: no busques los cuernos del toro

Sanosuke: jaja dejémoslo en que a Kamatari no le basto tener únicamente a un chico apuesto (bailando y abrazando a Aoshi)

Aoshi: ya veras tu engendro-

Kenshin: basta, terminemos con esto, extraño a Kaoru (abriendo las puertas)

Saito: dijo que extraña...

Sanosuke: sep así que mejor terminemos o correos el riesgo de que Kenshin se valla

El grupo entra al cuarto, era una enorme habitación con varios muebles en los cuales una persona estaba sentada. Yumi se acerco al hombre, le dijo algo al oído y luego lo beso. El hombre sonrío y se levanto, llevaba un pants y una camiseta holgada y en la cara tenía una enorme cicatriz que comenzaba en su cara y al parecer seguía hasta después de su cuello. Kenshin y los demás avanzaron hacia el

Saito: Makoto Shishio, el más buscado de la policía

Soujiro: su expediente es realmente grande, lo único que recuerdo es que mató a sus padres a mano fría n.n

Sanosuke: ya es oficial, no quiero quedarme a solas con el nunca en toda mi vida (señalando a Soujiro)

Yumi: ténganle más respeto al señor Shishio!!

Shishio: Battousai tenía muchas ganas de conocerte

Kenshin: tu deseo se convirtió en realidad el día en el que te venceré

Shishio: valla tranquilo, no estas en posición de amenazarme

Un teléfono sonó antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, Yumi contesto y después se lo paso a Shishio. Este hablo rápidamente con su contacto adquiriendo la información necesaria, al finalizar la llamada le dio a Yumi el teléfono nuevamente

Shishio: me acaban de informar que 3 bellas mujeres están solas de compras y 1 de ellas me debe algo muy importante (pasando su lengua sobre sus labios)

Kenshin: si te atreves a hacerle algo te juro que te mató!

Shishio: tranquilo que pronto las escoltaran hasta nosotros

Kaoru cargaba unas palomitas enormes con mantequilla, Megumi cargaba un refresco con 3 popotes y Misao cargaba unas gomitas, un hotdog, unos chocolates, chicles, una paleta y un Ice sabor cereza. Entraron a la sala oscura del cine y se sentaron cómodamente mientras Megumi salía al baño. 2 hombres y una mujer comenzaron a seguirla, entro al baño mientras la mujer hacia lo mismo y los hombres se colocaban tapando la puerta. Megumi entró a un cubiculo y lo cerro con seguro levantando sus piernas, noto como un par de tacones caminaban frente a los demás cubiculos terminando en donde ella estaba. Megumi pudo ver por medio de la sombra como la otra mujer se acercaba peligrosamente al cubiculo, y en ese momento escucha como otras 2 mujeres entran. Vio como la sombra se retiraba lavando sus manos. Megumi salió del baño y entro rápidamente a la sala donde Misao y Kaoru la esperaban. Kaoru trataba de acomodar todo antes de que empezara la película y apagaran las luces mientras que Misao daba la ultima mordida a su hotdog llenó de mostaza, cebolla, chocolates y un poco de mantequilla. Megumi les contó lo sucedido. Al apagarse las luces las 3 salieron y entraron a varias tiendas para después regresar al estacionamiento y salir en dirección a la carretera.

Kenshin avanzo hacia Shishio mientras este hacia lo mismo hacia el. Sanosuke se sentó en el piso mientras Aoshi sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarse los numerosos besos marcados por labial. Yumi izo 2 llamadas rápidas y se movió hacia la derecha. Kenshin puso su mano sobre la funda de su espada mientras Shishio tomaba una espada que esta en una pequeña mesa a su lado. Kenshin se dejo ir de lleno contra Shishio y justo antes de impactarse contra el saco su espada para propiciarle un golpe en la cabeza. Pero Shishio se movió dando un giro sobre si mismo y al tener a Kenshin de frente le izo una fuerte cortada en su espada. Kenshin callo al suelo mientras brincaba para evitar otro espadazo.

Shishio: vamos Battousai tenemos que dar un buen espectáculo (poniendo su espada encajada en el suelo recargándose en ella)

Kenshin comenzó a pararse lentamente, Shishio desencajo su espada y corrió contra Kenshin. Kenshin brinco evitando una cortada en su costado izquierdo y lanzo un golpe hacia el hombro derecho de Shishio golpeándolo por fin. Shishio dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras su mano se empezaba a acercar al hombro lastimado. Kenshin tomó aire y se fue contra Shishio de nuevo. Pudo ver como este sonreía de manera irónica y después desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Sintió varias cortadas pequeñas sobre sus brazos y finalmente una fuerte patada en el estomago tirándolo al suelo tratando de respirar. Shishio apareció de nuevo frente a el mientras limpiaba con su lengua las marcas de sangre en su espada. Kenshin gateo un poco alejándose de el pero Shishio lo agarro de la ropa y lo alzo quedando el frente a Kenshin. Shishio le sonrío nuevamente para después soltarlo y darle nuevamente miles de golpes con su espada a sus brazos. Al terminar Shishio lo jalo y lo lanzó contra una mesa que se rompía al tener el peso de Kenshin encima. Kenshin trato de pararse nuevamente pero algo no estaba bien, su cuerpo dejo de responderle y cada ves se quedaba con menos aire. Sanosuke se levanto furioso lanzándose contra Shishio dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Kenshin comenzó a ver borroso, Aoshi se paro frente a el mientras tiraba el pañuelo. Sanosuke recibió 2 golpes en la cara y una que otra patada mientras caía en el lugar de Saito, quien en lugar de agarrarlo se movió haciendo que se golpeara en la pared.

Shishio: muy bien y ahora quien sigue? Sigues tu inspector de cuarta?

Saito: y hasta crees que voy a tomarme la molestia de levantarme

Soujiro: ah yo! Yo quiero pelear, yo quiero pelear!!

Saito: tu cállate y observa que por eso vienes

Aoshi saco de su cinturón unas shuriken, lanzó una en el teléfono que tenía Yumi en la mano, otra la lanzó en el mango de la espada de shishio haciendo que este la tirara.

Shishio: y puedo saber que vas a lograr con eso?

Shishio se agacho a recoger su espada y se fue contra Aoshi. Aoshi solo sonrío, antes de llegar Shishio se mareo mucho y su vista se volvió rojiza. Miro bien el mango de su espada y vio como aquel shuriken le provoco una pequeña cortada y el mango tenía una mezcla extraña.

Shishio: así que usas artimañas eh? (sentándose en el sillón mientras Yumi limpiaba su rostro con un paño húmedo)

Aoshi: yo lo llamaría mejor técnicas de lucha

Shishio estuvo un buen rato hasta que su vista mejoro

Shishio: tu truquito no te sirvió de mucho, ahora que el Battousai esta jeje indispuesto solo quedas tu!

Shishio se levanto nuevamente y se fue contra Aoshi golpeando su hombro rompiéndoselo. Aoshi camino un poco acercándose a el pero Shishio se lanzó de nuevo. Una liga elástica se rompió en una melena rojiza mientras evitan aquel ataque

Shishio: valla así que te nos unes de nuevo...Battousai

Kenshin: Aoshi, arigato dame media hora y nos iremos de aquí

Aoshi camino de nuevo junto a Saito y le lanzó una patada a Sanosuke

Aoshi: despierta inútil, Kenshin te necesita

Shishio: nada de lo que hagan podrá ayudarlos

Kenshin: Shishio...es hora de que terminemos con todo esto

Shishio tomo un jarrón y se lo aventó a Kenshin, este se movió a la izquierda esquivándolo pero al hacerlo noto a Shishio demasiado cerca. Kenshin levanto un pie y lo movió hacia delante y se quedó quieto, Shishio llegó contra el pero el golpe se retrasó un poco y finalmente lo golpeo, empujándolo contra Aoshi

Aoshi: ya lo notaste, verdad

Kenshin: si, de nuevo gracias

Kenshin se acerco a Shishio con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, Shishio se movió con una pequeña vena saltada hacia Kenshin pero este desapareció, volteo lentamente a la izquierda y ahí estaba, lo golpeo pero ya no estaba ahora se encontraba dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda detrás de el

_Himura, fíjate bien Shishio tiene dificultades visuales_

Kenshin utilizo la misma técnica hasta que Shishio quedó en el suelo a punto del desmayo

Shishio: jaja y que dijiste, esto es todo verdad? No te preocupes ya que detrás de mí viene alguien más poderoso y tu pequeña Kaoru es la meta

Terminando esto Shishio cayo desmayado, Saito saco su celular y llamo a la oficina mientras que Yumi se acercaba a Shishio

Sanosuke: valla ya terminamos?

Aoshi: tu no hiciste nada flojo

Kenshin: bueno mejor vayámonos, ya casi es hora y ni quiero que Kaoru me vea así

0-0

Kenshin llego a su casa, quedó en ir con Aoshi después de terminar de limpiarse para recibir a las chicas. Entró a la ducha mientras el agua masajeaba su espalda

_Detrás de mi viene alguien más poderoso_

_y tu pequeña Kaoru es la meta_

_Kaoru es la meta_

_la meta_

Kenshin sitio el agua en su cara, ya pensaría en eso después ahora lo que importaba era esperar a Kaoru

_7:00 pm...retrasadas_

_9:00 pm...aun más retrasadas_

_12:00...que demonios?!_

Kenshin estaba dormido en el sillón mientras que Aoshi estaba en una silla a unos centímetros de la puerta de la entrada. Escucharon unos ruidos y unas llaves entrar a la cerradura abriendo la puerta. 2 sombras entraron a la casa riendo hasta que una de ellas se golpeo contra una maceta con una hermosa planta

???: auch! Misao-chan deberías buscar otro lugar para esto, es la 3ª vez que me golpeo

Misao: bueno Kaoru-chan necesitas venir más a mi casa

Kaoru se sentó y viendo mientras Misao entraba a una habitación y noto que alguien la seguía, en eso sintió como alguien la cargaba

Kaoru: pero que...Kenshin?

Kenshin: nos vamos a casa, ahora mismo

Kenshin subió a Kaoru al coche mientras conducía de regreso a casa, llegando la cargo nuevamente llevándola a la casa entrando al cuarto

Kenshin: quieres decirme porque demonios llegaron tarde? (colocándola en la cama mientras el se pone encima)

Kaoru: bueno Kenshin...es solo que...bueno...Misao-chan

Kenshin: que?

Kenshin empezó a besar el cuello de Kaoru

Kenshin: y bien, estoy esperando

Kaoru: bueno...realmente no lo se...Misao-chan quería pasear un poco por que Aoshi no la dejaba salir y...bueno

Kenshin: bueno entonces porque no me llamaste por el celular? (viéndola a los ojos)

Kaoru: esque...se me olvido n.nU

Kenshin se paro de golpe

Kenshin: no puedo creerlo Kaoru, te lo di para saber en donde estabas, nisiquiera contestaste cuando te llame

Kaoru: bueno Kenshin, nunca me dijiste como usarlo

Kenshin: vamos Kaoru, pudiste haberle pedido a Misao

Kaoru: bueno Kenshin lo siento pero yo...

Kenshin: tienes idea de cuanto me preocupe?!

Kenshin se levanto y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe. Kaoru se quedo estática...se enojo con ella? Kaoru lo siguió y vio como Kenshin estaba dormido en el sillón, bueno lo mejor sería hablar con el mañana

Kaoru: Oyasumi Kenshin

Por la mañana Kaoru despertó, salió del cuarto y vio a Kenshin lavándose la cara

Kaoru: Ohaiyo Kenshin

Kenshin solamente la vio y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno

Kaoru: Kenshin...piensas no hablarme?

No hubo respuesta, Kenshin paso a su lado y entro al cuarto a cambiarse. Ya habían pasado 3 días y Kenshin no le hablaba, ahora Kaoru estaba en la clínica con Megumi

Megumi: tranquila, ya veras que se le pasara

Kaoru: hai...Megumi-san? Ya recupere toda mi memoria?

Megumi: humm...aun no estoy segura Kaoru, si quieres puedo hacerte unos exámenes

Kaoru: si, arigato bueno tengo que irme a recoger un pedido para la señora Matsuo ya regreso

Kaoru salió y unos minutos después Kenshin entro a la clínica a recoger a Kaoru

Megumi: Ken-san buscas a Kaoru? (guardando una bata blanca con sus iniciales)

Kenshin: si...ya no aguanto esto (sentándose en una silla)

Megumi: bueno y por que no mejor le levantas la ley del hielo?

Kenshin: esque...creo que un no entiende y bueno...no soporto un día mas hablare con ella

Megumi: Kenshin quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio, es sobre la memoria de Kaoru

Gomene mina-san u.u

Tuve k mover todo simplemente porque ya no me cabía jeje y no kise hacer el capitulo más largo de lo k ya esta, estamos acercándonos al final así que...si alguien tiene alguna petición aganla n.n bueno eso es todo cuídense!!!!!

KANKE-CHAN


	18. Solo para ti

++++++++++CAPITULO LARGO++++++++++

Kenshin alarmado se levanto mientras Megumi seguía

Megumi: hace un momento me pregunto si ya había recuperado toda su memoria pero es necesario hacerle unos estudios para saverlo

Kenshin: bueno y que se necesita para esos estudios?

Megumi: que el paciente este de acuerdo y que alguien este presente

Kenshin: bueno pero solo eso, Megumi no té estas preocupando de más?

Megumi: pero Ken...que tal si hay cosas que ella no quiere recordar y la obligamos a hacerlo, no crees que la estaríamos dañando más?

Kenshin: en eso tienes razón, y ya se lo dijiste a ella?

Megumi: no, aun no pero... Ken necesito que hables con ella que la hagas entender

Kenshin: pero... esque...

Megumi: bien, si no quieres no te obligare a hacerlo ya sé quien si me va a querer ayudar

Kaoru llegó con una bolsa transparente en sus manos y la puso en la mesa. Le sonrío a Kenshin y entro a tomar sus cosas para salir de un cuarto sonriendo nuevamente

Kaoru: bueno Megumi-san, ya me voy mata ashita!

Megumi: hai Kaoru... mata

Misao estaba encerrada en el cuarto, condenada sin salir, con una televisión de solo 3 canales y un teléfono celular sin batería

Misao: mou Aoshi, ya déjame salir estoy muy aburrida aquí adentro!!

Aoshi estaba sentado a un lado de la puerta tomando un poco de té escuchando como Misao lanzaba cualquier cosa que encontrara en su camino

Misao: esta bien, lo admito abuse de mi salida no lo vuelvo a hacer es que... esque... ya no me sacas a pasear como antes, ya no me abrazas...

Misao había comenzado a llorar, Aoshi se sentía tan miserable en ese momento. Abrió la puerta y dejo que su esposa se recargara en él tratando de calmarse

Aoshi: solo lo hacía por la salud del pequeño

Misao: pequeños, recuerda que serán gemelos (limpiando sus ojos)

Aoshi: esta bien, lo siento esque... somos nuevos en esto y no sé que hacer

Misao: tu tranquilo, has todo lo que yo diga y nada va a salir mal (sonriendo un poco)

Aoshi: eso solo me suena a problemas

Misao emitió una pequeña risita mientras Aoshi tomaba posesión de sus labios para levantarla y llevarla a la recamara, necesitaba descansar un buen rato y el se haría cargo de cansarla

Kaoru y Kenshin ya habían llegado a la casa. Kaoru preparaba la comida mientras Kenshin estaba sentado en el patio reflexionando un poco. Kaoru ya había terminado de hacer la comida y ya lo había llamado más de 4 veces y el nisiquiera asomaba un pelo. Kaoru salió y lo vio sentado, lo llamo de nuevo pero no izo caso.

Kaoru: mou esta bien, si no quieres comer será mejor comer sola!

Kaoru entró a la casa, ya no le rogaría por que le hablara, sería muy su problema si el no deseaba hacerlo. A decir verdad se divirtió un poco estando sola, admiraba que tan buena era su puntería lanzándole al televisor desde el comedor y no era tan mala. Termino de comer y lavó su plato, recogió la cocina y le dejo a Kenshin su comida en el microondas. Entró al cuarto y tomo una mochila, salió de nuevo y Kenshin seguí en la misma posición

Kaoru: Kenshin escucha, se que me pusiste la ley del hielo y ya no voy a pedirte disculpas ni una vez más! Tengo algo importante que hacer y regresare hasta en la noche, no sé si vendré a cenar

Kaoru espero a que le dijera algo pero solo lo escucho respirar. Se resigno, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa para tomar un taxi.

Megumi estaba recostada en el gran sillón de su sala dormitando. Puede escuchar claramente como alguien se adueña de su cocina haciendo mucho tiradero

Megumi: se puede saber que tanto hacen ahí adentro??

???: vamos Meg, ya te había pedido permiso que no ves que Yahiko-chan le quiere dar una gran bienvenida a Tsubame-chan

Yahiko: deja de llamarme chan Sanosuke solo Tsubame me puede llamar así!

Sanosuke: de verdad?? No sabes cuanto se alegrara cuando lo sepa

Yahiko: no espera... me refería a que... aaaaah maldito ven acá te llenare las orejas de harina!!

Megumi suspiro mientras se acomodaba, sería una larga tarde y ella que quería descansar un poco. Tendría que acostumbrarse dentro de 2 semanas sería la señora Sagara

Megumi: Megumi de Sagara eh... nada mal

Por fin, Kenshin tenía consciencia de nuevo, no reacciono hasta sentir una pequeña gota mojar su nariz. El cielo estaba oscuro, pasarían más de las 6. Kenshin entró a la casa

Kenshin: escucha Kaoru tenemos que hablar... Kaoru?...Kaoru!

Kenshin camino por toda la casa y no la vio por ningún lado. Trato de hacer memoria y recordó algo vagamente

_no voy a pedirte más disculpas... regreso en la noche_

Ahora si que la había regado, bueno tendría que esperarla. Sacó su comida del microondas una vez calentada y se sentó a comer solo

Kenshin: hacia mucho tiempo que no comía solo... tal vez si me pase un poco, que digo un poco tengo que reivindicarme con ella

Kenshin termino de comer y salió de la casa. Le daría una sorpresa especial, llenaría el cuarto con flores y le daría chocolates. Después de todo ya cumplían 1 mes como novios.

Kaoru tenía la blusa, el pantalón, la cara y las manos llenas de pintura. Pudo notar como su compañera de mesa estaba ligeramente más manchada que ella decorando un conjunto de pantalón y chaleco.

Kaoru: etto... Fujita-san puede regalarme un poco de rojo? Esque el mío se me termino n.nU

Fujita: claro Kaoru-chan (dandole un pequeño tubo) tienes muy buenas manos para la decoración

Kaoru: arigato pero eso que hace esta quedando mejor, es algún disfraz?

Fujita: a mi hijo le toco hacer de espanta pájaros en una obra de teatro en la escuela y bueno Maekawa-sensei es realmente bueno enseñando

Kaoru: eso es cierto, tengo que irme por fin termine arigato (regresándole el tubo)

Fujita: estoy segura de que a tu novio le va a encantar su regalo

Kaoru: a hai n//n

Kaoru recogió sus cosas y se acerco a darle las gracias a su maestro para salir edificio cultural y tomar un taxi de regreso a casa.

Kenshin lavaba su plato mientras que con su hombro sujetaba el teléfono haciendo varias llamadas. Por fin termino de limpiar la cocina, deja un poco de comida en el refrigerador y su fue al cuarto. Escucho como un coche se paraba en la puerta y como alguien se bajaba de este. Pudo escuchar después como la puerta se abría y cerraba.

Kaoru: Kenshin tadaima (estirando sus brazos)

Kaoru escondió su pequeño equipaje detrás de un sillón de la sala y después camino hacia la habitación.

Kaoru: Kenshin. bueno supongo que ya se durmió

Por fin Kaoru llego al cuarto pero no vio a nadie en él, la cama seguía tendida y todo estaba en su lugar. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y empezó a quitarse los zapatos, escucho un ruido en la puerta y vio a Kenshin parado observándola.

Kaoru: konbawa Kenshin, pense que no estabas

Kenshin: así que... decidiste ya no pedirme perdón?

Kaoru: valla te dignaste a hablarme, así es, estuve mucho tiempo pidiendote perdon y parecía no importarte así que deje de hacerlo

Kenshin: a...Y en que momento te dije que no me importaba?

Kenshin se acerco y se sentó a su lado mientras tomo una de sus manos para besarla

Kaoru: nunca lo dijiste, nisiquiera volteabas a verme

Kenshin: Kaoru...ese día me volvi como un loco cuando no sabía nada de ti, acababamos de vencer a Shishio y tu no estabas por ningun lado. Kaoru, Koishi pense que te había pasado algo

Kaoru: Kenshin...yo...

Kenshin: cuando por fin vi que estabas sana y salva me enfurecí demasiado, no contigo sino conmigo por no tenerte la confianza de saber que puedes cuidarte sola. Sobreviviste muchos años sola y lejos de mi... pensé que si veías que no me necesitabas te alejarías de mi

Kaoru: Kenshin... tienes razón, yo viví sola por mucho tiempo pero... siempre necesitaba un hombro donde llorar, alguien con quien reír incluso alguien para molestar

Kaoru estaba sollozando un poco y Kenshin quitaba sus pequeñas lagrimas delicadamente mientras seguía escuchándola

Kaoru: ahí es donde entras tu mi Kenshin. Se que yo te e ayudado a decidirte sobre tu futuro y lo que deseas hacer Kenshin pero tu también me has apoyado bastante, dependemos el uno del otro

Kaoru sonreía mientras la ultima lagrima hacia su aparición. Pudo ver como el rostro de Kenshin paso de alivio a felicidad. Este le sonríe también para acercarse a besarla lentamente. Kaoru acepto a Kenshin con los brazos abiertos mientras se recargaba en el colchón de la enorme cama. Kenshin se separo de los labios de Kaoru y comenzó a besar su cuello para empezar a desabotonar un poco aquella blusa manchada. Recordó lo que habían acordado la noche pasada y se acostó a su lado observandola sonriendo

Kenshin: prometí esperarte, y eso haré

Kenshin vio como Kaoru sonreía y se movía para quedar encima de el y vi como su semblante se volvió más sensual

Kaoru: hay ocasiones en las que no es necesario esperar tanto

Kaoru beso a Kenshin y después prosiguió besando su cuello sus movimientos eran temerosos pero decididos. Kenshin sintió como ahora era ella quien le quitaba su camiseta para después pasar sus manos sobre su torso. Kenshin gruño un poco y Kaoru sonrío, pasaba ambas manos por todo su cuerpo besando su cuello. Kaoru estaba fascinada, tenía el control de las emociones de Kenshin en ese instante y más que nada era para brindarle placer, el mismo que el le dio noches atrás y al parecer aceptaba sin objeción. Pronto se encontró con la evilla de su pantalón y empezó a deshacer el nudo.Kenshin sintió como su alma quería abandonar su cuerpo pero se resistió, ella caería primero. En eso Kenshin tomo sus brazos y la recostó

Kenshin: es mi turno... Koishi

Yahiko por fin se había ido. Sanosuke le ayudo a hacer un pequeño strudel de manzana pero se les quemo un poco. Megumi estaba en el dormitorio con la televisión prendida y un camisón morado. Sanosuke entro a la habitación y le sonrío.

Sanosuke: tienes sueño? Pero Megu apenas son las 10:30, tenemos un tiempito para jugar

Megumi: claro que no señor Chef yo ya estoy cansada además las personas normales ya estan acostadas a esta hora

Sanosuke: pero tu no eres una persona normal Megu

Megumi: ja ja que gracioso... sabes quien fue el abogado de Kaoru?...ya sabes el que...

Sanosuke: hum sé a quien te refieres pero no sé quien sea ese mal nacido, eso paso cuando yo empezaba a trabajar (entra al baño quitándose su camiseta)

Megumi: Kaoru aun no a recobrado toda su memoria y pienso que eso es lo único que le falta por recordar

Sanosuke: si, lo más probable es que aquella persona se haya ido muy lejos de aquí a gastar la fortuna de Kaoru (saliendo con unos boxers a cuadros azules) pero ten por seguro de que si lo encuentro

Megumi: quien más me preocupa es Kenshin, hasta ahora no ha tenido bajas y su cuerpo sé a mantenido estable y todo gracias a que Kaoru le a dado paz interior

Sanosuke: crees que si algo llegue a pasar...

Megumi: lo más seguro es que Kenshin colapsaría y su salud estaría critica

Sanosuke: tranquila Megu (abrazándola) eso no va a pasar y si sucede ambos verán la forma para salir de su embrollo

Megumi: hablando de embrollos...Yahiko ya me dijo que tienes planeado hacer una despedida de soltero

Sanosuke: a...este...si? valla no lo sabía tal vez él la este planeado

Megumi: pues tal vez Misao este planeando la mía, dicen que cuando las mujeres estan embarazadas sus deseos aumentan(cerranole un ojo) Oyasumi

Sanosuke: que? No espera Megu, quieres decir que...vamos Megumi despierta!!!

Kenshin tenía al control de nuevo. Termino de desabotonar su blusa y la tiro al suelo, ahora Kaoru tenía un brasier con broche adelante y Kenshin lo encontró muy practico deshaciendo el nudo para ver sus senos de nuevo.

Kenshin: no sabes como me fascina tu cuerpo, toda tu Kaoru

Kenshin se recargo hacia delante y tomo uno de ellos en su boca mientras que al otro lo masajeaba con una mano. Pronto escucho a Kaoru gemir y encorbarse hacia él. Kenshin dejo sus senos y beso el resto de su cuerpo pasando por su abdomen entreteniéndose en su ombligo. Con sus 2 manos le quito el pantalón haciendo lo mismo con el calzón. Kaoru sintió un enorme sonrojo pero al mismo tiempo un enorme deseo. Kenshin dejo el ombligo de Kaoru para tomar una de sus piernas besándola desde su tobillo a su muslo. Pronto Kenshin paro, Kaoru abrió los ojos y se topo con su mirada. Kenshin la veia tiernamente, ahí estaba frente a el cómo Kami la trajo al mundo y esperando por él.

Kenshin: Koishi Ai Shitteru

Kaoru le sonrío entre gemidos mientras Kenshin la besaba nuevamente. Kenshin prosiguió y bajo hasta su entrepierna de nuevo pero esta vez su blanco era otro. Kenshin empezó besando delicadamente el interior de Kaoru pero pronto comenzó a meter su lengua saboreándola profundamente. Kaoru gemía con todo su ser, el pacer que estaba sintiendo en ese instante la dejaba ciega. Pronto Kenshin lamía con mas potencia, tomo una de sus piernas y la subió a su cabeza entrando con mas profundidad. Kaoru solo aguanto unos minutos y después llego al placer total. Kenshin sintió como Kaoru temblaba bajo él tratando de recobrar su aliento

Kenshin: estas lista para mí, Koishi?

Kaoru: para ti... siempre... mi Kenshin

Kenshin se quito el resto de ropa que le impedía unirse a ella y lentamente la penetro. Al principio el cuerpo de Kaoru lo rechazo y sintió como le hacia daño, se quedo quieto mientras se acostumbraba a el. Kenshin empezó a embestirla subiendo el tono mientras la escuchaba gemir él gemía también. La recostó en la cama mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella, ambas piernas femeninas colgaban sobre los hombros masculinos profundizando su unión. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos y nada los separaría. Kenshin embestía cada vez más y más rápido y Kaoru lo seguía haciendo un compás perfecto, ambos llegaron al clímax gritando el nombre de su ser amado. Kaoru aun temblaba cuando sentía que Kenshin soltaba su semilla en ella, para después recostarse a su lado. Kenshin alargo sus brazos y la enrollo en ellos abrazándola

Kenshin: descansa... Koishi

Konichiwa!!!!!!!

Lo siento mucho, estuve en exámenes finales, fiesta de graduación de mi hermano y si a eso le sumamos el k no podía subir el cap y k además se me estuvo yendo la luz de mi casa por horas!!!!! ¬¬

Me pasaron muchas tragedias pero por fin aquí esta el cap siguiente y espero k sea de su agrado sino…bueno dejen sus reviews n.nU

ATTE: KANKE-CHAN


End file.
